Faithless Living
by Me A Genius
Summary: Paige has a family secret and doesn't want no one to find out and she doesn't want to get attach to Emily especially not her.
1. Chapter 1

**Paige POV- **

I'm here in Rosewood I'm going to live with my aunt Katy and her husband Taylor I used to live in New York in the city so I'm not used to small towns. I had to move because my dad is a serial killer so I had to change my last name so nobody would know if they did found that my dad is a killer they would judge me there are no were true words of how I felt about this

My dad has killed over 20 people his killing has made into news and newspaper but he has not been caught yet. I don't know where he is but randomly he sends me letters but he never writes where he is mostly writes about he loves me.

My mom well she left my dad and I when I was 6 years old she just left didn't leave a note or anything and I don't know why but my dad showed me a picture of her and I'm angry she left and never came back.

I'm not really good at making friends I keep to myself and I try not to get attach to people I learn that the hard way. I'm glad my aunt took me in if not right now I would be in foster care

My aunt lives in a nice neighborhood she has been a mother to me and she is ok of me being gay and so is Taylor I get along with him he is a nice guy.

'' Paige I missed you so much'' my aunt gives me big hug she has long dark hair with blue eyes and is taller than me

'' Me too where is Taylor?'' my aunt takes my bag shows me to my room

'' He is at work he will be home later why you don't go freshen up oh this your room'' she opens the door well the room is a good size not to big not to small white walls

'' Paige make yourself comfortable ok sweetie oh and later we are going to have dinner with a friend of mine and she has a daughter same age like you ok''

I tell her I'm ok going she thinks it is good idea to make a friend and plus I'm about to start high school on Monday so I look around the room and unpacking my stuff. Pretty soon this room will have posters on the wall so I take everything out the suitcase and I still have the letters that my dad send me I asked my dad why kills people and he never gave me an answer.

My aunt has dog name bacon it's a beagle so when I got done unpacking I go outside play fetch with bacon I never had a pet before my dad never let me have pet in the apartment I never lived in a house before. So right now everything is new to me

Living in New York everything was close so I never learned how to drive because the train and bus was right there across the street I lived in the Bronx in New York and the neighborhood I lived in wasn't too great to live in. But it was still home to me. So I keep playing with bacon and then I see this guy walking by and then bacon starts to bark at him

'' I'm sorry he doesn't bite'' I tell him he has shaggy hair brown and brown eyes

'' It's ok I'm Caleb by the way are you new here'' gets down and starts to pet bacon

'' I'm Paige and yeah I'm new I just moved here'' I tell him and gets up

'' Well I see you around I have go meet my girlfriend''

'' Cool I see you around''

And he walks away and I play with bacon a bit more when I got done I go inside and I start watching tv to see what's good on right now.

Since there was nothing on tv I go to my room and use my laptop I go on youtube and start listening to music.

'' Paige turn the music down please I need to give you something'' so I turn it down

'' What do you need to give me'' so comes sits on the bed next to me

'' Here an iphone so if anything you can call me or Taylor and plus a teenager like you needs a phone'' she smiles at me

'' Thanks you didn't have to'' she gives me a kiss on the forehead

'' Paige get ready''

Then I see Taylor coming into the room he is 6 ft tall with grey hair and brown eyes and wears glasses

Taylor and my aunt has been married about 5 years now but she can't have kids

''Paige it's been a long time'' I close the laptop and get up from the bed and I go give him a hug

'' I missed you''

They leave the room so I go take a shower when I got done I put on black skinny jeans with boots on and a long sleeve shirt there isn't much snow outside but I still put on my boots so I won't fall. So we all leave and go out we arrive to this house and it looks nice at the door Taylor knocks on the door and this lady opens the door she is wearing a black blouse with long slack pants with her tied into a bun and her name is Pam

Then I meet her husband name Wayne who is a cop they seem like a nice couple then Pam takes up stair to meet her daughter we go inside the room and I see beautiful girl with long dark hair tan skin wow she breath taking. I feel nervous I never felt like this

'' Emily this is Paige Katy niece so I will leave you two and I have to go finish getting dinner ready'' she smiles then leaves

'' You have a nice room wow cool you have a window seat''

'' Thanks you can sit down if you want''

So we both sit down on the window sit and we both don't say anything to each other for a few seconds but it felt like forever

'' So where you from I never seen you around town'' looking at me shy

'' I moved here from New York today''

'' You got the accent from New York of how you speak'' Emily laughs

'' No I don't have accent from New York people from Brooklyn have accents'' I laugh along with her

'' Are going to Rosewood high school''

'' I don't know I didn't ask my aunt but I will let you know when I found out''

We end talking about music, movies, and other random stuff I know she has three best friends and know each other since they were in middle school. I like talking to her she is really nice and shy

'' We should trade numbers if you get bored or just want to talk you can text me so you won't feel alone in this town'' Emily said to me so I smile at her

'' Yeah sure thanks that nice of you'' so we trade numbers and then Pam tells us dinner is ready

We go down stairs and we are eating dinner this food really tastes really good so the grownups talk about everything and I find out my aunt said I'm going to Rosewood where Emily goes to school so I will be seeing her more often.

It was getting late so we had to leave they say their goodbyes

'' Emily I will see you around bye''

'' Bye Paige I see you around also'' then she gives me a kiss on the cheek and I blush little bit

When I get home I go to my room and get ready for bed and I lay on my bed just look at the ceiling dark in my room I fall asleep fast.

I wake up and its morning I get changed and go get breakfast I go down stairs and I see my aunt cooking and she is making pancakes with eggs and I sit down.

'' Morning Paige'' my aunt said then she hands me the plate

'' Morning'' I start eating

'' Paige I know this is hard for you to understand of what your father is doing but you need to stay out of trouble also you can't steal ok this is a small town and bad rumors travel faster than good rumors. And second when people ask about your dad just say he is a truck driver and he is always on the road. Do you understand?''

Growing up my dad did show me right and wrong ironic isn't then turns out he is a killer well my dad showed me how to steal wallets and other valuables he showed me the trick of how to pickpocket and how to be unseen. As a kid I did steal many things but I did get in trouble with my aunt when she found of what my dad showed me

'' Yeah do get it and I will try to stay out of trouble plus I'm not really going to tell people the truth I just want to get through high school''

My aunt's last name is McCullers so I had to change it to get her last name so it won't be a problem for me

'' And you will start school at Rosewood high and school starts Monday''

''Ok. Aunt Katy did you found out why my dad kills people?''

'' Sweetie I don't know I did ask him before but he will never give an answer why he does it and your father was never a good man''

'' I'm not hungry anymore''

I didn't finish breakfast I just got up and left and went to my room I don't know why I keep asking why he does it and I know I well get the same answer again. I wonder if my mom knew and that's why she left there could be so many reasons why she left. I don't eve know what to believe in any more everything feels like a mess

**Emily POV- **

Meeting Paige last night was good I like talking to her she was funny and she is really cute but I still want to get to know her a bit more I didn't tell her right away that I'm gay plus I don't know how she will react to it. Today since it's Sunday I will meet the Aria and Hanna at Spencer's house just to hang out and talk I get ready and leave since my mom went out and my dad is at work he is working on a case to find a killer who has killed a lot of people I feel bad for the victims. I hope the cops catch the killer soon I don't know how bad people can be so heartless

I go to Spencer's house and I knock on the door Spencer opens the door gives me a hug I go inside and I see Hanna and Aria in the kitchen eating. Hanna tells me that she went out with Caleb last night they had dinner and a romantic evening then went into details about them having sex but we stopped her before she kept on.

Spencer says that her and Toby went out to eat then went to the movies it was a simple date Spencer tells us plus they been dating a few months now Toby is a really sweet guy I care for him and happy they are together. Aria didn't go out last night because she a family night because her dad was cheating on her mom so they are trying fix their relationship.

'' What about you Em what did you do last night'' Spencer asked me we all went to her room and sat on her bed

'' Nothing really one of my mom friends came over for dinner and Ms. Katy has a niece same age like us she was really sweet''

'' What's her name?'' Aria asked

'' Her name is Paige and she moved here yesterday from New York''

'' So is she gay?'' Hanna asked

'' I don't know Hanna I didn't ask her plus she doesn't know that I'm gay it was the first time I meet her''

'' Em you need to start dating there is probably gay girls here in Rosewood we just have to find out'' Hanna said to me and I roll my eyes at her

'' I'm not in a hurry to date someone so don't try to set me on blind dates ok'' I told Hanna

'' Alright fine I won't try to set you up on blind dates'' Hanna said to me

We spend most of the afternoon just talking about everything it's getting late so Spencer drives us home so we won't have to walk alone when I get home i see no one is home right now my mom sends me a text saying she is stuck in traffic. And my dad is working late like always so I go take a shower and make myself a sandwich. I'm thinking I should text Paige to how she is doing

**To Paige: Hey Paige how r you? **

**From Paige: I'm doing good just a bit tired from unpacking everything that I own **

**To Paige: Ok, don't over work yourself. Do you need a ride for school?**

**From Paige: That be nice thanks, let me buy you coffee in return **

**To Paige: You don't have buy me coffee **

**From Paige: It's the least I can do since you are going to give me a ride to school I don't mind buying you coffee :) **

**To Paige: Ok deal I will see you tomorrow morning night :) **

**From Paige: Ok Night Emily **

I just hope she ok with me being gay and I wonder if she is gay I end up watching zombie movies since there is nothing on tv right now laying in my bed and my mom comes into my room

'' Hey Emily sorry I came home late traffic was bad did you eat?'' My mom said

'' Its fine mom yeah I made myself a sandwich'' I smile at her

'' Ok sweetie go to sleep you have school tomorrow'' then she leaves i turn of the tv and go to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

**Paige POV- **

I woke up because I heard my phone ring I get my phone from the night stand I see that I have text from Emily to let me know what time she will pick me up

**From Emily: Morning I will pick you up at 7:30 **

**To Emily: Morning yeah that time is great **

Then I text her the address of where I live

I go take shower when I get done I go to my room and I'm not sure what to wear plus it's really cold today so I put on blue jeans and I grab my terramar long sleeve then I grab my flyleaf shirt last I put on my boots. I go to the kitchen I see my aunt drinking coffee and Taylor reading the newspaper

'' Morning'' I told them

'' Morning sweetie'' My aunt said

'' Morning Paige I will drive you to school'' Taylor said

'' Emily is driving me to school today''

'' That's good you two are becoming friends'' My aunt said to smile

My aunt and Taylor leave for work and I go to the living room turn on the tv I start watching the news then the news reporter starts talking about 3 people got killed last night then the reporter says it's the same killer but the killer was not identify. From what I read from the newspaper or online I read the killer torture his victims then mutilated the internal organs while the victims were alive.

Then when he got done with the victims he would dump their bodies behind a garbage dumpster and when the dead victims were found they would be missing an organ. My grandfather who is my dad's father my grandfather was medically trained surgeon so my dad learn from him and my dad did go to medical school but didn't finish I don't know why. And the media name him doctor killer because the body was cut perfectly like a surgeon would do during a surgery.

'' _Flash back'' _

_I hear my dad and uncle arguing in the living room and I'm in my room they were so aloud it woke me up I get up go to the living room hiding making sure they don't see me so I hide behind the sofa_

'' _How could you Nick kill those people what the fuck is wrong with you?!'' my uncle Dave yelling at my dad I couldn't believe of what he just said _

'' _You will not tell no one ok that's why Paige is living with you'' my dad yelled _

'' _You sick bastard you will not see Paige no more I don't care if you are her father '' Uncle Dave said _

''_Who else knows about this?!'' My dad said _

'' _Katy and I know about it and I'm calling the cops you can't stay here you belong in jail'' Uncle Dave yelled _

_I peek my head up little bit so I can see what's going to happen because my dad has a temper and so does my uncle then I see my uncle turning his back and my dad grabs a statue that was on the middle of the table in the living room. With so much force my dad hits my uncle back of his head and falls to the fall then my dad gets on top of uncle Dave starts hitting him so many times with the statue _

_There was so much blood I start to cry I loved my uncle I felt I was like in a horror movie it was true my dad do kill people I never knew that he was just like a normal guy but I was wrong. I ran try to push my dad off my uncle _

'' _GET OFF HIM!'' I yelled at my dad then my dad got off him _

'' _Paige'' he said _

'' _Uncle Dave wake up don't leave me please'' I'm shaking him so he can wake up and I'm crying so hard _

'' _Paige he is dead stop!'' he yelled at me and I'm just looking at him I don't know what he do next _

_My dad grab arm really hard and he is staring at me he was a completely different person _

'' _Listen to me Paige if you tell anyone about this I will kill your aunt Katy and Taylor and we don't want that do we?'' _

_I didn't want him to kill them or me so I had to agree I was scare I just this nightmare to end but it felt like the beginning _

'' _Answer me!'' he yelled at me I couldn't stop crying _

'' _Yes! I-I-I agree I won't tell anyone please don't hurt me'' my dad let go of my arm_

'' _Good remember tell anyone I will hurt them and you so right now you call the cops and tell them you found him like this and call your aunt Katy you will be living with her'' my dad said to me he stares at me for a few seconds then lives me I call the cops and told them I found him like this then the cops called my aunt _

'' _Flash back Ends'' _

I was so lost in my thoughts I hear someone knocking on the door i look at the time and it's not 7:30 so I turn off the tv I get up and I go open the door and it's Emily.

'' Hey Emily you are early'' I smile at her

'' I know my friends are having breakfast at a diner I thought if you wanted to join us or not I should have call or text I didn't mean to…''

'' Emily relax I don't mind just let me get my stuff and we leave'' I like Emily when she smile

I grab my stuff and we get into the car and drive off it took about 10 minutes to get to the dinner. The diner is small and the walls are brown and dim lights along with stool chairs at the bar and few frame pictures on the wall it's a nice place just hope the food is good.

Emily tells she sees her friends so we walk to where they are sitting at I see three girls and two guys.

'' Guys this is Paige'' Emily says to them and I just smile at them

'' Hey Caleb'' I say to him

'' What's up Paige'' he said to me

'' You two know each other'' a blond girl asks me

'' This Hanna'' Emily said

'' We meet before the day I just moved here'' I told them

'' That's Spencer and her boyfriend Toby'' I tell them hi

'' That's Aria''

So Emily and I sit down we order food all of us are just talking about high school and they are asking me questions so far they are nice we just here talking about everything.

'' Has anyone played grand theft auto 5?'' Caleb asked

'' I haven't but I hear it's a really good game'' Toby said

'' Do you guys always have to talk about games'' Hanna said

'' I have it and it's really fun but I'm stuck on a mission'' I tell Caleb

'' You play video games?'' Spencer asked me

'' Yeah I have Xbox I play all kinds of video games'' I said

'' We should trade game tag'' Toby said so Caleb and I trade also I trade with Toby

'' Do you have call of duty?" Caleb asked

'' Yeah I love that game what about you Toby?'' I asked

'' Yeah I play online with Caleb the three of us should play together online'' Toby smiles the guys and I keep talking about videos games and other stuff

'' Paige how do you feel about Emily being gay'' Hanna said to me

'' Hanna shouldn't haven't say that'' Aria said to Hanna

'' Paige I was going to tell you but we just meet over the weekend and I didn't know how to tell you'' Emily said

'' I'm fine of you being gay I don't have a problem'' and I see Emily smile

'' Are you gay?'' Spencer asked

'' Yeah I'm gay''

'' That's good so are you single because I know someone who is gay and single'' Hanna said and winks at me and I laugh

'' Hanna! Stop ok you are not a match maker'' Emily said and she starts to blushing

'' Hanna I'm single right now plus I haven't been living here that long''

'' Don't mind her Paige Hanna thinks she is a match maker'' Emily said

We paid then we leave for school I had a good time talking with them when I we get to school Emily walks with me to the school office so I can get my schedule and I have 3 class with Hanna and 2 class with Caleb plus I got 1 class with Emily and Spencer which is gym.

**Emily POV- **

I'm glad this morning Paige got along with my friends and she got along with the guys faster since they like to play video games and talk about comic books and other random stuff. I'm kind of bum out that I have 1 class with Paige and that's gym I'm here sitting in English class next to Hanna and I see she pass me a note real fast I open the note

_You and Paige will make a great couple-_ H

_Stop it Hanna she hasn't been living here for a month and already you want to set her up on a date-E _

I throw the paper away I know she means well but Paige and I are just friends plus I don't even know her that well and Paige is really nice she paid breakfast for me I told her not to but then I let her pay for it. I ask if I can to the bathroom so Mr. Fitz gives me the pass and I go while I'm walking to the bathroom I see Paige at her locker so I go up to her

'' Paige shouldn't you be in class?''

'' Oh hey Emily I'm just living my jacket in the locker'' she opens the locker then she takes off her jacket and puts it away she turns around facing me after she closed her locker and I see her shirt and it says flyleaf

'' I like that band'' I tell her

'' You do?''

'' Why are you shocked? They have good songs plus it kind of sucks that Lacey left the band'' I tell her and she seems really shocked I still don't know why

'' Not many people knows the band flyleaf plus even with Lacey gone the new singer is pretty good'' Paige said we couldn't keep talking we ahead back to class

The day is going fast and its lunch time I'm starving right now I share lunch with Caleb and Toby and the girls I get my lunch and I go sit waiting for them I see Caleb walking with Toby towards me and they sit down.

'' Hey guys what's up'' I asked them

'' Doesn't Paige have lunch with us?'' Caleb asked

'' Paige told me she has a headache and went to go sleep in the library'' Toby said

'' Wow you guys seem to like Paige'' I told them

'' Yeah she cool plus we like the same stuff and Toby and I trade phone numbers with her'' Caleb said

'' I will text Paige to see how she is doing'' Toby said

Then a few minutes later the girls showed up with their food so we talk about how's the day is going so far and the guys are going to play online tonight with Paige that should be fun. Hanna likes Paige so does Aria and Spencer does like Paige but she is trying figure out Paige of what kind of person she is I told not to do that but she won't listen to me. I text Paige

**To Paige: Did you eat something? **

5 minutes later

**From Paige: No but I will eat before I go to gym I see you later **

**To Paige: Ok don't forget to eat **

She didn't text back she must of went back to sleep so lunch finished Spencer and I go to gym when we there I see Paige sitting on the bench untying her boots

'' Hey Paige how are you feeling now'' Spencer asked Paige she looks up and smiles

'' I'm feeling better now'' Paige said Spencer walks to her locker which is two lockers down from where Paige is and my locker is right in front of hers

We are getting changed I turn around to put my leg on the bench to tie my sneaker then I see Paige taking off her terramar long sleeve shirt and she has on a black bra on wow Paige is in shape and her stomach is hot I couldn't stop staring at her. Then Paige looks at me and I turn really red I didn't mean to stare like a teenage boy would look at girl with her shirt off.

'' Do I have something on me?'' Paige asked me and she still has no shirt on

'' N-N-No you don't have nothing on you'' Paige looks at me with a confused face she turns around puts on another shirt then I hear Spencer whispering to me

'' Next you shouldn't drool when you see Paige with her shirt off'' I turn facing Spencer and she winks at me

'' Spencer shut up she can hear you'' hoping Paige didn't hear that

'' Oh my god Emily is nervous in front of a girl wow I thought that would never happen to you'' Spencer laughs and I lightly punch her arm

Paige gets done getting dressed so do I we leave the locker room today in gym we ran around the gym doing 4 laps and then we play soccer which Spencer and Paige are really competitive. When gym class got done I Spencer and Paige out of breath we ahead back to locker room to get changed

'' Paige do you need a ride home?'' I asked

We get done getting changed and Paige walks me to my locker

'' I was going to the comic book store with Toby and Caleb after school'' Paige said

'' Oh ok maybe next time you read comic books?'' I asked

'' Sometimes I'm going to buy superman comic book for Taylor it's his birthday today''

'' That nice of you Paige'' we both smile

School finished and I'm happy I could go home now so Paige, Toby and Caleb went to comic book they sure do have a lot in common I tell the girls of where they are going. I go home take a shower when I get done I start doing my homework and I get a text from Paige

**From Paige: I like your friends they are cool **

**To Paige: They like you too :) did you get the comic book?**

**From Paige: Yeah I bought 2 comic books of superman and a shirt of the flash **

**To Paige: I have to go eat dinner **

**From Paige: Ok I'm going to play online with Caleb n Toby **

**To Paige: Have fun **

My mom cooked dinner I go down stairs and my dad join us for dinner tonight glad he did sometimes he can't join my mom and I for dinner because of his late hours. But I understand why sometimes he works later hours so after dinner I go to my room and since I'm done with my homework I go to bed early I'm kind of tired then I get a text from Paige again

**From Paige: Night** **Emily **

**To Paige: Good night Paige **


	3. Chapter 3

**Emily POV- **

Paige has been living here in Rosewood about a few weeks now and sometimes she flirts with other girls Hanna thinks I'm jealous that Paige is does not flirt with me but I'm not jealous we are just friends. Sometimes I can't stop thinking about Paige without her shirt on Spencer told Aria and Hanna at first they made fun of me but I got over it but I'm starting to have feelings for Paige.

**From Paige: Hey Emily are you free tonight? **

Tonight I'm free because Toby is on date with Spencer well Hanna and Caleb are on a double date with Aria and Jake

**To Paige: Yeah I'm free why? **

**From Paige: Do you want to come to a rock concert with me? **

**To Paige: What bands are playing tonight? **

**From Paige: The story so far, hands like houses, stick to your guns, n state champs. Do you like them? **

**To Paige: I only know hands like houses but I will go with you **

**From Paige: Cool :) I will pick you up at 6 **

I took a quick shower and I start getting ready Paige and I do like a few pop punk bands and other type of music but I'm happy that I'm going with Paige to a rock concert. While I'm brushing my teeth I hear the door knocking I look at the time quick and I see its 5 minutes until 6pm I get done brushing my teeth I go down stairs I open the door and I see Paige smiling

'' Hey you look great you ready?'' Paige asked and I let her inside

'' Thanks, you look great also yeah just let me get my jacket'' I go get my jacket

'' How are we getting to the concert'' I asked Paige and is still standing by door

'' Well they can't drive us because they are still at work plus I can give you gas money if we go by car'' Paige said to me

'' Where is the concert?'' I asked her

'' It's a small place I seen the pictures online it's called lost horizon'' Paige said she took out a piece paper with the address and give it to me and I read the address I know where it is

'' Ok I know where it is come we can take my car'' Paige takes out a 20 dollar bill to give it to me but I told her no I told her to hold on to it

We leave my house and get into my car while driving Paige looks out the window for a few seconds

'' I don't know how to drive that's why I was going to give you gas money'' Paige told me she was serious

'' But every teenager wants to learn how to drive'' I told her

'' True, I grew up in New York most of my life the bus and the subway was close it's was like a 5 minute walk to the bus stop or subway station there was no point of learning how to drive now that I'm living here now I have to learn how to drive'' Paige tells me

'' I understand if you want I can show how to drive'' I tell her

'' Yeah that be great but you don't have to you don't want to I could just can go to driving school to learn''

'' Paige I don't mind teaching how to drive ok'' I stop at red light I take my right hand I put it on her hand for comfort she smiles at me

Drive took about 20 minutes to get to lost horizon club I park the car turn it off and I see Paige taking off her jacket she on a hoodie on top of the hoodie she has a shirt on and it's a mayday parade and its says Florida fresh and its baby blue shirt. So we go to get on line and I see a lot of people here for the show Paige takes out her wallet and hands me the ticket which she print out.

When we get on line I stand in front Paige we are both excited for the show can't wait and we have to wait for the doors to open. Finally the doors open we waited about 15 minutes we get inside on the stage I see people setting up and doing vocal check and I see everyone talking and at merch table buying stuff. The place is small the lights are dim kind of dark in here.

The first band starts to play and it's the story so far the music is loud Paige is standing by my side and she whispers in my ear and it made my body feel hot she was really close to my ear and she said

'' Let's move over a bit more I don't like standing in the middle'' Paige and I moved over and I hear Paige sing along with song 'I_ know that it seems like I'm always upset all that I know is your space is empty it's buried below' _it's cute Paige is singing along to the song another band starts to play

Its middle of the show and stick to your guns are playing now and some people are forming a mosh pit and Paige is standing behind me and puts her right arm around my waist making sure I won't get hit. Having her hand around my waist is making me feel really hot right now her fingers are touching my skin Paige is standing behind me close to my body and I don't mind I like how her hand feels on my waist.

Standing here hearing the band play and some guy accidently bumps into Paige and I Paige takes her arm off my waist tries to push the guy away from us. But Paige doesn't put her back on my waist I'm hoping she will do it again the last band is play and its hands like houses and it's their last song Paige and I start to sing along

'_She has an appetite for boys and girls and she's hungry for your soul little boys with dreams of paper planes were never meant to scrape the sky keep your feet on the ground kid only birds were meant to fly' _

The band got done playing everyone clapped it was a great concert I had a great time with Paige and few people start to leave the place I turn to Paige the two of us have a big smile on our face.

'' I'm going to buy a shirt come with me'' Paige said to me so I follow Paige to hands like houses merch table she turns to me and says to me

'' Pick any shirt I will buy it for you'' Paige said to me

'' Paige you don't have to buy it for me'' I tell her Paige grabs my left hand

'' It's a way of saying thank you for coming with me to the show and driving us here and you said you won't take the money so let me buy you a shirt'' Paige tells me then I tell her ok I look at the wall where the shirts are display and I tell the merch guy that I want the pick axe navy blue shirt with the band name on it Paige paid the guy and he gave me the shirt Paige bought a state champ shirt

We leave the place and we start walking to my car we get inside I turn on the car I drive off

'' Paige do you want me to drop you off at your place?'' I asked her I don't want the night to end yet Paige takes out her phone

'' It's a text from Taylor he wants me to go home after the show is over'' Paige said I was hoping she wasn't going home yet thought we could go get something to eat

We get to her place we look at each other for a few seconds then she starts unbuckle her seatbelt

'' Paige let me walk you to the door'' she nods her head we both get out the car I walk next to her we are here standing her front of her door I step closer to Paige I want to kiss Paige I look at her lips then at her eyes

We are close I try close the gap between us right I'm about to kiss her someone opens the door we step away from each other and it's Taylor holding the garbage in his hand. Damn bad timing

'' Sorry girls how was the show?'' Taylor asked

'' It was fun well Paige I have to go thanks I had fun tonight'' I said

'' Emily text me so I can know you got home safe and I had a great time with you also'' Paige said I tell them bye I walk to my car I get inside I drive home

Can't believe I was about to kiss Paige I don't even know if she likes as more than a friend and I don't want to ruin our friendship I get home and I told my mom and dad I had fun at the show with Paige. I go to the bathroom I take another shower and I get ready for bed before I fall asleep I text Paige

**To Paige: I got home safe thanks for the shirt :) **

**From Paige: Ok :) I'm going to sleep night Emily **

**To Paige: Me too I'm going to sleep night Paige **

**Paige POV- **

I can't believe Emily was about to kiss me then Taylor open the door I really like Emily but I don't want to get close to her because if I do Emily will found about my dad and she will hate me also think that I'm just like him. I'm nothing like him but who would understand that and how will I tell Emily that my dad is a serial killer that's why I'm living with my aunt and her husband. And I don't want to lose her I don't know what to do I really don't should I take a chance with her or not.

I get inside the house Taylor said he will make a sandwich I take off my hoodie I put on another shirt then I go down stairs to kitchen I see Taylor sitting down waiting for me.

'' Sorry about that I didn't know'' Taylor said to me I take a bite out of the sandwich

'' It's ok'' I tell him

'' Paige do you like Emily?'' he asked me

'' Yeah I do but I can't get close to her'' drink my soda

'' Is it because of your dad thinking if she find out that she won't talk to you no more'' he is right I take a deep breath

'' Yeah it is I don't want her to hate me this sucks I don't want to get attach to her'' I eat my sandwich

'' Paige I know it's hard for you but sometimes it's hard hide your feelings for someone you strongly like'' he gets up he kiss the top of my head and then leaves the kitchen

I go to my room and I see I get a text from Emily saying that is at home safe that's good I go to sleep. I have no idea what time is it I wake up because I hear my phone ringing I check caller id and its Caleb

'' _Hey Paige sorry if I woke you up'' _

'' Its fine Caleb what's up''

'' _Are you free today maybe we could hangout'' Caleb asked me _

'' Yeah I'm free today where do you want to hangout?''

'' _Your place I want to kick your ass in injustice game'' I just laugh of what he said he can't beat me _

'' Caleb yeah you can't beat me just come over so you can lose''

'' _Whatever Paige I see you in a little while'' _We both hang up I go take a shower get change and I go get something to eat

Caleb came over to my place an hour later he said Toby had to work today that's he is not here Caleb showed me the games he had in his bag so we go to my room I give him the xbox controller. We been playing injustice I always pick batman, shazam and green lantern and when it comes to villains I pick killer frost, Ares and the joker.

'' How was the double date last night?'' I asked him

'' It was pretty good Jake is a nice guy. What you did last night?'' he asked we still playing injustice one more around then we change the game to play call of duty

'' I went to rock concert with Emily and we almost kissed''

'' Wait a minute what you mean you two almost kissed? You like her don't you Paigey'' Caleb said

'' She drove me home and walked me to my door right we was about to kiss Taylor open the door and dude don't call me that and yes I like her but don't tell anyone promise'' I picked batman and he picked superman we so close our energy level is down just one more hit and I beat him and I did

'' Yes! I told you can't beat me'' I told him we both start to laugh we play other games for while

'' You cheated! I want a rematch'' Caleb said to me

'' No you lost just say it that I'm better than you'' I told Caleb but he didn't say it

'' Why you don't want anyone to know about you liking Emily'' he said to me I can't tell him the truth and I have think of something fast

'' I'm just not ready for relationship yet ok'' I hope he believes it

'' Look Paige Emily is a great girl but if you are not ready that's ok but you shouldn't wait forever but you shouldn't rush into a relationship either'' Caleb had a point there about I shouldn't wait forever but I don't know what's my next move

Caleb had to leave because he had to meet Hanna and her mom to talk about something I don't know but I told him to text me later when he can so he left and I'm here in my room bored. I been in Rosewood about few weeks now a few stores I been into I stole a few things nothing major it was easy like when I went to comic book store I stole 3 comic books the place was small there was no security cameras in the store.

I leave the house and I go into a store where they sale random stuff it's a small place so I walk around the store looking around and I see this middle age guy standing alone by the book stand he is wearing a jacket and I see his wallet inside the pocket easy enough to take. I walk slowly behind him the trick I learn is to grab something that has the same weight like the wallet and switch so the person won't feel that is missing once I did I got the wallet and I walked away fast once I was alone I open the wallet he had cash so I took it was 80 dollars. That's all I take is cash nothing else so I leave the store

When I'm outside I get my phone out to check the time then I hear someone talking to me

'' Nice you job of not getting caught too bad that I saw what you did'' the mystery girl has brunette hair and she had sunglasses on

'' I don't what you are talking about'' I don't know who she is only if she took the sunglasses off

'' Sweet heart you know what I'm talking about and if you want me to keep your secret you will have to do me a favor'' she gives me a smirk I'm not sure what game she is playing with me

'' You are bluffing'' I tell her

'' You don't want me to know your secrets and trust me I have my ways of knowing about someone past and using it against them so what's your move sweet heart do me a favor or I found out your secrets and tell everyone about it''


	4. Chapter 4

** _A/N: Hope everyone had a great time on new years eve & hope the readers like this chapter & the person I choose that is blackmailing Paige. _**

**Paige POV- **

By the tone of her voice she was serious by what she said I can't say no so I will have to the do the favor for her right now we went somewhere private to talk but I didn't see her in the store but she saw me. So I'm here with her and I'm nervous

'' Ok I will do you the favor but you have to promise you can't tell people about my past not anyone!'' I tell her she is just sitting there and she still haven't taken her sunglasses off

'' Deal the favor is you have to steal something for me'' mystery girl told me giving me a smirk

'' Wait take off your sunglasses off'' and she does but I don't who she is

'' There you go I took it off and my name is Jenna Marshall'' no way I see her around school but I never spoken to her until now Toby told me they are step- brother and step-sister but hardly don't get along he told me only her name

'' Why you would want me to do you a favor'' I need to know

'' You know how to pick pocket and the way you did it not many people does that and I'm guessing someone showed how to do it'' Jenna tells me

'' So what but what you want me to steal?'' I asked I feel like I'm making a deal with the devil right now

'' A laptop that has important videos and files and I need before he finds out''

'' Well Jenna you have to tell me why'' since she making me steal I have to know every detail of what she knows

'' Wow you are smart I'm here thinking you are just a thief'' she smirks

'' Whatever just tell me why the laptop just buy a new one''

'' Well Paige McCullers the reason I need it back it has files of a crime and important people names in it and the laptop it has a password that I only know just steal it and bring it back to me that's it'' Jenna says

'' But how do you know my name when we never spoken to each other in school'' she laughs

'' It's a small town everyone knows everyone plus everyone has secrets to hide so do we have a deal sweet heart''

Jenna tells me if I steal it for her she won't tell my secret to no one but still I want to back out of the favor but I can't I don't have choice if she just knew my name like that then she can easily find out my secret.

'' Ok we have a deal just give the information where and who I steal it from'' Jenna smiles at me just hope it won't get worse if I help her

'' Remember Paige I don't care how you get the laptop just bring it to me no one else ok and you will be hearing from me soon'' Jenna gets up puts on her sunglasses on

'' Wait how would you let me know if I don't have your number'' right now I'm confuse I need her phone number if she want me to steal it for her

'' A '' what the hell is that means and she just leaves me here like an idiot just an alphabet she gives me I'm sitting here about 10 minutes thinking what the hell just happen here. So I start to walk home I need to be alone I have no one to talk about this never mind who would understand of what I'm going through right now

I get a text from Emily saying if I want to go hang out with her so go I to her house maybe spending time with will clam my nerves I get to her house knock on the door and her dad opens the door and I greet him. Then he walks me to the kitchen where Emily and her mom are eating pizza so I sit down eat

'' Paige how are you?'' Emily's mom asked me

'' I'm doing good'' I can't tell them '_oh I'm being blackmail by Toby's step-sister you know typical teenage crap' _

'' Paige what does your parents do for a living?'' Emily's dad asked me

'' My dad is a truck driver always on the road''

'' What about your mom'' Emily asked me I don't want to answer that question because I never told anyone about my mom

'' I can use your bathroom'' I asked them Pam says I can so I go to use the bathroom I lock myself and I sit on the floor I start to cry not sure why I'm crying I'm just angry she never once called or wrote me a letter I don't even know if she is dead or alive. I don't know how long I was in the bathroom I hear someone knocking on the door

'' Paige it's me Emily are you ok'' Emily said so I get up wipe eyes and I open the door I know my eyes are still puffy

'' Yeah I'm ok I think someone is cutting onions and the smell is strong'' I tell her rubbing my eyes she won't buy it at least I try

'' Paige I know you were crying but why was it because I asked about your mom I'm sorry'' she tells

'' Don't be sorry you didn't know since been a while since I talked about my mom'' I don't want her to be sorry for me then we go to her room to talk and we are seating on her bed

'' Paige you don't have to talk about it if you don't want I'm not going to force you'' she grab both of my hand and I just smile at her

'' I will tell you but don't tell anyone please''

'' Paige what you ever tell me I won't say it to no one else'' Emily tells me and I believe her

'' I haven't seen my mom since I was 6 years old one day she was taking me to school in the morning and then last thing I remember her saying to me was ' _I love you Paige don't you forget that' _she gives me a kiss the forehead. I didn't know what she meant by that I was 6 years old! When school end I was waiting for her all afternoon I was the last one in school a teacher called my dad to pick me up days went by then it turn into weeks then months and then years I never seen her since or heard from her why did she leave me Emily why!?''

''I don't know Paige but let it out if you have to cry'' I cry again then Emily grabs me pull me into a strong hug this was the first time I ever told someone I held this for a long time and it felt good that I let it out

I wake up I have my arms wrap around Emily our legs are tangled with each other and I'm lying on top of her must have not notice that I fell asleep or how we got into this position my head is still on her chest I hear her heart beat. I look up and she still is sleeping.

'' It's rude for you to stare at someone while sleeping'' Emily's eyes are still close

'' I wasn't staring I don't know what you are talking about'' I get off her and I move away from her just little bit and I turn my body facing her and I'm lying on my right side

'' How are you feeling Paige'' Emily asked now she turns her body we are facing each other now but she moves a little bit close to me

'' You are the first person I ever told about it'' Emily takes her hand starts rubbing my arm for a few seconds

Then Emily brings her hand down to my stomach and she starts tickling me she really caught me off guard I start laugh trying move away from her but then she gets on top of me still tickling me I'm trying to get away from her but she strong.

'' Emily! Get off me it's not fair stop!'' I'm still laughing she still didn't get off

'' Come Paige this is fun'' Emily is laughing her hands are all over my body out of nowhere Emily grabs my wrist and put above my head now she is staring at my eyes while I'm still breathing hard we look at each but feels likes a long time

'' Kiss me'' I tell her I don't know what happen in my head that made me say those words slowly Emily puts her hands on my neck and I feel soft lips on mine the kiss is passionate then I move hands down to her waist. Emily moves her lips onto my neck I feel her teeth nipped on my neck it made me moan and starts sucking my pulse point i know it will leave a mark. We kiss again this time our tongues fighting for dominance but have to stop we are not even dating I don't know what this kiss means to her or me. I move my lips away from her

'' Emily stop'' we both stop and we are out of breath

'' Sorry I did mean to take advantage of you'' Emily said really low

'' I didn't feel that you took advantage of me'' Emily gets off me we both sit down on the bed fixing ourselves

'' What does this mean the kiss'' Emily asked holy crap I have no idea but I can't say like that

'' I don't know but I really like you'' before I can finish her mom comes into the room

'' Is everything alright girls?'' Pam asked us

'' Yeah mom everything is ok'' Emily said I'm sitting here moving my hair so Pam won't see the hickey her daughter gave me

'' Emily wash up we are going out for dinner Paige do you want to join us?'' Pam asked me I'm looking at them

'' Maybe next time I have to go home'' so I stand up

'' Ok next time Paige'' Pam leaves the room

'' Emily we should talk about this next time only us two alone'' hope she is not mad I didn't want to join them for dinner

'' Ok we should'' Emily says she gives me hug before I leave and I start walking home went to my room I lay on my bed can't believe how today turn to be Emily and I kissed plus I'm getting blackmail by Jenna.

**-2 days later-**

It's the middle of the afternoon Emily did text but I haven't text back my mind is racing of doing the favor for Jenna then I get a text and I remember what she said

**Meet me at 4pm same spot- A **

How the hell did she get my number or from whom but she said she has connections of getting information on someone so I can't fuck it up I look at the time I start to get ready. When I get to the spot I see Jenna sitting down

'' Nice hickey'' Jenna smirks

'' So what do you want'' I tell her and Jenna is holding a folder

'' Change your tone of voice McCullers well that is not your last name you had to change it and well your mom is not in your life no more I know your secrets about your family I have many ways of finding out I can dig deeper into your secrets''

'' How did you know about my mom nothing being in my life no more''

'' Paige I told you I have my ways find out secrets plus I know someone so don't fuck it up here is the folder about who has the laptop Darren Wilden and the laptop is in his apartment'' Jenna give me the folder I read the information crap Wilden is a cop and his partner is Wayne Fields his Emily's dad

'' Jenna what the hell he is a damn cop and you want me to break into his apartment I'm not sure about this and are you sure he has the laptop''

'' Paige you said yes remember he has the laptop I know he does. I told you I know your past well your name was easy to find out the rest I know you know how the law works by the book they are not looking hard enough if they did well you know what could happen'' Jenna tells me is she right now I feel like I'm in hell who is the person that she knows I have to find out somehow if I can give her the laptop maybe she can tell me who she knows

'' Fine I will play by your rules you are so evil you know that right'' I tell her

'' I'm fascinated by the nature of evil'' Jenna smirks at me I'm still speechless this small town is showing me side that I never knew what kind of people lives here

So we talk about the plan of me breaking into the apartment the file has his address so tonight I have to do it hope it goes by plan good thing he is working late tonight so it will be easy. Jenna will be the getaway driver so that will be good when we got done talking I go home she will text me I'm in my room walking back and forth can't believe how deep I'm in she can easily do anything with that information about my past. I'm in my room grabbing my clothes it's all black I tell my aunt and Taylor that I'm going to the movies with friends and they believe me I'm freaking out for tonight.

**Same spot now- A**

I pack all my regular clothes into a bag right now I'm wearing all black I get to the spot and I see a car all black windows are tinted the window is rolled down and it's Jenna in driver seat. And I get in car and Jenna drives off she explaining to me the car will be down the block that's where I will meet her she tells me how the laptop looks it's black with few stickers on it. She tells me his apartment number once we are here in front of the building where he lives it's late at night and no one is around. Jenna tells me not to fuck it up I get out of the car and she drives off I go inside the building quick and I put on my mask and gloves.

I go up the stairs to Wilden's apartment I pick the lock for a few seconds and it worked I'm inside I look around small place the kitchen is next to the living room and I start going through his stuff in the bedroom I check his closet nothing I go look through his night stand nothing. In the bedroom there is nothing here and I go to the living room he has so many stuff around the place I look through everything I keep thinking to myself where he will put it. then I see a box next to the sofa I open the box and I see the laptop the one Jenna describe to me so quickly I put into the bag then I hear someone opening the door I look back and it's Wilden.

'' Who the hell are you!?'' he is angry I see him going straight at me I try to run but he grab my arm really hard but I punch him in the jaw and he lets go of me I try to run to the door but he quickly grab me by my hoodie and then he punched me in the stomach holy shit that hurt like hell.

'' You will not get away!'' he screamed then he punched me again in the stomach we are both fighting his punches hurts like I got hit by a baseball bat then I fall onto the floor I see him standing in front of me I see him trying to take the mask off but I can't let him do that so I kicked him in the nuts then he falls onto floor grab his balls. I quickly get up making sure I have the laptop inside the bag and I do so I run so fast but hear him screaming at me but I can't make out the words I look back and he is running after me.

I run so fast feeling like I'm in the Olympics and I hear gun shots being fired I'm really hoping I didn't get hit and I see Jenna's car I get inside I scream at her saying drive and she does. I'm heart is beating so fast and I'm breathing so hard right now I look behind making sure Wilden is not following us and he is not following us thank God.

'' Did you get the laptop?'' Jenna asked still driving

'' I'm doing fine I didn't shot at thanks for asking and yes I have the laptop'' I take off the mask and I take the laptop out of the bag and show it to her she stops the car

'' Good work I'm here thinking you will fuck it up '' Jenna said looking at the laptop and she drives again but this time we are going to the city

'' Why are we going to the city'' I asked Jenna and my body hurts right now I know tomorrow will be sore

'' We need to lay off for the night knowing Wilden he won't stop until he find out who took the laptop'' Jenna says to me we are going to the city and we are staying at a motel there just for the night

We get to a motel and I grab everything out of the car and we go get a room but with two beds so Jenna paid in cash I'm walking slowly because my body hurts like hell. Once we are inside the room I give Jenna the laptop but she doesn't turn on the laptop yet. I change my clothes in the bathroom and Jenna is on the phone I don't know what she is doing.

_**A/N: In my mail i see a review well to the guest i don't know who you are but thank you for the suggestion about Emily and Paige in the shower i will use it so thank you guest reader. :) **_


	5. Chapter 5

** _A/N: To the guest reader that gave the suggestion about Emily falling to break her she grabs Paige's breast so once again thank you..Next chapter will they first date. :)  
_**

**Paige POV- **

I wake up and my stomach hurts a lot right now when I try to move I look around and I see Jenna is still sleeping I thought she would have left me alone but she didn't but I need to know what's on the laptop. I go to the bathroom so far I only have a bruise on my arm but my stomach hurts when I touch it last night took me a while to sleep my body was still in shock from last night. I get out of the bathroom I see Jenna with a shirt on but no pants on I see her red panties.

'' Don't you have manners'' Jenna said to me

'' Sorry I didn't mean'' we both start to get ready then I see Jenna calling someone saying she has the laptop

'' Let's go we have to meet someone'' Jenna didn't let me speak she just grab everything and I did too we get inside the car and drive off and she stops the car front a building it's a nice looking place and nice area.

We get out of the car and go inside the building and Jenna knocks on the door and brunette girl opens the door well she knows Jenna so she lets us inside the apartment. I get a text from Emily but I ignore the text

'' I'm Melissa Hastings and you must be Paige'' Melissa told me I'm getting annoyed how does she knows my name

'' You must be Spencer's sister'' I told her and then Jenna gives the laptop to Melissa she turns it on never meet her before the last name gave it away

'' Told you she would be good for the job'' Jenna said to Melissa

'' Are you guys working to together and how did you know my name'' I asked Melissa

'' Well Jenna and I are involve in a crime and the videos has us doing the crime and we need the laptop because Wilden will use the videos against us and he is in it also in the video'' Melissa told me

'' What kind of crime?'' I asked them

'' Let's just say a crime of trying to keep someone quiet'' Jenna says to me

'' I know about your family Paige not just Jenna I'm a lawyer I can get anyone's information easily is that simple since now you know if you betray us I will make your life a living hell'' Melissa told me

'' I won't tell anyone about this you can trust me'' I told them Jenna sits in front of the laptop Melissa stands on her left side and me on the right we see Jenna typing the password and it worked on the screen it has a lot of files with names on it but Jenna looks for the video and she find one. The video shows Wilden talking to someone and they have the same costumes

'_It's done Garrett is dead you and Jenna need finish the job' Wilden said _and then I someone taking their mask off and it's Melissa

'' So Wilden betrayed the two of you that's why you need the laptop?'' I asked them

'' He betrayed us because I wouldn't pay him more money and we need it Garrett out of the picture because he was going to tell the cops of what we did'' Melissa told me

'' But how did all of this started it?'' I asked

'' Another story for another time'' Jenna said

'' Paige if Wilden ever asks you questions just act like you don't know he is going to look for who stole the laptop'' Melissa told me

'' I'm guessing this won't be the last time I hear from you two'' I tell them

'' No you won't we will seeing each other again'' Melissa said

'' The deal was to help Jenna that's it'' before I can finish Melissa interrupts me

'' you think that's it now that you know about the video you are involve you can't turn your back now'' Melissa tells me I try to think of something to say but I have nothing.

Jenna and I get in the car and Melissa gets in her car and Melissa tells Jenna to follow her to a junk yard to destroy it so the car Jenna is driving so Wilden won't recognize it so we are here in the junk yard Jenna sells the car then we get into Melissa's car. She drives us back to town and I look at the time and I have 30 minutes before school starts.

They drop me of at my house I go inside and I see a note in the kitchen table and it says _Paige, we are going out and we won't be back tomorrow afternoon love, Katy_. That's a good thing they left last night because right now they would be yelling at me I go get ready for school I took a quick shower and I send a text to Emily

**To Emily: Sorry I haven't answer back I been busy **

**From Emily: It's ok do you need a ride to school? **

**To Emily: Yeah thanks **

10 minutes later Emily came to pick me we go to the coffee shop to buy coffee and I really need to drink coffee I didn't get enough sleep and I know today will be a long day. Emily is standing by me next to my locker and I see Aria and Spencer walking straight to us and they greet Emily and me.

'' Did you guys see the news last night?'' Aria asked us

'' About what?'' I asked

'' The doctor killer he killed 2 people last night the cops found the bodies by a dumpster in Maine'' Spencer said

'' That guy is a sick bastard he should rot in hell'' Emily said I'm just standing here taking out my books from the locker

'' You think you he has a family?'' Aria asked this should be interesting

'' Maybe if he is a sick bastard then his family must be messed up in their head also'' Spencer said

'' I have to go'' I slam my locker so hard it scare them I go to the bathroom and lock myself in the stall they can call him all kinds of names but Spencer is wrong I'm not messed up in the head but that comment hurt me. How could they understand or anyone that's why I can't tell anyone not even Emily but I really want to be with her. Spencer is wrong only because he kills people do not mean that family is messed up in the head or just kill people like him.

**From Emily: Are you ok? **

I don't text back I get out of the stall and wash my face with cold water and I don't the napkins around in the bathroom so I use my shirt to dry my face I leave the bathroom and I go to class and put my head down because right now I don't feel like talking to someone.

Class ended it when I get out of the classroom I hear Emily calling me I look back and she is right there with Spencer, Aria and Hanna

'' Paige are you ok I been texting you?'' Emily asked me

'' Yeah I'm doing fine I just don't feel good'' I tell them

'' Well you been acting strange all day'' Spencer said to me I really want to tell her why I feel like this but I can't and I feel I can't be myself around them

'' Paige you can tell us what's bothering you'' Aria said to me

'' I'm fine ok I just want to be alone'' and I walk away

**-Next Day- **

**To Emily: I'm sorry about the other day **

**From Emily: What's going on? **

**To Emily: I just wasn't feeling good **

**From Emily: Are you feeling better? **

Before I can text I hear Jenna talking to me

'' Texting your girlfriend?'' Jenna says to me I'm here at the coffee shop sitting down before school starts

'' Are you jealous that I'm not texting you'' I wink at her

'' In your dreams I'm not jealous'' Jenna says to me

'' What can I do for you''

'' Let's go to my car so we can talk'' when we leave the coffee I see Wilden standing by Jenna's car this can't be good

'' Well Jenna this must be your new girlfriend'' Wilden says to Jenna then looks at me

'' What do you want Wilden'' Jenna says to him

'' I have something missing from me do you have any idea whom might of took it'' Wilden said looking at Jenna

'' I don't know what you are talking about so leave us alone'' Jenna said and Wilden steps away from the car

'' You should be careful Jenna gets bored easily'' He said looking at me Then he leaves us and Jenna and I get in the car I'm not sure what he meant by that

While driving to school

'' What did you wanted it to talk about'' I asked her

'' I was going to let you know that pig started asking questions to Melissa and me until comes after you asking questions just be careful around him'' Jenna tells me

'' Ok I will Jenna are you gay and what does he mean you get bored easily '' I asked just curious

'' Wouldn't you like to know and Wilden just trying to scare you don't believe a word he says '' Jenna says

When we get to school Jenna parks the car and I see Emily and her friends in front of the school Toby with Spencer and Hanna with Caleb but I don't see Aria when I'm walking next to Jenna towards the building they are looking at me like I'm crazy. When I stop in front of them Jenna says something to me.

'' I see you around Paige'' Jenna says to me then goes inside the building

'' You shouldn't be around her she is not a good person'' Spencer said to me

'' To me she is a nice person'' I tell them

'' Spencer is right Paige don't be around her'' Emily said

'' Look I don't tell all of you what to do so don't tell what to do'' I told them and it's too early to fight with them

'' Don't say we didn't warn you Paige'' Caleb said to me

The bell rings and we go to class

**Emily POV- **

Since when Paige started being friends with Jenna lately Paige been acting strange since we kissed I been trying to talk about the kiss to her but she been busy she did tell me that she likes me has more than a friend. I don't want us just to mess around I want to a relationship with her but also I need to tell her how I feel.

I told Aria, Spencer and Hanna about the kiss I never kissed someone like that before that's it I'm going to talk about it with her we keep wasting time not talking about gym class ended right now I take my towel to the showers and I see Paige and her body is wet. I'm thinking to push her against the wall right now and start kissing her all over her body and teasing her until she begs for more. Right now I can't think like that because it's starting to make wet I go to the shower stall next to her.

'' The water feels good doesn't it?'' Paige asked me looking at me

'' Yeah I just the winter to end and summer to come already I enjoy being at the beach'' I tell her and she smiles at me

'' I can picture you having fun at the beach'' Paige tells I think she is flirting with me

10 minutes taking a shower we are both done I see Paige naked it and wow her body is beautiful I need to stop looking at her like that Paige and I walk at the same time but she lets me go first. I wasn't paying attention of how the floor was really slippery when I walk next to Paige I almost trip and Paige comes and grab me before I fall but I notice my hand is holding Paige's left breast. And I feel Paige's hands holding me and I feel my body turning hot I don't how long we was like this

'' You know if you wanted to grab my breast you could at least asked me out on a date'' Paige says to me then Paige and I get up

'' Paige I'm so sorry I didn't notice I was holding your breast'' my face is really right now I just leave Paige and I go get clothes and starting to get dress really fast

And Paige comes next to me so we can talk it will be hard to talk since I grabbed her breast

'' Emily let's talk about this'' Paige tells me coming standing next to me right now all she is wearing a towel

'' Ok fine let's talk about this after school but please can you get changed'' I tell her I couldn't say no to those brown eyes of hers

So I wait for her at my car since school finished we will go to my place and talk since my parents are working it will only us two in the house and I see Paige coming towards the car and she gets inside we both didn't say one word in the car. We get to my house and we go to my room and Paige and I take our jacket off. I sit on the window seat and Paige sits next to me

'' Paige I really like you more than a friend but I don't want us to be fling'' I tell her and Paige grabs my hands

'' Emily I feel the same way that kiss I really liked it and I do have feelings for you'' I didn't let her finish so I put my hands on her neck we start kissing and she puts her hand on my leg but doesn't move her up and down she squeeze my thigh gently we stop kissing and our foreheads are resting on each other.

'' Show what you want can you show what you like I don't want to be alone you are everything I want'' Paige tells me and I kiss her lips again

'' Paige that's the sweetest thing someone ever said that to me'' I tell her we before giggle

'' Let me take out you on a date this Saturday night'' Paige said

'' Yeah I would like that where are we going for our first date''

'' It's going to be a surprise'' Paige winks at me

I kiss her one more time then we start doing our homework together I can't stop smiling plus Saturday she is taking me out on a date can't wait later on Paige had to go home I walk her to the door because her aunt came to pick her up.

'' Text me before you go to sleep'' I tell Paige and I give her a quick kiss on the lips

'' Sure no problem'' then she leaves

I go to my room I still have a big smile on my face and I get a text from Hanna

**From Hanna: Hey Em I'm bored what you doing**

**To Hanna: Come over I have to tell you something :) **

**From Hanna: Ok I be there in 10min **

It's been 10 minutes and Hanna got here we quickly go to my room and she sits down on my bed she can tell that I'm happy

'' What do you have to tell me'' Hanna asked

'' Well Paige asked me out on a date'' Hanna gives me a hug

'' I knew soon or later Paige would ask you out how did it happen'' Hanna asked I would tell her but not sure I should tell her about what happen in the locker room shower

'' After school when gym class finish we came to my room and talk about how we feel I told her how I feel then when she told she felt the same I couldn't wait so I kissed her and this Saturday she is taking me out'' I tell her

'' Wow I'm happy for you this so cool you finally have a girlfriend'' she tells me but I'm not sure about that yet

'' Hanna Paige and I haven't talked about being girlfriends yet''

'' Em don't worry she will ask you trust me''

Hanna and I spent talking about everything and I asked her how Caleb and she are doing Hanna tells they are doing fine they finally told each other that they truly love each other and I'm happy for them.

**From Paige: I'm go to sleep good night Emily **

** To Paige: Me too good night Paige xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

** _A/N: This chapter is Emily's POV only and i want to thank Dinosaurfan for the suggestion for the first date and when Paige says' If I am the sky, then you are my star' its from a song call ' you don't have clue'-by Royksopp well you readers hope you like this chapter :)  
_**

**Emily POV- **

Today is our date and I'm really nervous going on a date with Paige but I don't know what to wear so that's why I called the girls to come over and help me to pick an outfit then I get a text from Paige.

**From Paige: Hey Em wear something comfortable** **tonight **

**To Paige: Ok I will **

Then Aria, Spencer and Hanna come to my room and I greet them then Hanna goes to my closet and start looking at my clothes of what I should wear.

'' Did Paige tell you where the date is going to take place?'' Aria asked me

'' No Paige said to wear something comfortable''

'' Aww that is sweet are you nervous'' Spencer asked

'' A little bit I know I will have fun with Paige tonight''

Then Hanna brings a sparkle fade cozy drop shoulder top it's black with light blue skinny jeans Paige did say wear something comfortable so I go get changed and then Hanna does my make-up.

'' Em wait until Paige sees you she won't keep her hands of you'' Hanna said and I start to blush

'' Oh my god why are you blushing something happen Emily didn't it'' Spencer said to me

'' Tell us what happen I know you didn't tell me the whole story'' Hanna said

'' Ok fine at school in the gym locker Paige and I went to go take a shower and when I got done I almost tripped but Paige caught me in time but I had my hand holding her breast I don't know how it happen'' I tell them but I was still blushing

'' Can't believe that happen between you and her' 'Aria said the 3 of them laughed

'' Come guys don't laugh'' I tell them and I start brushing my hair

'' You can't lie that was funny I'm surprise you didn't touch anything else'' Hanna said

'' Hanna!'' I yelled at her

'' Relax Emily it was a joke'' Spencer said

When I got done getting dressed Hanna already did my hair and make-up and my mom comes to the room

'' Wow Emily you beautiful'' My mom said to me and gives me a hug

'' So girls what are you doing tonight'' My mom asked my friends

'' Have a movie night at my place'' Spencer said

'' Well honey Paige is down stairs waiting for you'' I couldn't hold my smile we all go down stairs and I see Paige waiting by the door with a sunflower in her hand

'' Wow Emily you look beautiful tonight'' Paige said and gives me the flower and Paige is wearing black skinny jean and her jacket it half way open she has a obey cosmic blues oversized shirt

'' A sunflower?'' Hanna asked

'' Well Emily said she likes summer season so why not a sunflower'' Paige said nervously

'' Well I like it thank you Paige'' I give her a kiss on the cheek so leave my house and get into my car Paige tells me the address

We are here at the restaurant and it's called Bourbon Street the outside looks great has feeling like being in New Orleans style we go inside and the host takes us to our table and hands gives us the menu and Paige comes and takes out the chair for me.

'' Thank you Paige'' I sit down and so does Paige the restaurant is great has two floors and a bar plus the lights are kind of dim the place has few picture frames the place is big and it has crystal chandler lights

'' Wow Paige how did you find this place''

'' I found it online the reviews says it's a good place'' Paige tells me we look at our menu

'' So what you think I should order'' I never been here plus I don't want order something then I won't like it

'' Well you should order the po'boy sandwich it's really great it has fried shrimp and lettuce, tomato, pickles and mayonnaise it taste good trust me'' Paige tells me

'' Have you tired it before?'' I ask her

'' Yeah but I went to New Orleans before'' Paige tells me I didn't know that

'' So what's your favorite movie'' Paige asked me

'' 28 weeks later is my favorite movie''

'' Good movie so you watch the walking dead show'' Paige smiles

'' Yeah I love that show'' I tell her

'' Hi my name is Tony and I will be your waiter for tonight are you ready to order'' he told us

'' We will order the po'boy sandwich and I will get a coke to drink what about you Emily''

'' I will take coke also''

'' Ok that's two Po'boy and two cokes ok I will be right back'' the waiter leaves

'' Paige what's your favorite movie''

'' That's a hard one but my favorite movies is Texas chain saw massacre''

'' I like that movie and all the remakes are not that bad'' I tell Paige

We talked about favorite music and other stuff she knows I like zombie movies and other type of horror movies so we like the same movie and went it comes to music well we don't like the same artist. I told her I like Beyoncé and she doesn't she likes the band Fleetwood Mac we can't always like the same thing and the waiter comes with our food and it looks good.

'' Ladies her is your food'' the waiter starts handing the plate of food to us and the drinks also

'' Thank you'' Paige tells him

'' Anything else'' he asked us

'' No everything is good'' I tell him and a Fleetwood Mac song starts to play Paige told me and I take a bite out of my sandwich and it taste so good

'' Paige this taste really good''

'' Told you it taste good'' we both start to eat and I'm having a good time with Paige

'' When we are done here eating I have another surprise for us'' Paige told me

'' Really is that why you told me to wear something comfortable''

'' Yeah but I think you will love it''

So we talked about favorite TV show growing up she told me that she liked Pokémon has a kid growing up also loved the games its cute I can picture Paige collecting the cards and playing the games. I told her my favorite show was hey Arnold Paige also liked that show talking to her feels good.

'' I'm so full right now'' I tell Paige

'' Me too we should start going'' Paige calls the waiter and he gives her the check so Paige paid for dinner and gave him a tip also and we leave the restaurant.

Paige tells me the address for our next part of the date I never heard of this place so while driving to place

'' Hope you will like this place it will be so much fun'' Paige tells me

'' I will like it even if I don't know what kind place it is''

We get to the place and it's called Indoor Extreme Sports we both get out of the car and Paige grab my hand we start to walk. Once the place it's big it's a paint ball place and I look at Paige and she is smiling

'' Well do you like it'' Paige looked at me worried that I won't like it

'' Of course this looks so much fun''

'' Ok cool for minute I thought you won't like it come lets play'' Paige said

We walk to the front of the counter and we see a middle age guy

'' Hey ladies how can I help you'' he had a Mohawk green with a beard

'' We would like join the zombie fest and how much is it'' Paige asked him this is the best date ever

'' Well the zombie fest is played into 2 groups and its 3 rounds one rule is to make it out alive you think ladies will survive'' the Mohawk guy tells us

'' Of course we can how much'' I told him

''It's 80 dollars and also you will get a locker to put away your stuff'' he said so Paige paid and he gave us the locker key and he said when we are ready to come back to him to get out gear.

'' Paige this is going to be so much fun never on a date like this before'' taking off my jacket and putting in the locker and Paige does the same

'' Well I'm happy you like it to be honest I was nervous about you not liking this idea'' Paige tells me and I tie my hair into a ponytail

'' Paige I'm having fun with you tonight this the best date ever'' I smile at her we leave the locker room and go to the guy and I see a few people there waiting to get ready.

The Mohawk guy explain us the rules and how to play the game and he gives all of us the paint ball gun and the paint and he takes us to the level of where we are going to playing. And everything is dark the lights are flashing so fast in different colors looks like an abandoned ware house style and other players are getting ready to play. And we are greeting each other before we start to play.

'' Remember the rule make it out alive together or alone'' he told us

'' Emily are you ready''

'' Yeah I'm ready are you scare'' I told her

'' No way I'm not scare but if you are I could hold your hand and I won't tell anyone that you are scare to play'' I laugh

'' PLAYERS GET READY TO PLAY IT STARTS NOW''A voice over the speakers

So we all go inside and this place is so creepy and dark and the props are good they kind of scare me so Paige and I are in two different so the rules is kill the zombie and the other team players also. I'm on the red team and Paige is on the blue team and bell rings now.

**-Round 1- **

We all run together first level is the asylum and its really creepy feels like I'm in a horror movie there is fake blood over the wall and floor and I hear people screaming because zombies came out of nowhere and I start to shoot and we run out. I see the team looking around but they don't me and I go hide and I shoot 3 people and they are out but I don't see Paige.

**-Round 2- **

We go to the next level and it's an abandoned school gym and more zombies' pop out again and I run and hide then I start shooting again I keep running and I see Paige but she doesn't me so try to get close so she won't see me. I hide behind a wall and Paige is just looking around trying to get out of the gym so run up to her and I shoot her in the back

'' What the hell?!'' Paige scream and I laugh

'' Emily no way I didn't see you'' Paige tells me and I still laugh

'' Next time you should be careful see you in 5 minutes'' I blow a kiss at her and she just laughs

**-Round 3- **

Last is a level meat factory all these effects in this place is awesome really feels like I'm in a real movie plus this place is in a big ware house with so much room and the fake blood is everywhere again the people dressed up as zombie are doing a good job scaring people. I see the other team plus and I see Paige again this time she is with 2 other team players so 3 other team players of mine we go together and hide so we can get the blue team.

We get close and we start shooting but Paige runs away and I go after her she really thinks she can get away from me guess again we run to a dead end and we get ready to shoot.

'' Last chance Emily to back down'' Paige has her gun point at me

'' Paige you won't win'' I tell her and I have my gun point at her also

'' I don't give up easily'' Paige runs left and I chase after her I stop and I have my aim and I shoot I hit her right on her lower back and I win

'' Again you are really good'' Paige yells and we start walking to each other we both start to laugh and game is over

'' Wow Emily you are really good at this game''

'' Well never judge a book by its cover'' I tell her so we leave there is an exit door before we open the door a zombie come and scare us Paige and I both scream and I shoot the zombie. After that we go hand in the gears and we head to locker room and get our stuff once we leave the place walking back to the car.

'' Paige I want to show you something if that's ok with you''

'' Ok yeah sure you can show me anything''

'' It's where my friends and I hang out for the summer it's our secret place'' I tell her

I drive her to place it's a small beach since there isn't snow around this month it's still cold tonight it took about 15 minutes to get here I park the car and we both get.

'' Wait are you going to kill me'' Paige says

'' Damn I was waiting until we go into the woods where no one can hear us'' we both laugh I grab her hand we start to walk it's a short walk its little dark and good thing my iPhone has a flashlight in it.

And we are here we walk close to the water

'' Wow Emily its beautiful here at night'' Paige and I are now facing each other

'' This the secret place I wanted to show I come here sometimes to alone or just to think I like it here'' I tell Paige now she holding both of my hands and we step close to each other

'' Thank you for showing me wow Emily you are so beautiful the way the moonlight is hitting on your face it light up your eyes''

I kiss Paige and I put my hands around her back Paige puts her hands on my waist this kiss is passionate our tongues collide with each other I bite her bottom she lets out a soft moan. We stop kissing

'' If I am the sky then you are my star'' Paige said to me

'' That's beautiful Paige you really know what to say to make a girl feel special'' I give peck on the lips

'' Only for you Emily I know is only our first date but do you want to be my girlfriend?'' Paige tells me

'' I thought you would never ask'' we both kiss again

'' Lets go home'' I tell her so leave the and I drive her back home we both get out of the car and I walk to her to the door

'' Paige I had fun tonight hank you''

'' Glad you had fun tonight text me when you get home so I can know you are safe''

we kiss again I would never get bored of kissing Paige we stop kissing and we say bye to each other she gets inside the house and I get into my car and drive home. I get home and I told my mom I had fun tonight with Paige i go to my room and get ready for bed.

**To Paige: I'm home i'm going to sleep good night Paige xoxo **

**From Paige: That's good i'm going to sleep also good night Em xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Paige POV-**

Last night was great I asked Emily to be my girlfriend and she said yes and I'm really happy and I get a good morning text from Emily I was never a big fan of sending a good morning text to someone.

**From Emily: Good morning :) **

**To Emily: Morning how did you sleep?**

**From Emily: I slept good **

I get changed and I go down stair to eat and I see my aunt cooking and she has the music loud and its Fleetwood Mac the song is Rhiannon it's my favorite song from them. And my aunt singing along with the song she turns and sees me sitting down and I sing along with her 'would_ you stay if she promised you heaven? Will you ever win? Will you ever_ win?'

'' Morning Paige you seem happy'' then hands me the plate of food

'' The date with Emily last night was great and I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes'' I said it with a big smile

'' That's great sweetie I'm happy for you'' she gives me a hug

Then Taylor comes into the kitchen holding the mail in his hand and sits down across from me

'' Guess what sweetie Paige and Emily are girlfriends'' My aunt says to Taylor

'' Wow that's good news'' He gives me a high-five a moment later he hands me a letter I know the hand writing it's from my dad I just sit speechless

'' Do you want me to throw it away?'' Taylor asked me

'' no I will read it in my room'' I leave the kitchen and go straight to my room I sit on my bed I open the letter and it's post card from Maine I still can't explain to myself why I keep each post card he sends me I hide the post cards and letters in a box under my bed.

_Dear Paige, _

_I miss you a lot words can't describe of how much I miss you and I know you still hate me of what I been doing to other people you are the only person I ask for forgiveness but I will understand if you never forgive me and I won't force you to forgive me. I remember the first time you learn how to ride a bike you was 7 years old when you fell you tired not cry because you didn't want the other kids to see you cry you got up took off your helmet threw it on the ground and you went inside the house. _

_I'm not sure you remember but you were young but you asked me why did you fall I told you first you have to learn by falling and the more you practice you get better but first you must fall in order to keep on trying not everyone learns right away at first. I'm telling you this because I know you hate me right now but you have to live your own life Paige and I know I won't be there for the big special moments like your senior prom or when you get married._

_But watching you grow up was the best moments for me and I love you Paige and I miss you I'm sorry that we are not a normal family. I have to go now but I will send you another letter soon. _

_Love, Dad _

I cried because I don't remember learning how to ride a bike but he does and he is right I do hate him that we are not a family I look at the post card it's says greetings from bar harbor Maine in big letters. I look under my bed and I take out the box it's an old small wooden box my grandfather gave it to me before he died. I take out the other letters and postcards and I remember this one it was the first letter he send me and a postcard from Tennessee.

_Dear Paige, _

_Paige I'm sorry that you had to see what I did to your uncle Dave is no excuse but I blacked out into another person but you living with Taylor and your aunt Katy is for the best I won't tell you where I be living or going it's better if you not knowing but I will send letters every time I'm in a new state. That's why you must change your last name to McCullers because when you grow up I don't want people to know that I'm your father they won't care if you are a good person or not. The only thing they would remember is me killing other people and I don't want you to go through that you don't deserve to. I have to go until then I will write to you again soon_

_Love Dad, _

I cry again it's too much right now I was having a great morning today then I get his letter and I cry since he is always moving around he doesn't have a return address where I can send him a letter because there is a lot I want to tell him but how I feel but I bottle everything inside. There is so much hate and rage of what I hide inside of me and I don't know how to handle that emotion right now but I won't let it take over right now.

So put the letters back into the box close and hide it under the bed and I lay on my bed and sometimes I wonder if what would happen if my dad wasn't a killer I can't picture it of how that will turn out to be. And I get a text from Caleb

**From Caleb: Hey do you want to hang out? **

**To Caleb: Yeah sure is Toby is going to hang out with us**

**From Caleb: Yeah he is I still want a rematch injustice game**

**To Caleb: Whatever who place we are going to**

**From Caleb: Toby's place do you want me to pick u up **

**To Caleb: Yeah sure thanks **

Maybe hanging out with them will cheer me up Toby and Caleb they are like brothers to me sometimes sucks being an only child few minutes later Caleb came to pick me up. Now we are at Toby's house and we greet each other and then we go to his room.

'' So Paige what's new'' Toby asked while Caleb is at the bathroom

'' I was on a date last night with Emily''

'' Wow that's great how did it go'' he asked

'' It went great and at the end I asked Emily to be my girlfriend and she said yes'' I have huge smile on my face

'' That's great that you two are dating'' Toby said and Caleb comes back into the room

'' What I missed'' Caleb asked

'' Dude Paige and Emily are dating'' Toby said

'' That's great Paige but I thought you wasn't ready to date'' Caleb told me

'' Well I can't wait forever plus I really like her'' Caleb gives me a high-five

We start to play call of duty and who ever lose has to pass the controller up right now Toby and I play the first game and he is really good at this game he killed me 4 times and I killed him only 2 times. Damn I lost

'' You lose Paige pass it up'' Caleb laughs at me

'' Whatever dude Toby is going to kick your ass'' I told him I tell Toby I'm going to use the bathroom so I leave the room before passing the bathroom I hear someone playing an instrument the music sound nice so I follow the music to a room and it's Jenna I didn't know she can play the flute.

'' Wow that was great I didn't you can play the flute'' I told her and Jenna puts the flute down

'' Thanks there is a lot you don't know about me'' Jenna tells and I walk into her room and I look around it's a simple room but nice

'' Melissa wants to talk to you she needs a favor'' Jenna tells me

'' Oh god I already helped you'' I tell her but I lower my voice

'' Remember what she said you already of what we did you can't back unless you want her to make your life a living hell'' Jenna tells me

'' Fine when she does want to see me''

'' Later tonight we go to her place I let you know you should return to the guys'' Jenna tells me I go to use the bathroom then I go back to Toby's room and we start to play injustice for a while. After a while playing I go home early so Caleb drives me back home and when I get home I take a shower and I call Emily I want to hear her voice right now.

'' Hey Emily how is your day?" I asked her

'' _Hey Paige my day is good I'm going to Hanna's house for a little while, what you did today'' _

'' Well I went to Toby's house and Caleb was there so we played video games and I told them that we are dating''

'' _Really you told them I'm going to tell the girls also plus Hanna text me today asking questions of how the date went last night'' Emily giggles and so do I _

'' Hope you tell them good things''

'' _Don't worry I will plus I have a cute girlfriend'' _

'' That's all I get is cute'' I hear Emily laughing

'' Yeah you are cute to me well I call you later Spencer came to pick me up''

'' Ok fine but I'm better then cute bye'' we both say bye and hang up

I'm here waiting for Jenna text its night time still feel like that I'm made a deal with the devil and sold my soul damn Jenna takes forever just to text me just want this night to end already. Jenna might mean to other people's eyes but to me she is nice in a weird way but for Melissa not sure because this the second time I meet her. It's a text from Jenna

**I'm here at front of your house- A **

I look outside and I see Jenna's car so I grab my jacket and leave the house I get inside the car and she drives off we didn't talk we get here to Melissa's house and Jenna knocks on the door and we greet each other.

'' Well let's get to business'' Melissa said and she walk us into the living room and we all sit down

'' What favor do you need me to do'' I asked

'' I need you to do a home invasion just destroy the place and steal a file under the name Garrett'' Melissa said to me wow this is big

'' Why?''

'' His name is Wren Kingston he is a doctor at Rosewood hospital let just say he thinks only because he is involve he think he can do anything want he wants'' Melissa said

'' How many people is involve with you guys or against you two'' I said

'' Paige don't worry about that ok'' Jenna tells me

'' Something tells me this won't be the last favor I will do'' I said to Melissa

'' You are right but don't worry I will pay if you do this home invasion how does 3 thousand dollars sound or I can expose your secrets all over town so what's your next move'' Melissa tells I look at Jenna for a few seconds and I look back at Melissa

'' Fine I will do the home invasion when do you want me to do it'' I was on spot I had to made up my mind fast by the look of Melissa's face she doesn't joke about making someone life hell

'' Tomorrow night you will do it and I will give you his information before you do it and Jenna will be your getaway driver again and I will get the used car tomorrow also'' Melissa said

'' What you will do Melissa'' Jenna asked so Jenna Melissa explain the plan to me what to do this is the first time I do an home invasion just hope I don't get sucker punch by him like Wilden did to me. Melissa tells me just destroy the place and take a medical record file name is Garrett because she wants to know how Wilden killed Garrett because Widlen never told them how he died.

'' I will spy on Wilden to make sure he doesn't catch you two in the act plus Wilden still didn't give up on looking for the laptop'' Melissa said

'' Wait how would I know Wren has the file and not in his office'' I said

'' Because I checked in his office and the medical records and is not there plus Wren always takes the files home after work which he is signed to'' Melissa said I'm hoping the file is in his home

When we get done talking about the plan Melissa said to meet her at the cemetery and from there Jenna will drive to his place and Melissa will spy on Wilden making sure he doesn't catch us. I feel like I'm living a double life part time high school student at night part time thief and 3 thousand dollars is a lot of money to me. Jenna drives me home and while driving we don't talk again when I get out of the car all she say is '_It will be over soon'_ I didn't know what she meant by that but for me feels like the beginning to me.

**Emily POV- **

Talking to Paige on the phone was great it made me laugh when I called her cute Spencer and I are here in Hanna's room Aria couldn't make it she had family night and it's been going well with her mom and dad they finally agreeing on the same thing. Hanna made popcorn so the 3 of us are sitting on her bed just talking

'' So Emily how was the date and I want every detail'' Hanna said

'' Well the date was so much fun we went to restaurant and then we to a paintball indoor place''

'' Wow that sounds fun what else happen'' Spencer said

'' I took to the secret place where we hang out for the summer we kissed and Paige asked me to be her girlfriend I said yes'' I said smiling

'' I see I told you two will be girlfriends so when is the second date'' Hanna said happily

'' Not sure yet but I'm really happy right now''

''Hanna is happy too and now she want us to go on a group date'' Spencer starts eating popcorn

'' That's a great idea Spence we should go on a group date now we all are dating someone'' Hanna said

We start watching a movie on Netflix it's called winter's bones with Jennifer Lawrence which she is in the movie plus its really good movie and then I see Spencer texting to Toby I think.

'' Is everything ok Spence'' I asked while Hanna left the room for moment

'' Yeah I was texting Caleb he was Toby and Paige a while ago'' Spencer told me

'' Yeah Paige told me she was with the guys earlier''

'' Caleb is trying to think what to get for Toby's birthday which is in a few days'' Spencer said then Hanna comes into the room

'' What's going on'' Hanna asked

'' Caleb doesn't know what to get for Toby for his birthday'' I said

'' We should throw a surprise party'' Hanna said Spencer and I agree

'' That's good when we can invite a few people to the cabin house'' Spencer said

'' Yeah make sure Jenna doesn't come'' Hanna said

'' It's odd that Paige and Jenna are friends'' Spencer said

'' I know but I can't tell Paige who to be friends with'' I said

'' Emily when is Paige birthday'' Hanna said

'' I don't know I never asked''

'' Well text her to and ask when is it'' Spencer

**To Paige: Babe when is your birthday**

**From Paige: Babe? I thought it was 'cute' n my birthday already passed **

**To Paige: You are still cute it passed what month was it**

**From Paige: October why? **

**To Paige: What I can't ask my cute girlfriend **

**From Paige: Very funny when's your birthday **

**To Paige: August I text u before I go to sleep **

'' Well her birthday was in October'' I told them

We talked about the surprise birthday party for Toby at Spencer's cabin I think it will be fun with everyone at the party and everyone will have a great time since Spencer already knows what kind of cake Toby likes we don' t have to worry about that. After while talking I go home I called Paige but she didn't pick she must be busy I send her a text then I went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Paige POV-**

Tonight is the night when I break into Wren's condo and again my heart is beating fast but I'm here getting my stuff ready just really hope Wren doesn't come until I'm done. I told my aunt that I'm going out with Jenna tonight saying we are going the movies and I get a call from Emily

'' _Hey babe'' Emily said_

'' Hey gorgeous how are you''_ I told her _

'' _I'm good are you free tonight?'' Emily asked _

'' I'm not free tonight sorry but what you had in mind''

'' _I'm going Spencer's house and all of us are going tonight'' Emily said_

'' Sounds fun maybe next time I will go''

'' I_ts ok you know Toby's birthday is coming up so we are going to throw a surprise party for him so don't say a word ok'' _

'' I promise I won't say a word where will the party be at'' I asked

'' _It will be Spencer's cabin and I know you and Jenna are friends but they don't want her to come''_ Emily said

'' Is that wrong since Toby and Jenna are step siblings she can't come to the party''

'' _Paige is complicated between them'' Emily said_

'' Ok let's talk later I have to go now''

'' _Ok call me before you go to bed'' Emily said _

'' Yes I will call you before I go to bed''

I look at the time and I have to go meet Jenna and Melissa at the cemetery not sure why she wants to meet there it took me about few minutes to get here I'm waiting for them to come so I go inside where its warm. 10 minutes passed by and I Jenna and Melissa coming inside damn they took forever but we go somewhere else to talk.

'' Paige here is the apartment number and remember what to do'' Melissa said and she gives me a piece a paper with the number on it

'' Are you ready'' Jenna asked

'' Yeah I'm ready I got my mask and gloves'' it's a ski mask all black and black gloves also the ski mask hides my face really well so that's a good thing

'' Ok here is the key to his apartment when are you done you and Jenna will meet me at my place ok and that's when I pay you'' Melissa said

So Melissa leaves and Jenna and I get go to the car and Jenna starts to drive and I out on my black gloves on my heart is still beating fast.

'' Jenna how do you feel about all of this''

'' We've all done things that we're not proud of'' Jenna said that is true

'' True but you think other people will understand why we do things that we have to do'' I said

'' Paige to be honest I don't care anymore about what other people will say there is a reason I don't tell people about my past of what I have done''

'' Really Jenna is that bad because you know my past and my family and yet I don't know anything about you I'm not saying to tell me all in one night'' I didn't know what else to say

'' Paige you think that we are friends'' I didn't let Jenna finish

'' You know what yes in some weird way I thought we are friends everyone keep telling me not to talk to you and'' and she didn't let me finish

'' Look Paige just do the job tonight ok that's it and we are here I will be down the block'' I look at her but she doesn't look me so I put on my mask and I look around and quickly I go inside the apartment.

I run fast to Wren's apartment and I use the key Melissa gave me and I go inside wow he has cool place has a pool table and a fire place oh that's great he has golf clubs next to the bookshelves. I always wanted it to break something with a golf club. So I go look for the medical file first and I see he has a second floor I go upstairs and he has an office and the door is open there is so many folders around and I start look quickly for Garrett folder.

I throw everything on the floor books, papers, and I break all the picture frames and I open the desk draw and I look through the folders and I see Garrett's folder I open it and I read everything it was not a pretty picture when he died. When I got done reading I take out the papers that was inside and I fold the paper put inside my pocket making sure it won't fall out.

So I go downstairs go to the bookshelves and I take out a golf club out of the bag and I start to smash everything with it I break his tv and I go to the kitchen break all the plates and glass cups. And then I throw every book on the floor then I go break his entire poster which they were in a frame then I see he has liquor cabin small one so I open it he has a lot of different kind of liquor bottles and I break every bottle. I hear someone opening the door and I go hide quickly and I see Spencer and Wren coming inside the building but Emily told me she was at Spencer's place what is going on they look around.

'' Wren you have to call the police right now'' But wren didn't do it he runs up to the second floor and Spencer follows him

I get out of the hiding place luckily they didn't see me so I throw the golf club on the floor I didn't notice when someone coming down stairs and I feel a sharp pain on my back I had to hold it in. I turn around and I see its Spencer holding a pool stick I didn't want to hit her so I just push her onto the floor and I run away really fast. I go outside really fast and I see Spencer 's car parked in front of the building I quickly look around and I see a brick next to the trash bins I go pick it up I stand in front of the car and I throw the brick and it breaks the windshield.

I hear Spencer Screaming not sure what she is saying so I run really fast I go inside the car I scream at Jenna saying drive because they are going to call the cops and Jenna starts to drive pretty fast. This the second time I get hit while the break in right now I'm having trouble breathing not sure why and I take off my mask.

'' Jenna I can't breathe'' While trying to control my breathing but is not working putting my hand on my chest

'' Paige try to breathe slowing'' Jenna stops the car puts her hand my head moving my hair off my face

'' Paige listen to me I'm going to help to take off the hoodie ok'' I nod my head saying yes and she takes off the hoodie and I'm still having trouble breathing and I'm wheezing hard right now

'' Paige breathe in and out'' Jenna said and I start following her technique and its working slowly my breathing is normal

'' Good Paige keep doing it in and out'' Jenna rub my left leg slowly for comfort and it working I don't have trouble breathing no more Jenna smiles at me I keeping on breathing in and out

'' No hospital'' I said to Jenna

'' Paige you were about to die just a minute ago you was like a fish without water''

'' But I'm ok thanks to you let's just go''

'' God you are stubborn'' Jenna said to me and she starts to drive we did argue about not taking me to the hospital my breathing got better Jenna tells me it must been a anxiety attack for some reason. This is the first it ever happen to me the drive to Melissa wasn't too long here at the building Melissa came to the apartment about 20 minutes later after us.

'' How did it go'' Melissa asked me

'' Well Wren and Spencer came to the apartment and she hit me with a damn pool stick'' I told Melissa and she grab my shirt fast I thought she was about to choke me

'' If you hurt Spencer I will kill you myself right now'' Melissa said

'' Melissa let her go!'' Jenna yelled at Melissa

'' I didn't hurt her ok I just pushed her to the ground'' few seconds then Melissa lets me go and I fix my shirt and I take out the paper that was in my pocket and I throw it on the floor and Melissa just looks at me

'' The two of you need to calm down ok Melissa Paige did not hurt Spencer ok'' Jenna tells her at least she believes me

Then I told Melissa that I threw a brick at Spencer's car for a minute I thought she was going to kill me Melissa picks up the paper unfolds it and starting reading when she was done she gives to Jenna. Then Melissa goes to another room and brings a white envelope gives it to me and I look inside and it's the 3 grand she promised. After that I asked Jenna to drive me home and she did while later we are here in front of my house before I get out of the car I turn to Jenna.

'' Thank you'' I looked at Jenna

'' Anytime Paige''

I go to my room and I call Emily just want to hear her voice tonight was really bad being with her is something that I never felt like this before and I usually don't be happy when someone sends me a morning text or just makes me smile for no reason.

'' Hey Emily how are you?'' I asked

'' _Hey babe I'm good just in my room'' _

'' What happen going to Spencer's house'' I wonder

'' _Well Wren need it Spencer's help because he still had old stuff of Melissa while they dated so short story by the time Spencer was done helping Wren it will be late at night'' Emily said oh ok now I get it why Spencer was there _

'' Emily can we spend the night together Taylor and my aunt went out for the night and I don't want to be alone''

'' _Of course Paige how about I come over to your place ok I will be there in 10 minutes ok'' _

'' Ok Emily be safe please''

We hang up and I go take a quick shower and holy fucking hell my back hurts and I look at the mirror on my back there straight line of the mark where Spencer hit me so get changed and I hide the money inside the wooden box under my bed. hear outside someone parking a car I look out the window and it's Emily. So I go down stairs and I open the door and I see Emily with a backpack and she comes inside the house and we kissed and I put her hair behind her ear and we go upstairs to my room.

'' Paige is everything ok'' Emily sits down on my bed

'' Just had a rough night and right now I don't want to talk about it I just want to be with you'' I sit down next to her and then I look at the floor and then she puts her hands on top of my hand

Then Emily goes to the bathroom and gets changed for bed while I'm waiting for her I make space her on the bed and I sit on the bed and then she comes to my room smiling at me. And she comes next to me and we both lay down facing each other.

'' Paige if you ever need to talk about something it could be about anything I will be here for you no matter what time''

'' Emily that's the sweetest thing I ever heard from someone''

'' I'm not going to hurt you''

'' I believe you'' Then Emily gives me a peck on the lips

'' You wanna hear something funny?'' Emily said

'' I would love to hear something funny''

'' There two goldfish in the fish bowl and the other fish turns the fish and says nothing because goldfish can't talk'' Emily said I start laughing and so does Emily

'' Oh wow I won't lie that's bit funny''

'' I know is not the best joke but I wanted to see you laugh'' Emily said

''Well thank you Emily it made me laugh''

Emily lies on her back and I get the covers and I lay my head on her chest and I cover us with the blanket this moment with Emily I love it I don't want to be anywhere else right now.

**Emily POV-**

I wake up and I look around and I remember Paige asking to spend the night last night she seemed like lost and hurt not sure what happen last night with her that she had a rough night but I didn't want to force her to talk about it. Paige is lying behind me and I feel Paige's hands under my shirt on my stomach her touch gives me butterflies in my stomach. I put my hand on top of her hand and fall asleep again for a little while more.

I wake up and I look around I don't see Paige in the room so I get out of bed I leave the room and I hear the tv is on I go look and its Paige watching tv in the living room.

'' Long how you been watching tv'' I go sit next to her on the sofa

'' Not long I didn't want to wake you up so I came down here to watch some cartoons'' Paige is watching cartoons

'' I wouldn't mind if you watched TV while I'm sleeping''

Then we get close and we start kissing and Paige grabs me by the waist leading me to lay on top of her while she lies down I put my hands under her shirt it's a sloppy kiss. I feel Paige's fingers going through my hair and she gets close to my ear gently bites my earlobe then says. '' You are so beautiful'' in low sexy raspy voice

Then she starts kissing my neck Paige starts sucking on my pulse point

'' Paige don't'' Made me moan

'' Pay back when you give me a hickey remember'' Paige said to me then she puts her hands on my ass and squeeze

Then I hear someone knocking on the door we stop kissing we both laugh I get off her and we fix our clothes and then Paige goes open the door I'm here sitting down on the sofa. I get up and go look Paige is talking to Jenna I see Paige walking Jenna to her car I see Jenna moving her hand up and down on Paige's arm. I see Paige walking back into the house she sees me like nothing happen.

'' Why did Jenna come by''

'' Nothing important don't worry'' Paige said to me not sure if I believe her

'' Ok if you say so but we have to get dress because we have to set up the birthday party for tomorrow night'' Paige comes close to me and puts her hands around my waist

'' Do we have to let's just stay home please'' Paige said

'' Paige come you know it be fun so let's go ''

'' Alright fine let's go'' Paige said once we got ready I drove to Spencer's cabin its next to a lake everyone was inside but Toby had to work so that was a good thing it will be easier setting up for the party. The cabin was kind of big the only thing tomorrow some one will have to bring the cake and we will hide the gifts in the attic. Tomorrow night will be so much fun.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Thank you Dinosaurfan for the suggestions for this chapter. Well I hope you guys like this chapter :) & thank you everyone for reading this story._  
**

**Emily POV- **

Aria, Hanna and Caleb are at the cabin setting up the place right now Paige and I went to a party store to buy silly party sting cans and other stuff for the party and then Paige found an old Polaroid camera in her basement so she bought films for it will be fun taking pictures. Later Spencer will come with Toby he thinks they are having a romantic dinner. We are here at the cabin setting up for the party Paige and Caleb are playing with the balloons sucking the helium talking in funny voices.

'' Paige and Caleb stop playing with the balloons right now'' I told them

'' Fine you won't let me have any fun'' Paige fakes being sad

'' Whatever just go set the food on the table'' they went go get the food from the kitchen Then I go check on Aria and Hanna trying to get the gifts out of the attic

'' What are you two taking so long'' I told them

'' Relax Em we just got sidetrack that's all'' Hanna said

'' You and Paige seem happy together'' Aria said to me

'' Yeah she makes me happy I like being with her''

'' So have you and Paige did it yet'' Hanna said

'' Hanna why do you want to know if her and Paige had sex'' Aria said to Hanna

'' No Hanna Paige and I didn't have sex'' I said

'' Well you two should have sex because the size of that hickey thought by you two had sex already'' Hanna said and Aria laughed

'' Not funny comes let go''

We go down stairs good thing Caleb got the cake earlier there is a few people here and we are just waiting for then I get a text From Spencer.

**From Spencer: Get ready **

'' Everyone hide!'' I yelled so everyone goes and hide and I turn off the light

'' Spencer why is it so dark in here'' Toby said

'' Surprise!'' everyone yelled really loud

Everyone is greeting Toby and telling him happy birthday the place is full balloons party streamers and then the music starts to play loud and everyone is happy having fun and Hanna brings a cup knowing her it's tequila in the cup. Paige is really funny when she is tipsy she be talking about random stuff and she is a completely different person. I see Hanna drinking a lot but dancing randomly with Caleb and Aria laughs a lot when she is drunk Spencer gets really flirty with Toby. We all have been drinking a lot I'm not sure how much I been drink.

Now I'm looking for Paige and I see her talking to 2 different guys and they are laughing and the guys are too close to Paige specially a guy with dark hair to close like he is about put his hands around her waist. The guy with dark hair is flexing Paige laughs and she touches his bicep and he lifts his shirt up Paige touch his 6 pack that made me jealous so I walk up to her and put my arm around her waist.

'' Hey Emily are you having fun?'' Paige said to me

'' Yes I'm just really thirsty'' I drink again

'' Emily you should slow down with the drinks'' Paige said

'' I'm going to get more what about you Paige'' Strange guy with dark hair said to her

'' Paige is fine she is coming with me'' I grab her hand and walk away

'' Emily is something wrong?''

'' Why are you touching him?''

'' Emily it didn't mean nothing him and his friend started talking about workouts for some reason so he showed me his bicep and his stomach we wasn't flirty just talking'' Paige told

'' Just don't touch anyone but me or do you want to be with him'' I tell her

'' No I don't want to be with him I only want to be with you and I'm sorry for touching his bicep and stomach'' Paige said to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek

Then Caleb comes with silly party string and spray at me and Paige then he starts to laugh runs away and Paige runs after him. A bit later everyone gets around the table and starts singing happy birthday to Toby and I see Paige taking pictures with the Polaroid camera this is a good night. I go to the upstairs bathroom when I come out of the bathroom and I see Paige coming up the stairs walking towards me.

'' Hey beautiful looking for someone'' Paige said lean her shoulder on the wall

'' Yeah I'm looking for a girl with brunette hair long and brown eyes my height do you know her'' I said to Paige she bites her bottom lip

'' Well how about I keep you company until she comes'' I grab her hand and take her to a bedroom which is empty

I lock the door and I see Paige standing by bed looking at me we start kissing it's a sloppy kiss her breathe has strong smell of alcohol. My hands goes under her shirt I squeeze her breasts and I push her on the bed I get on top of her Paige's hands are on my thighs. I help Paige to take off her shirt I throw it on the floor she has on a gray bra on I squeeze her breasts again but this time little rough.

'' That feels good'' I squeeze again and I see Paige biting her bottom lip and then I kiss her lips I bite her bottom lip I start kissing her neck, collarbone I get up and I look at her

'' Paige I don't feel good'' I get off Paige and I throw up on the floor and I feel Paige garbing my hair of moving it away while I throw up can't believe this happen it's so embarrassing.

'' Emily are you ok now'' I look at her wipe my mouth and I nod my head

'' I'm taking you to another room so you won't smell it and I will bring you water ok'' Paige said she is looking for her shirt and I see I threw up right on her shirt

'' You owe me a new shirt'' she laughs

'' Sorry Paige I'm'' I said

'' Emily don't worry I'm not mad ok just give me your tank up which you have under your shirt'' so I take off my shirt and tank up and I give it to her I put back on my shirt Paige grabs my hand and takes me to the other room she said she will be right back.

'' Emily wake up here I got you a cup of water'' I wake up and I sit up I start drinking the water

'' Sorry I threw up on your shirt''

'' Emily I'm not mad ok''

'' How come you not throwing up you drank more liquor then me'' I said to Paige

'' I'm tipsy I been drinking beer and haven't you notice I been walking funny I'm not completely drunk yet there's a difference'' Paige said

'' I know there is a difference Paige you don't have to make fun of me''

'' I'm not making fun of you I was just telling you I'm not drunk but I still want to drink more but I rather be taking care of you right now''

'' Paige thank you and you look good wearing my tank up''

'' Emily I would kiss but I won't so go to bed and I will be right back'' Paige said

'' Where are you going?''

'' I need the bathroom also I need the clean up the mess in other room remember'' Paige said then she leaves and I lie down

I'm not sure when the party end because I haven't heard the music play for a while plus Paige still haven't come back I almost forgot that she went to clean the mess I made in the other room. Then Paige comes back with my back pack I take out my pjs for bed and I take the toothpaste and my tooth brush so I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth.

'' You should go to sleep'' Paige tells me

'' Will cuddle with me?'' I asked her

'' Thought you never ask'' Paige comes and lies next to me and I put my head on her chest and before I fall asleep I hear Paige mumble something

'' I love you Emily'' Paige said it so low that I'm trying think did Paige really mean that or the beer was talking for her

**Next Morning- **

I wake up with a massive headache and I'm starving I look and I see Paige still sleeping I go look around the cabin and it's still a mess the others are probably still sleeping. Plus it been warm days lately good enough to go for a swim I go back to the room and I see Paige waking up.

'' How are you feeling?'' Paige asked me

'' I have a massive headache and I'm starving'' I lie on the bed

'' Me too I feel the same I'm going to the kitchen to cook for all of us to eat'' Paige gets up from the bed

'' Paige that is sweet of you but can you do it when you feel like hell''

'' Emily I did it before last time I got so wasted the next day I cooked for myself then I went to sleep then later on the day I felt better'' Paige told me

So Paige goes to the kitchen and starts cooking I go wake the others and I told to go down stairs so we can eat all of us go to the kitchen and Paige cooked a lot of food and it looks good.

'' Paige thanks I didn't know you can cook'' Aria said to Paige

'' No problem'' Paige said

After eating a while everyone goes back to sleep for a little more in the middle of the day we cleaned up the cabin Paige and I was the last one to leave but we stayed a little longer.

'' Let's go for a swim'' I told Paige

'' Will skinny dipping be involved?'' Paige said jokily I get close to her and I whisper in her ear

'' Could happen if you play your cards right'' I get away from Paige and her face is red

It is night time and outside feels great for a swim since only us two alone I don't mind plus I feel better since the headache is gone so Paige and I go to the secret spot I look around and no one is around. Paige and I walk close to the water with our feet barefoot the water feels cold. I see Paige taking off her shirt and shorts Paige takes her clothes put it somewhere else so the water won't get it wet.

Right now Paige has her bikini on and she is looking at me so I can take my clothes off

'' It's your turn or you need my help'' Paige said to me

'' There is a small cliff right over there at the same time we jump in naked deal'' I said and Paige nods Paige grabs her clothes and we walk to the cliff it wasn't too high to jump off from it was small one. We get close to the cliff and we both start taking everything off. We are both standing in front of each other naked

'' Ready?'' I asked Paige

'' Ready one, two, three!'' we both jump off the cliff

I go up to get air and I wipe my face and I look around and I don't see Paige a second later she comes up she wipes her face.

'' This is fun I didn't know you have a kinky side'' Paige swim close to me

'' Well would you like to find out more'' I kiss her lips

We swim and Paige keeps splashing water at me we race each other just having fun here right now feels only us two

'' Paige I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level'' I tell her

'' Are you sure Emily''

'' Yes but only if you ready too'' we are start kissing I feel her tongue touch my bottom lip this time I grab her ass a bit rough I notice when I do that she bites her bottom lip.

'' Let's get out of the water'' we swim to shore and we get dress really quick and we go sit down on the floor looking at the water then I turn looking at Paige

'' Paige last night when before I fell asleep you mumble and said '_I love you Emily'_ did you mean that Paige'' when I said that Paige face changed she looked scare not sure why she took a deep breath

'' Yeah I did mean because I'm in love with you and I never felt like this and I never been in love before but I'm scare if you want to break up because I said it I understand'' I saw Paige's eyes when she told I know she didn't lied

'' Paige don't look away I won't break up with you because you said it and yes I do love you I never felt like this before''

'' You really mean that you are not saying that because you feel bad'' Paige said

'' Yes I mean it Paige I love you please don't doubt that'' she smiles at me I kiss her again I put my hands on her shoulder and I feel her hand on my neck Paige gently guide me to lie down on the ground. I feel Paige kissing my jaw then down on my neck my hands goes through her hair then Paige stops

'' What's wrong'' I said

'' I don't want our first time here I rather it be on a bed'' Paige said

'' You are cute you know that I agree also our first should be on a bed not here'' we both giggle

'' Come lets go home before your mom sends out a search party'' Paige said

I drive back to Rosewood best night I had with Paige I take her home and I walk her to her the door she tells me to text when I get home like always she likes to know that I'm home safe. I drive home I take a shower and my mom cooked dinner and my dad is joining us I'm happy he is here. We all sit down and start eating I told them we had a great time at Toby's birthday party thank god you they didn't ask what we did.

'' Mom and dad you know I'm dating Paige well we told each other I love you'' I told them

'' That's great so when is Paige coming over for dinner so we can get to know her better'' my mom said

'' Not sure let me tell her first but when she comes please don't ask about her parents she doesn't like talking about it'' I said

'' Ok sweetie we won't but I still want to get to know her'' my dad said

I go to my room lay on my bed watching TV then I send a text to Paige I'm glad my parents like Paige and now they want to get to know her.

**To Paige: I'm home I was talking to my Parents that's why I didn't send a text earlier**

**From Paige: Its fine i had the best time with you **

**To Paige: Me too I didn't wanted it to end**

**From Paige: Me either I'm going to sleep **

**To Paige: ok good night Paige love you**

**From Paige: Night love you too **

**Paige POV-**

I wake up since I have to go to school but I had the best time at Toby's birthday party when Emily and I was in bed I didn't hear myself say '_I love you Emily'_ or I thought she fell fast asleep. When Emily said that she heard me I didn't want to lie so I told the truth I do love her and I know I said I won't get attach to her but it was hard not to get attach. I had to take a chance with her I really feel happy I don't want to lose her.

It's been a couple days and I haven't heard from Melissa since that night I broke into Wren's condo and I do see Jenna around school that day when she came over to my place Jenna wanted to make sure I was ok and I didn't have no more problems breathing. I was shocked she came over to check up on me thought she wouldn't do anything since what I told her in the car.

'' Did you have at the cabin'' Toby said to me I'm standing by him while he opens his locker

'' Yeah awesome party what about you''

'' Me too I had fun so how are you and Emily doing'' Toby said

'' Great I told her that I love her and she feels the same'' Toby gives me a hug

'' Wow I'm happy for you two''

Day when really fast now we are in gym playing soccer I like playing Spencer its challenge playing soccer made me really sweaty and tired before gym class was over I sat down because I was out of breath and hope it doesn't happen the same thing what happen in the car with Jenna. So gym class was over so I had waited when the locker room was empty I take off my clothes and I take my towel to the showers I turn on the water and feels good.

'' Water feels good doesn't it'' I open my eyes and it's Emily

'' That's my line'' I told her and she giggles

'' Well I'm not complaining what's in front of me'' Emily said it made me blush

'' Are you going to grab my breast again?'' I asked

'' This time I might do it on purpose'' Emily said I give her a smirk and I close my eyes letting the water hit my face then all of sudden I feel someone behind me it scare me then I hear Emily's voice and she moves my hair to my right side of my shoulder

'' Shhh relax it's just me'' whisper into my ear and I feel her hands on my waist slowing going up to my stomach and she stops whispers in my ear again

'' You are beautiful Paige don't touch right now I only can touch you'' I close my eyes for a second right now this feels so hot the water is hitting us I feel Emily's breasts on my back and her hands are still on my stomach

'' What are you doing Emily?'' gently she kiss my shoulder

'' Remember I said don't touch anyone else but me well you touched a guy at the party and made me jealous and I didn't like that so I'm going to teach you lesson'' Emily said and her hands move close to my breast but doesn't touch them yet

'' W-W-What kind of lesson'' Emily kiss my shoulder again and then she moves her hands onto my breasts she squeeze hard she moves her lips on my cheek and I bite my bottom lip right now I'm starting to get wet

'' You like that don't you of how I'm touching you don't you'' Emily said and starts playing with my nipples

'' Yeah I do'' I said Emily move one hand down to my clit but she pretend that she is going to touch my clit I already what her touch to me so badly

'' Too bad I can't continue'' Emily said and lets go I can't believe this just happen she really got me turned on and just stop is not fair I turn around and I look at Emily

'' Really you are going to stop like this you got me turned on'' I tell her

'' I told you it was a lesson for touching that guy at the party'' Emily said

'' Wow who knew Emily Fields is sweet and innocent front of everyone and behind doors not so innocent you really have a kinky side'' I told her

'' Get dress'' Emily said and she leaves when I get to my locker I get dress and we leave the building while driving me home

'' Paige my parents want you to come over for dinner'' Emily said we are here in front of my house

'' Why should I go when you teased me in the locker room earlier'' I told her

'' Well if you don't then I won't kiss you no more'' Emily said and she is serious

'' Really you know I like kissing you ok fine I will go you win'' I tell Emily but I will get her back of what she did

'' I will let them know then I will text you ok'' Emily said then she kiss me after that I leave the car and went inside I never thought I meet someone like Emily but what worry me is of what she think of me when she find out about my dad or me being a thief but I don't want to worry right now.


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: __This is my first time writing a sex scene so I hope you guys like this chapter :) _ **

**Emily POV-**

Tonight is when Paige comes over for dinner so my parents can get to know her better I'm nervous about it but I know it will go well but what happen in the showers in the locker room I just wanted it to tease her I did feel jealous when Paige touched him. But it was cute when Paige got mad when I stopped.

I go down stairs and help my mom to set the table and my dad is still getting ready when Paige told me she is in love with me words cannot explain of how I feel I'm happy she was scare that I wouldn't feel the same way like she does for me.

'' Mom please can you and dad don't embarrass me'' I told my mom

'' Oh Emily don't worry ok'' my mom said then my dad comes into the dining room

'' Your daughter thinks we will embarrass her'' My mom said to my dad

'' I was going to tell Paige stories'' My dad said

'' Dad don't'' I tell him and he gives me a hug and I hear someone knocking at the door I go get it and I open it's Paige I let her come inside

'' Wow Emily you look beautiful tonight'' I give her a kiss on lips

'' Thanks you too look beautiful are you nervous?''

'' Yeah I'm nervous'' Paige said

'' Don't be nervous ok just being yourself'' I grab her hand and we go to the dining room my parents greet Paige and we all sit down

'' Paige how is your aunt and Taylor doing'' My mom said

'' They are doing good'' Paige said

'' Paige what are your plans after high school'' My dad asked

'' Well I'm not sure I was thinking of traveling for a little bit then go to college'' Paige said nervously

'' Where do you want travel'' I asked Paige

'' Anywhere really I just want to explore'' Paige said we start eating so far the conversation is going good for now Paige is still nervous she stutters middle of the sentence I know my mom likes Paige but my dad maybe little bit not sure yet.

'' Paige do you like living in Rosewood'' My mom asked

'' Yeah I like living here sometimes I miss New York'' Paige said

''What part of New York you from'' My dad asked

'' The Bronx I used to live in apartment with my uncle so did you two meet'' Paige said

'' Well we started dating in college in our last year of college we moved in together and before I became a cop I asked her to marry me'' My dad said to Paige

My mom goes to kitchen I help her take the plates to the kitchen and Paige and my dad are sitting in the dining room I'm hoping my dad is not scaring Paige we go back and my dad says we are going out to get desert. We all get into the car Paige and I are seating in the back holding hands. My dad tries to start the car but it won't start then we hear a loud fast clicking sound twice my dad gets out opens the hood of the car but he is still not sure what the problem is.

'' It could be indicative low battery or a loose cable'' Paige said I'm shocked

'' Paige how did you know that'' I said

'' My uncle thought me how to fix cars'' Paige said

''Well Paige that's a good thing you know maybe you can help knowing him will be here for a while'' My mom said Paige and I get out of car I see Paige helping my dad she looks inside of the car and she finds a loose cable but she tells him he might need a new battery. My Dad smiled I think he likes Paige we took my mom's car we went to get ice cream. We talked more and my dad told Paige a story when I first tried to put on make-up by myself it was embarrassing can't believe he told her then we took Paige home I walk to her door.

'' My parents like you Paige'' I said

'' Really the whole night I was nervous but your parents are nice'' Paige said

'' Thanks for helping my dad with the car'' I give her a kiss on the cheek and I leave when I'm home my parents said they like Paige I'm happy they do she won them over by helping my dad so that was a bonus.

**-2 weeks later- **

Paige and I went to Spencer's cabin she said we can use it we had a romantic dinner we talk about everything and life right now we are both laying down on the bed I have my head on her chest my hand around her waist. I look at Paige I move close to her face when start kissing its passionate Paige has hands around my neck I have my hand on her under her shirt we keep kissing Paige lays on top of me. I stop kissing her and I look at her.

'' Paige I'm ready''

'' You mean to have sex?'' Paige asked

'' Yes I love you Paige''

'' I love you too Emily but are you sure you want to I don't want you to regret it'' Paige said

'' Paige I won't regret it what about you?''

'' Anything what we do together I would never regret it'' Paige said

We start kissing again Paige help me to take off my shirt then she takes off her shirt also Paige starts kissing my neck then kissing my chest slowing going to my stomach she stops and unbutton my jeans and I do the same for her. Paige takes off my panties and unclip my bra I undress Paige now we are both naked and Paige's hands cupped both my breasts pinched them gently between her thumbs and fingers.

Paige starts rubbing them sent shivers down my spine making feel really hot I feel her warm wet mouth on my right breast. And her mouth surrounded my nipple and I felt her sucking and tonguing both of my breasts.

'' Paige that feels good don't stop babe'' my fingers goes through her hair I feel Paige's hand going down to my clit and I felt her bare finger between my clit I'm so wet right now

'' You are so wet right now'' Paige said I feel Paige's finger sliding in and out

'' Paige I need more fuck don't stop'' I keep moaning her finger feels good inside then she puts another finger starts going sliding in and out I buck my hips up

'' So wet'' Paige said while she was still sliding both of her fingers in and out Paige moves her mouth on to my breast starts sucking and licking my nipple and does the same to my left breast.

"Auuugghhh… ooohhhhh'' I don't want her to stop feels so good Paige stops

'' I want to eat you out'' I nod my head Paige goes down lift my left leg over her shoulder starts kissing my thigh then I jumped when I feel her mouth went over clit

''Paigeeee'' Paige just kept licking and sucking on me God I was going nuts and my hips bucked up and down Paige suck my clit harder not letting it go no matter what and making me fucking go insane

'' I'm about to cu-u-um'' I couldn't hold it no more

'' Just cum Emily let go'' I cum so hard Paige was still licking my clit when it was over I was breathing hard Paige comes and lays next to me

'' Wow that was amazing'' I said to Paige we kiss again and then we stopped

'' Yes it was and you taste so good''

'' Paige I will return the favor but right now I need to rest because I can't feel my legs'' I told her we both giggle

'' I'm not in any rush'' Paige said we both fall asleep

I wake up and I see Paige still sleeping so I kiss her lips and start kissing her neck down to her collar bones and she wakes up.

'' Keep going'' Paige said I get on top of Paige and both of our clits is touching I put my hands on the pillow where she is laying down and I start grinding up and down we are both starting to get wet

'' Emily keep going that feels good'' I feel Paige's hands on grabbing my ass rough I go down start kissing her lips while I'm still rubbing our clits together we don't stop kissing and we both began to moan into each other's mouths as our tongues was fighting for dominance. She bites my bottom lip. I get off Paige I take my middle finger went up and down against her clit she is so wet I spread her legs apart a little bit. I slide two fingers into her clit

'' Fuck Emily go fast'' Paige said so I did my two fingers was sliding in and out fast and rough Paige was moaning really loud and it turn me on I start sucking her pulse point hard while I was still fingering her and I take my thumb rubbing her clit.

'' MMMmmm yeah Em fuck'' Paige said loud I stop then I start sucking her clit I feel Paige's hand going my hair and she is still moaning loud

'' Paige cum for me'' I said to her I stop licking her clit before she cum I finger her again I keep sliding in and out I put my second finger inside her Paige bucks her hips up my fingers are sliding fast in and out then Paige cum really hard I lick both of my fingers and then I kiss her lips.

'' That was the best sex ever'' Paige said breathing hard

'' I love you Paige''

'' I love you Emily'' We are just laying here holding in each other arms and we fall asleep

**Paige POV- **

I wake up Emily is sleeping wow last night was amazing I get out of bed trying not wake Emily up so I go take a quick shower when I get done I make breakfast and I take it upstairs I'm glad Spencer let us use the cabin. I set the plate aside and I gently wake Emily up

'' Em wake up I got you food''

'' Mmmm hey Paige'' she wakes up and sits up and I give her breakfast

'' I wanted to surprise you''

'' Wow thanks Paige'' Emily gives a kiss on the cheek and we start eating we done Emily takes a shower and soon we have to back to Rosewood Emily takes a shower and I start packing everything before we leave. Emily comes out with the towel wrapped around her and she is wet she put her hands around my shoulder and I out my hands around her back.

'' Paige last night was really special for me''

'' Emily it was special to me also I never thought I would ever feel like this for someone like you'' I told her we start kissing we stopped and she gets dressed we leave the cabin and drive back to Rosewood.

'' I will see you tomorrow'' Emily said to me

'' Of course I will see you before school starts'' I said we bye and I go home I have a huge smile on my face I'm lucky to call her my girlfriend

'' Hey Paige did you have a good time with Emily?'' My aunt asked me she comes inside my room

'' Hey Aunt Katy yeah I had great time with Emily''

'' That's good Paige later tonight someone is coming over for dinner and Paige try to keep an open mind'' she said

'' Ok but why are you telling to keep an open mind''

'' Paige while you was with Emily your mother came by and she wants to see you and she coming over for dinner Paige I know it's really hard for you because after all this years she doesn't call or send a letter. But she will explain to you why she left only if you want to talk to her'' My aunt said this can't be true

'' Please let it be a lie it can't be true why now why not when I was 8 years or 10 years old what was so fucking important that she didn't come back why!?'' I screamed my aunt gives me a strong hug

**-Dinner time-**

I'm here in my room I'm nervous about meeting her well not really I'm just anxious of how tonight will turn to be so I go downstairs I see Taylor talking on the phone and my aunt is setting the table so I go watch TV in the living room. About 20 minutes I someone knocking on the door Taylor gets up and opens the door I'm here sitting down and it's her.

'' Paige this is your mother Sara'' Taylor said she has long dark hair with brown eyes I'm just here I didn't say a word I don't know what to say do I even call her mom or Sara

'' Hi Paige you have grown a lot'' Sara said

'' Hi I'm going to see if Aunt Katy needs help'' I leave the living room that's I can say for now is just hi so we all sit down at the table we start eating I'm still mad

'' Thank you for letting me come here tonight'' Sara said

'' Why did you leave'' I said I can't wait any longer

'' Paige don't yell'' Taylor said to me

'' No its fine Paige I'm sorry and I know that means nothing to you but I left because your father wasn't a good men to me so I meet another guy that was the opposite of your father and we have a family'' Sara said

'' So you meet another fucking guy what did I mean to you that you couldn't take me with you fucking left me you didn't even say goodbye and then you have a family you should get mother of the year award'' I yelled

'' Paige don't yell ok we know you are mad but calm down'' Aunt Katy said

'' I'm not mad I'm angry I held it inside of me all this years and you know hard is it to hide'' I said

'' Paige I know what I did is wrong but I want to be in your life but only if you let me'' Sara said only because she said does not mean I'm happy I won't call her mom only by her name for god sake she has a family bet she been there for them through everything that makes feel useless that I'm mean nothing to her

'' Paige we won't force you to do anything you don't want to do'' Taylor said

'' Where did you go'' I asked Sara

'' Las Vegas, Nevada that's where I moved and you have 3 step-brothers and they are older then you'' Sara said

'' But how it will work if you live in Nevada not here'' My aunt said to Sara

'' We are moving here to Rosewood and Paige if you want you can meet them but it's up to you'' Sara said I don't have answer right

'' Why now after all this years that you been gone'' I asked

'' When I left you I thought you will be better without me because I was wasn't a good mother to you I used to drink a lot you was too young to remember but now I'm sober'' Sara said

'' I can't be here no more I need some fresh air and walk around for a while''

I get up and leave the house and I remember the secret place of where I can be alone and think plus I didn't want to bring my cell phone I left it in my room. I can't believe all this time she thought I would be better without her because she used to drink I forgot how dark it gets here I hardly can't see anything I think I'm going in the right direction. I keep walking I hear something but not sure what is it I fall and hit my head and everything goes black.


	11. Chapter 11:Two Worlds

**Emily POV-**

I can't get out of my mind of Paige and I having sex it was amazing I never felt like this before I do love Paige I want us to last long I know we are only in high school but I love being with her. It is the middle of the night and my mom come and wakes me up and we go to the living room I see Taylor, Katy and a strange women I never seen before.

'' Emily this is Sara Paige's mom'' My mom said wow this is Paige's mom she told me about her leaving when Paige was a little kid

'' Emily have heard from Paige'' Katy said

'' No I haven't not all night why'' I said

'' Paige went for a walk but it's been to long can you text your friends to see if Paige is with one of them'' Taylor said I text everyone explaining that Paige hasn't went back home and they text back

**From Spencer: No Paige is not with me **

**From Toby: Paige is not with me n I asked Jenna she didn't see Paige either **

**From Caleb: I haven't heard from Paige and she is not with me **

**From Hanna: She is not with me **

**From Aria: Paige is not here with me **

I told them they haven't heard from Paige I'm starting to get worry I go with Taylor and mom to look for Paige we look around town and nothing I keep thinking of where to look for Paige. And then I tell them about Spencer's cabin we go look and she is not here either and I remember I told Paige about the secret place so I told them lets go look there but I told to use a light because it gets really dark. We keep walking Taylor use his IPhone flashlight app we walk and it's hard to see here in the woods my mom use her IPhone flashlight app also.

We walk a bit more i just want to find Paige and hold in my arms we walk we use the light and we see a body face down I run to the body I turn over the body and it's Paige she has cut above her right eyebrow and blood on her face and going down her chin.

'' Paige wake up'' I try to wake her but she didn't move I start to cry

'' Emily let pick her'' Taylor said he picks her up carrying my mom and I follow him we get inside the car I sit in the back with Taylor he puts Paige's head on my lap and my mom is driving to the hospital

'' Emily the cut looks deep'' Taylor said looking at the wound Paige is still bleeding I put pressure to the wound I hold Paige close I'm still crying why Paige didn't just call me or any of us.

We get to the hospital emergency entrance my mom gets out of the car opens the door helping us to take Paige inside Taylor carry her inside.

'' Somebody help us!'' Taylor yelled and 2 nurses come and take Paige putting her on the hospital bed and then a doctor come looks at Paige's wound they take the bed into a room

'' Miss you can't come inside you have to wait in the waiting room'' The nurse told me I try to go inside with Paige but I can't the nurse was me holding me back

'' I have to make sure she is ok please'' I said to the nurse then my mom grabs me pulling me into a hug and I'm still crying we go to the waiting room and Katy and Sara are here we told them what happen of how we found Paige. Then they explain to me and my mom why Paige left the house in the first place. Not sure how long we been waiting then a male doctor comes towards us

'' McCullers family'' the doctor said still wearing the operation outfit

'' That's us is Paige ok'' Katy said

'' Paige is fine the cut above her right eyebrow but it's not too deep but we stopped the bleeding she had to get 10 stitches but the blood went into her eye so her vision will be a blur but not permanent'' the doctor said

'' Can we see her'' I asked the doctor

'' Yes you can but she is still sleeping'' the doctor said so we follow into a room and I see Paige sleeping and the stiches on her face the nurse press buttons on the machine her arm has the needles sticking out when the nurse finish leaves the room. I go next to Paige I grab hand

'' Paige you are going to be ok why you didn't call me or the others we were all worry sick about you I love you Paige'' I said I give a kiss on her forehead we had to leave the room because visiting hours are over. Taylor and Katy plus Sara are going to spend the night in the hospital.

'' Emily you should go with your mom we will call you when Paige wakes up'' Sara said

'' No I want to stay here with Paige'' I said

'' Sweetie you can miss school tomorrow and we will come her in the morning before Paige wakes up ok'' My mom said we go home and I take a shower while my makes tea to calm my nervous when I get done I go down stairs to the kitchen and I drink tea with my mom. But I text the others telling them what happen with Paige but if anything I will text them.

'' Emily she is going to be ok'' My mom said

'' I know but it's a good thing we found her on time'' After we get done talking I go try to sleep but I wake up in the morning I didn't sleep much my mom and I get ready so we can go to the hospital. When we get there I see them the waiting room we greet each other now we wait for the nurse to come and let us know when Paige wakes up. Then a nurse tells that Paige woke up we follow into the room and I see Paige eating a muffin and drinking milk I go up to her and give a strong hug.

'' Paige I was worry sick about you'' I told her

'' I'm sorry'' Paige said she looks down

'' Paige what happen last night'' Sara said

'' I wanted to clear my mind being alone I walk forgetting how it gets dark and I hear something then I fall'' Paige said I rub her forearm for comfort

'' Paige when you get home you can take off the bandage off and also don't scratch or pick on the stitches try not to rub your eye a lot the blur vision it could last for days or weeks but I will give you medicine if you get a headache'' the doctor said Paige nods her then a nurse come and take the needles out of Paige's arm then Paige goes inside the bathroom to get changed. My mom and I go to Paige's house it was ok for me to keep Paige company in her room while the adults are down stairs talking and I text the others letting them know Paige is safe.

'' How are you feeling Paige''

'' Well I feel like crap plus it hurts little bit'' Paige said laying on her bed I'm sitting down next to her on the bed

'' Paige you know I will be there for you why you didn't call me''

'' Emily I didn't want to bug you with every detail I go through ok I didn't want to annoy you'' Paige said

'' Paige I love you ok you don't annoy me when you talk to me or spending time with me ok if you have a problem I want to help you and I don't you to feel alone''

'' Can you lay here with me I want to hold you please''

'' Of course I will'' Paige lies on her back and I go lie on her left side of the body I put my head on her chest and my arms around her when she fell asleep I go home and tomorrow I will see her at school.

**Paige POV-**

I wake up in the middle of night I must been sleeping all day I walk to the kitchen to grab something to eat and I see Katy and Taylor coming to the kitchen she tells me to sit down that she will make me sandwich. So I sit at the table with Taylor

'' How are you feeling Paige'' Taylor asked

'' I'm better now just hungry where is Sara'' I asked

'' She went back to the hotel where she is staying'' My aunt said

'' I don't know what to do now that she is back in my life'' I said

'' You don't to tell us an answer right away just think about it'' Taylor said I start eating the sandwich I'm really hungry but I slight headache which my aunt tells it's normal and right eye vision is kind of blur when I get done eating I go my room and start watching TV until I fall back to sleep. I wake up because my aunt asked if I feel better of going to school and I told yeah I'm ok to go to school I get ready and she gives me a ride to school to call her I don't feel good. So I take the meds for the pain before I go to school.

'' Paige we were all worried about you don't that again'' Hanna said

'' I know guys I went for a walk but then I fall hit my head''

'' But we are happy to see you are ok'' Caleb said

'' Paige how are you feeling'' Aria said to me

'' I'm better now is just my vision is going to blur for while'' I told them

I'm sitting in class I been thinking a lot of letting Sara back to my life I know it won't be easy plus I didn't even tell her that I'm gay hope she will be ok with it part of me did miss her a lot but the other part is mad what should I do. Then I find out I have 3 older step-brothers I wonder what they are like will they like me or will I like them and I wonder also if my mom knows that my dad kills people. She did say that she will be living her in Rosewood so that will be easy to see each other maybe if I say yes it's a lot to think of. When class end I see Emily waiting for me

'' Hey Em how was class'' I asked and I give her a kiss

'' It was long and boring how about your class'' Emily said

'' Same I wasn't listening'' We walk to my locker

'' Will you let your mom back into your life'' Emily said

'' I don't know I'm still thinking about it'' Emily grab my hand

'' Paige maybe you should give her chance you know start out small go out for a burger and try to talk about something might have something in common'' Emily

'' You do have a point I have the best girlfriend'' we both laugh and we go to lunch we go sit down with others and we start talking about everything and random stuff they are good friends. Emily and the girls made sure I ate something so I won't feel light head. The guys made sure I didn't pick on the stiches because it itches and worse part is that I can't touch it.

Its gym time and I can't play today so I sat down the whole time until gym end we everyone went inside the locker room I sat down and waited until the locker room was empty Spencer left because she went to meet Toby. So I'm sitting on the bench while Emily comes and stand in front of me I look up and she puts her hands around my neck I kissed her forearm.

'' You look high'' Emily giggle

'' Yeah I know I took my meds before I came to school so I won't get a headache'' I put my hands around her waist we kissed but it was short

'' I'm going to take a quick shower I be back'' Emily said and leaves while I wait for her I must of fallen asleep because Emily woke me up we both leave the school and I see Sara outside waiting so I go up to her Emily greets her and Emily goes home while I stay here talking to Sara.

'' Do you want to go get something to eat?'' Sara asked

'' Yeah sure why not'' we both walk to this burger place it's small kind of old fashion and lots of different stuff hang on the wall we go sit down and this waitress come and take our order.

'' How does the stiches feel'' Sara asked

'' It sucks when it itches and plus sometimes I feel like picking on it''

'' So Paige do you have a boyfriend?'' she asked me we been sitting not to long but least the question is a way to start the conversation

'' No I'm gay and Emily of you just meet she is my girlfriend'' I said

'' That's great I have no problem of you being gay''

'' Really that's great you don't have a problem with it so tell me about my step-bothers do they know about me''

'' Yes they I told them about you and their father they all want to meet you but like I said it's up to you if you want a relationship'' Sara said she takes out her phone shows me a picture of my step-brothers the oldest is name Tyler he has brown hair and hazel eyes the second oldest name is Tony blond hair with brown eyes the third brother name Ryan has long brown hair with brown eyes.

The waitress come with our food we are still talking about what stuff we have in common the conversation is good when we get done eating she walk me back home and we sit in the front porch.

'' How did your dad raise you''

'' Well you know he thought me from right and wrong why?'' I asked

'' Your aunt told me that he showed you how to steal is that true'' Sara said

'' Yeah he did show me'' I said

'' Before I got pregnant with you your dad and I were toxic in our relationship we did crime together but mostly stealing and fraud when I found out I was pregnant I told him I won't do it no more. But your dad started treating me bad emotionally how did he treat you'' Sara said

'' I didn't know that but when did you start drinking?'' I said

'' Before I meet your dad and when I gave birth to you I started drinking again''

'' Well dad didn't abuse me emotional and physical but he is still a cold person'' my dad never show emotions to other people or me but does tell me he loves me and care for me to me there's a difference showing and saying

'' But why are you telling me this''

'' Who do you think showed you how to pick pocket he learn that from me but I didn't show everything of what I know the reason I'm telling you this because I don't our well if we get to have a mother and daughter relationship I don't want it to be lies between us'' Sara said wow this is a big shocker both of my parents are Criminals

'' Do my aunt and Taylor know about this'' I said

'' No they don't know'' Sara said

'' I won't tell them about what you just told even it's a lot to take in''

'' Paige I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did ok'' Sara said I know she telling me about the past of what kind of person she was with my dad but I'm not ready to tell her or Emily that I'm a thief do jobs for Melissa and Jenna. After our talk Sara left the first step for us was good we just talked I will give her a chance I go to my room and I call Emily asking her can she come over and she is.

'' How did it go with your mom'' Emily said Emily is sitting up on the bed while I'm lying on my stomach

'' It went good we talked plus she showed me a picture of my step-brothers'' I said

'' That's good start for you two does she knows that you are gay''

'' Yeah I told her you are my girlfriend and she is ok with it'' I said

'' I'm happy she is ok with us dating are you going to see her again'' Emily said

'' Yeah I will I'm going to try to have a relationship with her you know mother and daughter like you and your mom''

'' That's good giving her a chance'' Emily gab my hand

'' I'm glad you are here with me'' I kiss her hand

'' Paige I love you ok and you are not going through this alone'' Emily turns me over now I'm lying on my back she lays on top me kissing me her hands are on my neck and my hands are on her back

'' Ouch that hurts'' I said we stop and our foreheads were resting on each other but she touch where my stiches are

'' Paige I'm so sorry I didn't mean to''

'' Relax its ok now still hurts but I will make it'' trying to make her laugh we talked and kiss more I never want to lose her and spending time with her makes me happy but will I be good enough for her I could tell her the complete truth of what Sara and I talked about.

'' Are you free tomorrow night'' Emily said

'' Yes I'm why''

'' Well Hanna wants to go on a group date to the movies tomorrow night'' Emily said

'' Yeah sure I would like to go'' I said and Emily gives me a kiss then bit later she went home Taylor and Katy went out for the night so I'm here alone and I get a call from Melissa which is weird because she never calls me.

'' Melissa what can I do for you'' I said

'' _Meet me outside'' _Melissa said I look out the window and see her car front of my house she hangs up and I go outside I go up to her car and I get inside

'' Let's go for a ride'' Melissa said and drives away from my house

'' Tell me about the favor'' I said

'' I need a favor but only if you can do it'' Melissa said not sure where we are going she is just driving around

'' I can do it but'' Melissa didn't let me finish

'' Paige don't worry in two days I want you to steal it at night '' Melissa says

'' Who you want me to steal from''

'' Jason DiLaurentis my half-brother he lives a few houses down from where my family lives and he has a camera films and I need it'' Melissa said

'' But he is your brother why steal it from him and you easily can go into his house''

'' Paige listen right now Jason and I we got into a fight right now he doesn't trust me I know we are family but you won't understand why I'm doing this, so are you going to do it''

'' Yeah but will I get paid?'' I asked

'' Yes same amount 3 thousand I'm surprise you are asking for money''

'' Well like he said if you're good at something, never do it for free'' I said

'' You watch too much batman movies and Jenna won't help you because she went out of town only for a few days'' Melissa said

'' She didn't tell me but how would I get away in case he comes after me''

'' Try to run behind the house that's where I be waiting for you just make sure he doesn't catch you'' Melissa said drives around Jason's house showing me how the backyard looks the fences are low but good enough for me to jump over. Melissa tells me the films as pictures of her Jenna, Wilden and Garrett pictures of them Melissa wants me to steal it. She drives me back home so I will do it since I'm doing this for her and Jenna I should ask for money


	12. Chapter 12:King For A Day

**Paige POV- **

Today I'm going to see Sara plus later on tonight I'm going on a group date with Emily and her friends that should be fun my aunt drop me of where to the hotel Sara is staying is not a bad place its fancy in the lobby I go to the front desk and ask for Sara and he gives me the door number. Before I knock on the door I get a text from Hanna

**From Hanna: Paige are you free later**

**To Hanna: yeah why? **

**From Hanna: just come shopping with me **

**To Hanna: Why me?**

**From Hanna: If you come with me I buy you lunch **

**To Hanna: Deal text me later where to meet you**

**From Hanna: Sweet, ok I text you later **

I knock on the door and Sara and I greet each other her hotel room is a great place is big room with a queen size bed nice view the room has a flat screen TV plus room service. We talked little bit because it's her last day here in Rosewood she asked if wanted to spend time with her so told her yes we sit on the sofa while the TV is on.

'' Paige if you want to visit Nevada let me know I don't mind showing you around'' Sara said

'' Yeah that be cool always wanted to go there how well did you know dad before doing all the crime with him''

'' Well your dad and I meet at a bar at first he was sweet and the more I got to know him he told me about the crime he did he trust me when your dad told me of what he did'' Sara said

'' What kind of crime he did' I want to know to see if she knows

'' Mostly to con people your dad was con-artist and he did a lot of stealing but I was mostly good at signature forgery why are you curious about something?'' Sara asked I can't tell if she knows or not

'' Kind of because dad did show me how to steal and showed me how to use a gun when we went hunting'' my dad showed me how to use and clean a gun when I was 11 years old also

'' Well Paige like I said I don't want you to do the same mistake like me I did a lot of bad stuff and I got into drugs and drinking it destroy me but I went to rehab but I can't force you how to live your life when you turn 18'' Sara said we talked a bit more and I don't think she knows about my dad killing spree plus

'' When was the last time you spoke with dad''

'' When I left when you was 6 years old'' Sara said so we kept on talking about trying to have a relationship of a mother and daughter but did have some good laughs she told me the story about my step-brothers growing up and more family stories. But then I told I had to leave because I'm going to meet Hanna before I leave I gave her a hug it was a strong hug and she whispers '_I love you Paige'_ and I leave. I meet Hanna at the mall because she wanted to buy something for her dad since it's his birthday coming soon and she is happy that he is coming to visit.

'' You know Paige we should go the pharmacy store'' Hanna said but she didn't let ask why so we go inside and I follow her on the shelve we a box of eye patches and I'm looking at her why do I need this

'' Hanna why do I need this''

'' Well you will look like a secret agent like James Bond'' She said and I laugh

'' Hanna he doesn't wear an eye patch only bad guys like super villains and pirates like in the movies'' I tell her but she doesn't care

'' We should make a bet'' Hanna said giving a smirk

'' What kind of bet'' I said and I fold my arms looking at her that I won't lose we go outside around the mall there is a small garden so I follow Hanna and she stops looks at me and Hanna draws a line on the ground and says that the first one back across the line will win

'' Well if you lose you will the eye patch to the group date tonight and I if I lose I will wear the eye patch for the date tonight deal?'' Hanna said and I agree I walk away start running but Hanna just steps over the line and steps back when I get close I look at her confused

'' Only said first one `back´ across the line wins and I didn't say anything about running that far'' Hanna said

'' What no way you tricked me'' I said and she laughs

'' Well a bet is a bet you get stuck wearing the eye patch and as bonus for me I will take a picture of you wearing the eye patch'' Hanna said giggling

'' No you are not taking a picture plus you tricked me'' I told her Hanna and I argued about the bet but she won't let me back down I can't believe I lost I thought it was a race but knowing Hanna she doesn't like running unless is shopping half off.

Tonight Hanna will give me the eye patch when we are at the movies I will feel so embarrassed anything what I will say she won't let back out of the date I go home after Hanna and I ate lunch which she promised.

**-Date Night- **

We are all here at the movies standing outside I'm holding Emily's hand and Hanna is looking at me can't wait to tell everyone about the bet

'' Hanna is there something you want to say'' Aria said to her

'' Well Paige and I made a bet so get ready'' Hanna said

'' What kind of bet you two made'' Emily said then she looks at me

'' Hanna tricked me and I lost I have to wear an eye patch right now'' I said shaking my head like I don't want to do this and everyone laughs this is not cool

'' Wow you lost a bet with Hanna this is so funny'' Caleb said I punched his arm

'' Well put it on I want to see how you look'' Spencer said

'' Emily can you help me please'' I said

'' Sorry no one said to agree with Hanna on the bet'' Emily said so Hanna gives me the eye patch and Toby helps me to on I have it on they are laughing this is so wrong in many levels when I told her no Hanna takes a picture and she laughs. So we go watch American hustle we got the tickets now we just have to wait for the movie to start. I have my phone on vibrate and I check its Melissa she been calling me non-stop.

I tell them I have pick up the call so move away somewhere private

'' Why do you keep calling I'm busy'' I tell her

'' _Meet me outside of the theater now'' _Melissa hangs up and get out of the theater I take off the eye patch quickly I see her standing outside

'' You need to do the job tonight'' Melissa said we walk behind the theater which is empty and no one is around to hear us

'' What no I can't I'm on a date plus my right eye vision is a blur''

'' I don't care about your date ok your left eye vision is good you can do it'' Melissa tells me I'm shaking my head

'' Why is it so important that I have to do it tonight'' I said to her

'' You don't ask questions ok if you don't do it I will show your mother's record to a judge and then she will go to prison for a long time and you don't want that to happen don't you'' Melissa said

'' How the hell did you know about my mother'' I yell

'' Small town I heard Emily talking to the girls in Spencer's room about your mother coming back into your life so I checked her background ''

'' What kind of person are you this is my mother's life you can't do that, fuck ok I will do it'' I tell her I fold my hand into a fist

'' Good I be waiting for you right here so go tell them you have to go'' I walk away from Melissa I go back inside into the theater I take a deep breath I walk towards them

'' What happen to the eye patch'' Spencer said

'' Look I have to go I have an emergency I have to take care of'' I tell them

'' Paige do you want me to go with you'' Emily said I look at her

'' No stay have fun I will call you later but I really have to go'' I give her a kiss on the cheek

'' Is this because of the bet it wasn't serious I was just having fun you don't have to go'' Hanna said

'' Hanna I promise you is not about the bet ok I'm not mad ok I know you was just having fun but I have ok''

I leave the theater and I meet Melissa behind the theater I get inside her car she gives me a black hoodie, black mask and black gloves while she is driving I'm putting the stuff on she gave me. We are getting close to Jason's house and she tells me there is a spare key under a flower pot that is right next to door she drops me off front of his house Melissa drives around the house and I quickly go to the garage. I check under the flower pot and there is a key I open the door and I go inside.

Its dark room when I get inside I'm having a hard time looking around there so many pictures I'm looking for the pictures that has all of them in it Wilden, Jenna, Melissa and Garrett she any pictures of them just take it. And then I see camera films there about 6 in the box I just took them and put it in my pocket didn't bother to check. I look around the room and I see pictures of Aria of her sleeping I really don't know how I should process this but it take the pictures down fold it and put it in my jeans pocket. I keep looking and I see no pictures of them hanging in this room then I hear someone opening the door I go hide under the table hoping he won't see me.

I try to look and I think its Jason I never asked Melissa of how he looked but his guy had blond hair and a fit body he looks around looking for something but I'm not sure. And in the dark room I can't see well with my right eye I had look at the pictures really close. He moves away from the table I try to stay low so can leave I slowly try to walk away but I feel an arm on my shoulder.

'' What the hell you are doing here'' Jason said I kicked him in then nuts he lets go and I start to run in the back yard and I feel him tackled me onto the floor I tried to get away but he turns me over trying to take off the mask and he starts to yell

'' You think you can steal from think again'' Jason yelled but he punched me in my right eye I muffled my scream he feels in my pocket that I have the camera films he tries to take it out and he does now he has all 6. I move my arm trying to grab something so I can hit him but I don't find nothing he punched me again in my right eye.

Jason gets off me and kicks me in the stomach I'm in so pain he takes out his phone and calls the cops I quickly try to get up I punched him the jaw he drops the phone. I punched him in the stomach then in the jaw I try to grab the films but he didn't let me he won't give up. I'm still on top of him trying to get the films but I didn't see him take out his pocket knife he stabbed me in my right thigh and I scream. I get off him quickly and I try to run away but it's really hard I still have the knife in my thigh I jump over the fence but it wasn't easy I fall onto the floor I muffled my scream again.

I run to Melissa's car and I scream at her telling her to drive I'm screaming right now I tried to take out the knife but I couldn't it hurt so much.

'' What the hell happen'' Melissa said she stops don't car and looks at my leg

'' Jason fucking stabbed me'' I yell and I take off my mask she stops the car

'' Stay still I'm going to take out really fast ok 1,2,3'' Melissa takes it out so fat that I scream again

'' Put down your pants'' Melissa said

'' What no I won't put down my pants''

'' Do it to stop the bleeding you idiot'' Melissa said I tried to put down my pants and I did down to my knees I look at the wound and I'm still bleeding and Melissa grabs a scarf lifts my leg and ties it around the wound putting pressure to slow the down the bleeding.

'' I didn't get films Jason he has it again I tried to run away once I got the films but he was strong then me'' I tell her

'' Fuck! Are you serious this isn't over but I'm taking you to the hospital you need stitches'' Melissa tells me

'' And say what tell the doctors that I tried to rob someone and the owner fucking stabbed me'' I yell

'' Just tell them you got into a fight then you got stabbed but didn't see the person take out the knife'' Melissa told me she puts the pocket knife into her jacket and she drives me to the hospital but I will have to go in alone

'' What happen if they call the cops and ask me to describe the person what do I say''

'' Tell the cops you didn't see the face because the person had a cap on covering their eyes and if they why you into a fight just say didn't respect you'' Melissa told and I nod my head I pull my pants up and I take off the gloves and hoodie leaving it in the car and we are here at the hospital I go inside and Melissa drives off. I go inside saying I need help then the nurse takes me into a room to get stiches and they called my aunt and Taylor.

A few hours later my aunt and Taylor into the room where I been waiting for them to pick me up I explain to them what happen of what of how I got the black eye and getting stabbed. And they kind of believed me not sure. It hurt little when I walk when we get home they told why I didn't call them I made up a lie saying I got scare that I was in shock then I take a shower when I get done I go to my room. I take out the pictures of Aria that I took from Jason and I rip the pictures into small pieces then I throw it away in the garbage then I look in the mirror great now I have black eye with blur vision and stitches on my thigh now I need to keep my story straight because Emily will keep asking questions of what happen and how.

I call Emily letting her know what happen to me I said the same story of what I told my aunt and Taylor she got worried and came over to my place saying she wanted to spend the night I didn't mind.

'' Paige you have to go the cops and tell them what happen'' Emily said sitting in front of me on my bed

'' No Emily it's over ok I just want it to end'' Hoping she won't keep on for me to go to the police station but she is still worried Emily touch my black eye rubbing softly with her thumb and she leans in giving me a kissing she gets between my lap putting her hands around my neck kissing me. I put my hands on her ass I squeeze gently I move my lips kissing her jaw and then her neck I unbutton her plaid shirt I start kissing her collarbone.

'' They are down the hall we should do it next time'' Emily said and I stop I look at her and smile

'' Yeah we should I want to take my time with you unless you have an idea'' I wink at her Emily laughs and slaps my shoulder

'' I fantasize of us having sex in the gym locker in the showers'' Emily I see her face turning red

'' Wow I like that fantasy maybe we should do it for real having sex in the gym locker'' I said

'' What about you what's your fantasy?'' Emily asked me

'' My fantasy us having sex in your car in the back seat'' I tell her

'' I know that's not your only fantasy is it'' Emily said

'' Nope I have more but I know you have fantasy and you really want to do it''

'' Yeah I do maybe you should help me'' Emily said in sexy voice

_**A/N: Dinosaurfan thank you again for the suggestion, the next chapter will be a lot of paily moments if anyone has an idea of where for them to have sex let me know and I will try my best to write it :) **_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Dinosaurfan thank you once again for the idea for this chapter & again I tried to write a sex scene again well I hope its good & you readers will like it & hope you like this chapter. Ok to the other ideas what I read in the reviews I don't know who you are but thank you for the idea. :)**

**Emily POV- **

I'm here standing in front of the school with Aria, Hanna, Caleb, Spencer and Toby we are talking about the movie we saw last night after Paige had to leave early I don't know what really happen to Paige but I was really worried. When I saw with a black eye and she showed the wound in her right thigh I told her to go to the police to file a report but she didn't want. But I told the others what happen to Paige.

'' So did you guys like the movie we saw I thought Jennifer Lawrence did a great job in the movie'' Spencer said

'' She did but Christian Bale did a really great job too'' Toby said

'' Well everyone in the movie did a great job working together'' I said to them

'' Where is Paige?'' Aria asked

'' What no way is that Paige?'' Hanna said and she points and we all see Paige and she is wearing a black trench coat, gray shirt, dark jeans, ponytail, and the Eye patch. Then walk up to us and says.

"Now this is how a secret agent would look like'' Paige said with a smirk and Caleb gives a high-five but the rest just laugh and so did she

'' Paige you look really funny why are you wearing this'' Caleb said

'' Yeah I agree with Caleb is this about the bet'' I said to Paige

'' Yeah I lost a bet and we made a deal so I don't back out of a bet'' Paige said and then Hanna takes a picture with Paige also Caleb takes a pictures with their phone

'' Wow Paige you really stick to your word'' Spencer said laughing

'' Paige you have guts wearing this to school'' Toby said

'' Well I have extra clothes in my back pack'' Paige said

We go inside the school before class starts everyone went to class but I went with Paige to bathroom so she can change clothes I keep thinking the conversation I had with Paige in her room about sexual fantasy. I go the stall where Paige is changing I tell her to open and she does and I go in and Paige doesn't have her jeans on or a shirt she has on a sexy black bra and a cute batman underwear black and yellow.

'' Wow Paige you look sexy right now'' I get close to her I take my finger and slowly I move my finger down between breasts

'' Are you sure about this'' Paige said

'' We have about 10 minutes before class starts'' I whisper into Paige's ear I start kissing her jaw then I move onto her lips I move Paige so her back can lean on the wall

'' Paige are you going to show me what you got or are you just talk'' I said to her she smiles at me we kiss again Paige grabs my waist turn us around and I'm leaning on the wall. We are kissing and I feel Paige's hand going down and start moving her hand back and forth and I start going with the rhythm she doesn't have her hand inside my underwear and already I'm starting to get wet. I feel Paige's lips on my neck starts kissing down going down to my collarbone she start sucking my pulse point I my hands goes through her hair Paige stops and whispers in my ear in sexy voice.

'' I'm going to finger fuck your beautiful cunt ok?" Paige said and looks into my eyes

'' You sound sexy right now speaking like that'' I tell her I see Paige unbutton my pants and moving my jeans and underwear Paige smiling at me because the wet spot on my underwear then she pulls down my jeans and underwear around my thighs. Paige starts rubbing my clit her thumb I'm starting to get really wet I start to moan and I feel Paige putting two fingers inside me.

'' Paige don't tease me just fuck me'' I said we kissed hard on the mouth our tongues collided Paige's fingers are going fast in and out I bite my bottom lip hard

'' Don't stop Paige'' I began to moan more and I'm starting to moan a bit loud then Paige put her hand on my mouth

'' Babe don't moan too loud or I will have to stop do you understand'' Paige said she still have her hand on my mouth and her fingers are still inside me and I nod my head meaning I won't moan to loud. Paige moves her hand and starts going fast and rough and I arch my back so she can keep going.

'' Paige I'm about to cumm'' I said Paige kiss me and I move my hands onto her neck I dig my nails into the back of her neck hard a few more thrusts I cum and I feel it dripping down on my thighs Paige gives one last kiss and our foreheads are resting on each other and we are both breathing hard.

'' I'm so turned right now'' Paige said moves away and starts putting her clothes on

'' Well too bad you have to wait until gym time'' I start teasing her I put my jeans and underwear back on zipping my jeans

'' Do you really want to have sex in the locker room'' Paige said looking like I'm not sure about it

'' Yeah we already did it here plus I'm still horny'' I tell her I get close to Paige and I move my hand I touch her underwear and Paige feels wet

'' Ok this going to be fun and it still sucks for me waiting until gym class'' Paige said and she pouts at me when get done getting dress Paige washes her and we leave the bathroom Paige walks me to class.

It's middle of the day and I just want gym class to start plus it will be ok with us because at the end when gym class ends the locker room is really empty so we will have time. I'm sitting here in history class I'm not listening I'm thinking of what happen this morning in the stall I'm starting to get wet and thinking of what to do with Paige in the showers.

**From Paige: You didn't have to scratch me that hard now it hurts when I scratch my neck **

**To Paige: You know you liked it don't lie**

**From Paige: Yes I did but you liked it also when I started talking rough to you for the first time ;) **

**To Paige: Yeah I did, can't wait for gym class **

**From Paige: Love you **

**To Paige: I love you too **

When Paige tells me those words or text it to me my stomach gets this feeling a good feeling hearing those words make me happy when she says it and I feel this isn't puppy love I know I'm still young but this is my first true love. Paige means the world to me I really want to have a future with her.

The day went fast now we are in gym class playing I see Paige all sweaty and talking to Spencer and gym class end Paige and I was the last one to go inside Paige made sure no one was still here in the locker room. Since its empty we get undressed take our towels to the showers Paige stands in the same spot where I almost fallen Paige broke my fall and I grabbed her left breast.

"Do you remember this spot" I tell Paige we standing in front each other really close I give her a peck on the lips I kiss her jaw, her neck I starting going down kissing her chest and I kiss her breast I lick her nipple then I start sucking her breast I move my tongue on her stiff nipple teasing her and I start sucking hard and I feel Paige hands on my head and she is moaning.

'' Don't stop Em'' Paige said I play with her nipple with my tongue and I move away little bit from her nipple and I start sucking her breast sucking her pulse point so she can remember. I stop and move Paige into the shower we start kissing our tongues battle for dominance. I look at Paige

'' I love you Emily'' Paige said

'' I love you too Paige go lean on the wall'' I start kissing down to her stomach then I kiss her clit and I feel on my lips Paige is really wet then I put her left thigh over my shoulder and I move my hands onto her hips. Then I slowly push my finger into Paige's clit she moan loud as I began moving my finger in and out of her clit suddenly my tongue was inside her clit wiggling and poking deeper, and sucking up the juices.

'' Fuck I'm about to cum'' Paige said her voice was shaky I stop and I look up

'' Not yet Paige don't cum'' I tell her

'' Then keep going I can't hold it I need to cum'' Paige said I get up and I do the same thing again I put my two fingers inside her clit then while I finger I lick her clit Paige keeps moaning and puts her hand on my head

'' I'm going to cum'' Paige said loudly I stop licking and I thrust my fingers inside her more then she cum I lick my fingers then I move to her face I kiss her

'' How do you feel'' I asked Paige is breathing hard smiles trying to say something but she is still out breath

'' Wow you sure know how to use your fingers but now it's your turn'' Paige said and we both giggle

''Lean on the wall beautiful '' Paige said I nod my head Paige gently move me so my back can lean the wall and I feel the water hitting us. Paige gets close both our breasts are touching I feel her middle finger into my clit, her thumb moving in a circular my clit. I close my eyes, and my head lay back, moaning, enjoying the feeling of Paige's finger moving in and out of me, and her thumb rubbing my clit.

"Mmhmm fuck that feels good'' I moan Paige whispers in my ear

'' Spread your legs little bit'' Paige said then she bite my earlobe then moves her lips onto my lips it's a sloppy kiss I bite her bottom lip

'' I want to hear you moan while I lick your beautiful cunt'' says to me and she gets down on her knees she sticks her tongue out and lightly ran it across my clit and then Paige put her thumb on my clit and rubbed it hard in a circular motion. Paige moves her hand away Paige lightly sucked one of my pussy lips into her mouth and nibbled it, tugging on it.

"Holy shit" I cried out in ecstasy I grab her head and trying to pull her into my clit her tongue starting to scoop slowly up my slit and then back down again. Slowly up and then she sucks my clit into her mouth and fuck it with her lips tightly around it. I looked down between my legs she was sucking my clit and I loved it and I really enjoying it! She put two fingers up inside my vagina and started finger fucking me as her tongue flicked rapidly on my clit. I scream saying her name and I cum so much

'' Holy shit Paige my vagina is still numb'' I said breathing hard

'' Emily I love your body it's hard not to touch every inch'' Paige said we both smile we help each other cleaning ourselves we get done we changed and leave the school to get something to eat. We end going to a pizza shop I go sit down while Paige orders then Paige comes back with two slices and two bottle of Snapple we start eating.

'' Well I have never thought I would have sex in school'' Paige said taking a bit out of her pizza

'' Me either do you still have energy for later?'' I said to her

'' I should eating is giving me energy what about you?''

'' Yeah I do'' I take a bit out of my pizza

'' What did you take Viagra'' Paige said laughing I almost choked on my food

'' You shouldn't be talking you still have energy also''

'' Only little bit not fully'' Paige laughs again

'' Whatever Paige come lets go to the spot'' I said we both get done eating we leave the pizza shop and we get in the car and go to the spot plus a its good place because no one will be around. We are here at the spot and Paige gets out of the car and I do the same she walks in front of the car and I walk close to her Paige grabs my hand.

'' Emily I love you and you are the only person that makes feel whole because I would never thought someone like you can truly love me and I don't want to lose you'' Paige said and I give her a strong hug and we let go

'' Paige I love you too and I don't want to lose you either but why do you think that I will stop loving you''

'' Because soon we go to college and maybe travel and I'm scare you will meet someone better than me and you will forget about me I love spending time with you doesn't matter what we do I just like being with you. But I'm terrified if you find out about my family and me you will hate me'' Paige said I see her eyes are forming tears I put my hands on her cheeks

'' Paige I know it's hard to tell me about your family or about you for some reason but I would never hate you because my love for you is strong ok I would never forget about you I love you Paige'' we hug again she hide her face into my neck and I whisper in her.

'' It will be ok Paige we have each other'' then Paige and I kiss but it's a passionate kiss then we stop I take her hand and we go into the back seat of my car. Paige goes inside first sits down then I go inside I close the door and I sit on Paige's lap I put my hands on her shoulder and her hands are on my back we are staring into each other eyes. And we held each other kissing passionately Paige stop kissing me she moves her hands and start helping me to take off my shirt and throws it in the front seat then she moves her hand on my back onto my bra unclasping pushing the material to the sides and off my shoulders, exposing my upper body and naked chest. Paige trailed her tongue down across my neck, before lowering her lips to my breasts. She slowly and delicately licked and sucked on each of my hard nipples, finally settling on my left, which she gently tongued and nibbled between her teeth.

'' Fuck '' I moan Paige stops and I take off her shirt and then I unclip Paige's bra I start kissing her neck while I cupped both her breasts squeezing hard I nibble on her neck. Then I move to her breast I start sucking on her nipple then nibble on it

'' Em let me take off your pants'' Paige said she grab my waist gently turning me on my back slowly laying me on my back her hands start unzipping my jeans she takes off my sneakers then I lift my legs while she takes off my jeans and underwear off. I get up helping Paige unzip her jeans and I help her take everything off I lay back down and she gets on top of me we kiss and our tongues dancing together and fighting for dominance at the same time I lifted my hands to cradle her head gently. She reached up and cupped one of my breasts in her hand and starts playing with my nipple with her fingers then we start grinding both our clits together.

'' Paige fuck me'' I moan I get wet and feel Paige's clit wet also we are going fast and rough then she moves her lips onto my chest then starts sucking on my other breast my hands goes down to her back my nails start to dig into her back hard Paige stops and move her fingers down to my clit starts teasing me.

'' Don't tease me'' I whisper in her ear

'' So wet how bad do you want me to touch your cunt'' Paige whisper in my ear also she kiss my ear

'' So badly'' I moan pushing two fingers inside me going in and out fast and then she puts in a third finger now her three fingers are going in and out making a wet squishy sound. I pushed my hips against her hand. Paige starts sucking harder on my nipple Paige doing at the same time I moan so loud and my nails start going deep all over her back.

'' Paige don't stop fuck me'' I moan loud her fingers are going fast and Paige starts sucking my other breast I feel her tongue playing with my nipple.

'' Paige going to cumm fuck'' I moan she doesn't stop she keeps going thrusting her fingers inside me and I cum Paige stops sucking my breast moves her hands Paige licks her fingers my clit is so sensitive. I see Paige kissing my stomach down to my clit

'' Paige I'm still sensitive'' But she didn't listen Paige starts sucking and licking my clit hard make me moan so loud I didn't last long I cum again

'' Fuck Paige'' I see Paige coming close to me I'm breathing really hard Paige lays on top of me and our foreheads are resting on each other

'' Wow I have no words what to say but that was awesome sex'' i'm still breathing hard Paige giggles she lift her head and looks at me

'' Seem you are out of energy well you can make it up to me next time'' Paige said when we get done resting we put our clothes back on I drive her back home

'' Paige I will make it up to you ok'' I kiss her before she leaves

'' Emily don't worry i'm not mad maybe next time can be in your room with dessert'' Paige winks at me

'' Oh I like that idea better'' I give her a kiss then she goes home when I get home I take a shower and fall asleep.

**Paige POV- **

I get home take a quick shower and when I get to my room on my bed I see a letter but I don't open it yet I just lay on my bed and what I said to Emily I meant every word and so did Emily I never thought I would fall in love it was hard for me to believe in love because I was scare to open myself to someone else but Emily changed that somehow.

I open the letter and it's from my dad with a post card from Maryland and the letter said.

_Dear Paige, _

_I will go to Rosewood to see you soon not sure when but I will call you from strange number and that will be from me I miss you Paige and I want to see you but don't tell anyone ok. And if you are thinking how I got your number well have an old friend who is a computer hacker so he helped me to get it. This a picture of us from a friend of mine when we went to his wedding remember. Well I have to go I see you soon. _

_Love Dad, _

I look at the picture and its me and him sitting down at a table smiling it was the last picture we took together fuck I'm really worried now I can't tell anyone I just hope he doesn't hurt anyone I love especially not Emily.


	14. Chapter 14

** _A/N: To a guest reader who left a review about using whip cream and chocolate syrup so thank you for the idea to who ever you are. The sex scene I want to try write something different so I hope you guys like it. Enjoy the chapter :) _**

**Paige POV-**

I wake up and I look around its afternoon I must have slept all morning then I remember why I was tired I read the letter again hoping it wasn't real but it is my dad is coming to Rosewood worse part I can't tell anyone. I get off my bed and I hide the letter and picture inside the wooden box under my bed then I get ready go downstairs and I hear someone knocking on the door I go open it and its Jenna.

'' It's been a while'' Jenna said

'' Yeah and I find it rude you didn't me you went out of town '' I said and I let inside and we go to my room

'' Melissa told me what happen and by the bruise of your eye its true'' Jenna said she sits on my bed

'' So you know what happen then of how she blackmail me if I don't do it she will make my mom go to prison I didn't have a choice''

'' Yeah I know but I know is not fun lying but we have to do it'' Jenna said

'' I know but I didn't it know will get this hard and is not that I'm happy to see you but why are you here Jenna''

'' I came to give you this'' Jenna opens her bag and takes out an envelope she gives it to me and I open it inside is a file of a guy name Ian Thomas

'' Who is this guy''

'' Ian Melissa's ex-husband the next person you will steal from soon'' Jenna said

'' Why do I need to steal from him''

'' When this started all of us was in room talking at first we didn't know he was recording us and then we find out he had a video camera and record every conversation we had with him. And we need those video camera before he does something stupid with it'' Jenna said

'' What kind of people lives in this town seems some people have dark secrets to hide''

'' This town is filled with phonies and liars they are everywhere'' Jenna said when we get done talking I walk her downstairs because she is leaving when we to the do the front door and I walk her to car she leaves and I go back to my room. And I go online and I read an article saying the killer is now identified I keep reading and it says the killer who kills people and dump their body by a dumpster is identified by a victim who escapes from him and there is a sketch of him.

Holy shit the sketch almost looks like him fuck my heart is beating fast I close my laptop and I get up from my bed I call my aunt and she told she will be home with Taylor in 10 minutes. This can't happening I'm just scare when he gets caught and find out I'm his daughter everything will change and that's what I'm scare off and they are here.

'' Paige come down stairs!'' Taylor yells and I go down stairs and I see them in the living room with the TV on watching the news showing the sketch of my dad.

'' What are we going to do?'' I asked them and I see my aunt sitting next to Taylor

'' I don't know this is happening so fast'' My aunt said

'' No one knows he is my dad but what happen if they find out'' I said

'' Paige people won't understand other people will judge for his mistakes and I know this will be really hard for you'' Taylor said

'' Paige calm down ok we will figure this out ok'' My aunt said

'' I don't know if it will be that easy'' I tell them I didn't want to keep talking about this so I go to my room and I lay on my bed everything is racing in my mind and it's not good things going through my mind. But I hope Emily will still be by my side right now my heart aches I want to tell her so badly what I'm going through but my mind tells me not to do it. I wake up and I hear my phone vibrating and I look at the time and it's late I see and unknown number I pick it up and it's my dad.

'' Hey dad''

'' Paige I'm here outside down the block I'm in a pick-up truck its black'' I hang up and I sneak out of the house my aunt and Taylor are sleeping so I tried not to make any noise I walk down the block and I his truck and I go in quickly.

'' I got burgers'' My dad said smiling to me and he drives to this place where I can see the whole town from up here it looks so different from up here he parks the truck we both get out. We both stand in front of the truck and he gives me a hug and I hug him also I wasn't thinking about my mind shut off and I just hugged him.

'' Paige I missed you so much'' we let go both of start eating

'' Dad you are on the news they have a sketch of you'' I take a bite of my burger

'' I know it was sloppy when I tried to kill her'' my dad said

'' Why do you kill people dad''

'' Paige growing up I didn't have much I was abused by your grandfather and grandmother had no friends so I took my anger when I first killed someone'' My dad said I was lost for words I didn't know but my grandfather was so nice to me

'' Well enough about me how you been liking here in Rosewood anyone special'' My dad said

'' Yeah but I don't want you to hurt her or anyone else I love them dad'' I said

'' Wow you must really like her but I won't hurt her anyone else you love I don't like seeing you hurt and I'm sorry for killing Uncle Dave'' he said

'' Dad I'm scare when she finds out about you or what I did she will hate me''

'' Paige if she truly loves you the two of you will work it out and what you mean what you did'' he said

'' Dad I been working for someone by stealing for them and if she finds out she wouldn't want to be with a thief''

'' You two will work it out only if the love is strong Paige when I was with your mother I never told her I killed people that's the only thing I didn't tell her but everything else I told her because that's the only thing I wanted to keep to myself but not anymore'' My dad said

'' Dad you are a completely different person with me then what I hear in the news''

'' I know I didn't want repeat the same cycle of abuse with you but Paige if you are still stealing and you get caught by the cops remember this don't say a word of why you did it or who you work for and they will do anything to break you keep calm and call for a lawyer one more thing they will try to trick you in any way so just be careful of what you say because they will twist your words and use it against you'' My dad said we talked for a little while longer he said he stay outside of Rosewood for a few days then he drives me back home and I sneak back in made it to my room well he did give me a good advice I fall asleep on my bed.

**Next Night- **

I'm here eating in the kitchen and I get a text from Emily

**From Emily: Are you free tonight? **

**To Emily: Yes, Why?**

**From Emily: It's a surprise come over in an hour ;) **

**To Emily: Ok I see you then **

I look at the time and I see I have time so I go take a quick shower and I get dress and I walk to Emily's house I knock on the door and I see Emily wear this blue shirt that shows of her shoulders and her collar bone and small shorts.

'' Wow you look sexy tonight'' I tell her and she lets me inside

'' It's just my sleeping clothes'' Emily giggles

'' Emily anything what you wear you look beautiful'' I tell and we go upstairs to her bedroom and she tells to sit on her bed

'' Well tonight is about you and also I'm making it up to you since what you did to me in the back seat of my car'' Emily said and she stats kissing me then she lays on top of me looks at me

'' I have dessert so get ready'' Emily said in a sexy voice she gets off me and I sit up she helps me to take off my shirt and I feel her hands going on my back and unclips my bra and her hand slowly moves onto to my jeans and unbutton my jeans I stand up I take them off.

'' I love dessert'' I said

'' Lay down on my bed'' Emily said so I go lay down on her bed I see Emily taking off her clothes slowly when she gets done on her desk she gets the chocolate syrup and whip cream. She grabs the chocolate syrup first looks at me

'' You are so hot right now'' I tell her

'' Tonight its only me and you alone in this house'' Emily said she opens the chocolate syrup bottle she pours the syrup on my neck first going down to my collar bone. Then I she puts the bottle down and I feel her tongue licking on the syrup and at the same time she starts sucking my pulse point.

'' Fuck Em this feels good with chocolate'' I said my hands goes on her ass Emily moves her lips onto my mine I taste the chocolate we stop kissing she grabs the chocolate syrup bottle and starts to pour on my breast going across on my chest to my other breast. Then Emily starts sucking on my breast making me moan I feel her tongue on my nipple sucking and licking I feel her teeth on my nipple she moves her lips on my chest licking the chocolate then going to my other breast. Starts sucking again and licking

'' Oh my god'' I said I love her tongue on my breast Emily stops grabs the whip cream shakes the bottle and sprays the cream on my stomach going down to my clit it felt cold. Emily starts licking the whip cream going down when she reaches to my clit she spreads my legs little bit apart she began to lick me running her tongue up and down my clit and fingering and began to rub my clit.

'' Fuck me Emily'' I moan Emily thrust her tongue into me this drove me wild I now am holding her head against me and buck my hips up to her mouth and she nibbled on my clit and Emily sucked it hard

'' Emily I need cum fuck'' I moan Emily stops she puts her legs over mine our clits are touching each other and I feel wet clit Emily puts her hands on her bed frame

'' Paige let go I want to feel you cum'' Emily said in a raspy voice then Emily starts grinding on me really hard making me moan loud I put my hands on her ass I squeeze hard and more she rubbing our clits together hard and I cum but doesn't stop she keeps going.

'' Em I'm so sensitive'' I said Emily gets off me and goes down and she begins to kiss and lick the inside of my thighs. Emily grabbed my hips and pulled me closer she licked my clit from top to bottom and moving faster and faster.

'' Yes Oh fuck yyyyyyeeeeesssssss. Don't stop'' I scream fuck Emily is like an energizer bunny Emily dipped her tongue deep into my pussy. It felt like she was taking her tongue in and out fucking my pussy with her tongue

'' AHHHHH Emilyyy'' I moan really loud I cum so much Emily lick one more time and then she came lying next to me

'' It was pay back remember'' I giggle along with her Emily her arms down my breast

'' Wow that was a good payback'' I said to Emily

''Paige there is something I want to try but if you don't want we don't have to and I ''

'' Emily relax ok breath and tell me what you want to try'' I said and she lays next to me on her side

'' I want to ride your face while you eat me out'' Emily said low

'' Emily you don't have to be shy about that I see that in porn videos and I don't mind giving it a try''

'' Wow really I thought you wouldn't like it'' Emily said

'' Emily I like tasting your cunt'' I said Emily gets up now she had her knees at the sides of my head trying to get comfortable and once we are comfortable

'' Paige are you comfortable'' Emily said

'' Yes don't worry ok'' I said Emily is really wet I stick my tongue into her clit now Emily was now rocking her hips slowly over my mouth I rub her clit over with tongue. She continues move her hips increasing the speed and pressure.

'' Holy shit Paige keep going'' Emily moan loud I put my hands on her thighs I keep sucked and Emily moan more my tongue rubbed and stroked her clit

'' Paige I'm cummmiiinngg'' Emily moan so loud I kept licking and sucking then I stopped and Emily got off me and lay on top of me

'' Wow Paige your tongue is amazing'' Emily said and we both are breathing hard we just lay on the bed our breathing calm down I turn to Emily and we are facing each other.

'' Thanks and you taste really good'' I said we both giggle

I lay on her bed while goes take a shower I get up and I fix Emily's bed by taking off the bed sheets and Emily comes back in the room with the towel wrapped around her body and her hair wet.

'' Babe go take a shower and I will fix the bed'' Emily said she gives me a kiss on the cheek I go take a shower and the water feels good hitting my body being with Emily makes forget the problems I have and I feel that I can breathe without being worried all the time. When I get done taking a shower and I get changed I go to the room and I see Emily sitting on her bed and I go sit next to her.

'' Paige do you picture yourself having kids in the future'' Emily said

'' Yeah when I'm older I want to have three kids and what about you''

'' Me too I want to have kids what will you name them'' Emily said

'' Well I want two boys and one girl so the boys names will be Axel and Leo and for the girl will be Skye''

'' I like those names I want to have a baby girl and I will name her Sofia and if it's a boy his name will be Daniel'' Emily said to me

'' Do you picture us having a family?'' I asked Emily I was just curious

'' Yeah I can picture us having a family you playing with the kids making them laugh'' Emily said we talked for a while until we fell asleep holding each other I hope one day Emily and I will have a family together doesn't hurt to think about it.

_**3 days later...**_

**Emily POV-**

The girls and I are here in Paige's room doing homework together well is on her phone texting with Caleb lately I been seeing on the news about that killer now the cops have a sketch of how he looks the girls and I been talking about that.

'' Hope the cops catch that killer before he tries again'' Spencer said and Paige is not even joining the conversation with us

'' Me too the sick bastard should get the death penalty'' I said

'' Paige what you think of this'' Aria said to Paige

'' I really don't like talking about this'' Paige said

'' Let's talk about something else'' Hanna said

'' I'm going to the bathroom I be back'' Paige said I'm here sitting on her bed I use my phone but I drop it and it goes under her bed I get up bend look under the bed and I see a wooden box I take it out and I open it. And inside I see letters and envelope of money than girls get up stand next to me to see what's inside. I take out an letter I open it and I see a picture of Paige and that must be her dad but he looks like the killer from the news.

'' Oh my god! Paige's dad is the killer'' Spencer said looks at the picture and shows it to Aria and Hanna

'' It can't be'' I said then Paige comes inside and sees us

'' What are you looking at'' Paige said

'' Your dad is the killer is he '' Spencer yelled at Paige I'm lost for words

'' The picture doesn't lie Paige'' Hanna said

'' You don't know what you are talking about'' Paige said

'' Paige the sketch from the news looks like him in the picture don't act dumb'' Spencer said

'' Paige this whole time you knew your dad kills people and you didn't tell cops what is wrong with you'' I said to Paige

'' I couldn't tell no one ok because if I did he will kill me and my aunt and also Taylor how you think that made me feel I couldn't tell anyone'' Paige said

'' I can't be here or next to you'' Spencer said she starts packing her stuff so does Hanna and Aria

'' Emily you have to believe me don't you believe me'' Paige said I see her eyes forming tears

'' Paige you lied saying your dad is a truck driver and innocent people are dying I have to leave'' I told Paige

'' Please don't leave you have to understand I couldn't say anything you think I like feeling like this knowing he kills people well I don't ok but all of you have believe me I'm not lying about it'' Paige said tears start going on her cheeks

'' Paige don't call us anymore we want nothing to do with you'' Spencer said and she leaves Hanna and Aria follows her

'' Emily I love you please stay we can talk this out please'' Paige begged me

'' I can't I have to go''

'' Don't tell the cops because I don't want you or the girls to get hurt by him please promise that at least'' Paige said I didn't say anything back I leave her house and the girls and I go to my house I tell them of what Paige told me so they won't say anything but they asked me if I will break up with Paige or not. And I get texts from Paige hours later but I don't text back.

**From Paige: Can we talk about it?**

**From Paige: Please let's talk about it I don't want to lose you**

**From Paige: I love you Emily **


	15. Chapter 15

_** A/N: This chapter is mostly written of how Paige feels about Emily and her friends finding out & so of how Emily feels about the situation. The next chapter will be the break in & other stuff. **_

**Paige POV- **

When they left my room I was crying hoping they believe me that I couldn't tell no one that can't make me selfish I'm scare right now everything is changing and I can't stop it. I send Emily 3 texts but she never text back and now I don't know if she wants to break up with or just hates me because what my dad is but I remember his words of he said about true love well now I don't know. Taylor came into my room and he finds me crying and I told him what happen he didn't know what to say but he just gave me a hug.

'' I love her now she hates me'' I tell him

'' Paige look at me she doesn't hate you Emily is just in shock just give her time and Emily will talk to you'' Taylor said

'' Time never heals nothing they all hate me Taylor they think I liked knowing my dad is killer and I told them I don't and I couldn't say anything to no one now they think I'm some sick bastard like my dad''

'' Paige you are nothing like your dad you are the sweetest person you never hurt no one'' Taylor said then my aunt comes into the room and Taylor tells her what happen

'' Paige how are you feeling'' My aunt said

'' Well I like crap right now they were my only friends in this town worse part I have to see them in school and knowing they hate me'' I tell them

**Next day at school- **

I'm here by my locker I came to school late because at first when I woke up didn't know if I should come to school but I changed my mind. I tried to talk to the Toby and Caleb at lunch time but they didn't want to hear it of what I had to say.

'' Come guys I thought were friends please don't shut me out'' I said to Toby and Caleb

'' Look Spencer told me what happen finding out your dad is a damn serial killer'' Caleb said

'' You guys think that I'm like him don't you''

'' Paige how are we supposed to react to this your dad kills people and you think you we are ok with that'' I hear Spencer coming towards us with Aria, Hanna and Emily but she doesn't look at me

'' Why you guys hating me for his mistakes''

'' Paige a mistake is break a glass cup but killing someone is not a mistake'' Aria said

'' Paige now being with you knowing your dad is a killer I don't feel safe around you'' Emily said that really hurt me so badly

'' I never once gave you or anyone else a bad reason to feel uncomfortable around me'' I told them

'' Paige is right she never gave a bad reason not to trust her'' Toby said

'' Toby no just because she didn't give us a bad reason doesn't mean we can still friends with her'' Caleb said

'' Have you killed someone like your dad does'' Hanna said

'' What no I'm nothing like him I'm not a heartless person like he is''

'' Well you should forget about us being friends with you'' Caleb said and I feel like I'm about to cry but I hold it in

'' All of you talk about being there for someone and being a good friend well all of you is full crap talking about all that bullshit'' I walk away I couldn't be there no more each everyone them now hates me I couldn't stay in school so I left but what Emily said specially hurt me I think we broke up without actually say those words 'I'm_ breaking up with you'. _

I go home and I see Jenna sitting on the front porch and she can tell my eyes are red from crying I wonder what she wants.

'' Jenna w-w-what are you doing here''

'' Came to talk lets go to your room'' Jenna and we go to my room and she sits on my bed

'' What did you want to talk about''

'' Why are you crying'' Jenna said

'' I don't want to talk about it are you going to talk about the job''

'' Paige is this about your dad'' Jenna said

'' What are you talking about this is about him''

'' When I first blackmail you I looked up your personal record and I saw a picture of your dad when the news shows the sketch of the killer it's him'' Jenna said

'' Now you are going to say the same thing like the others that you can't be around me because you don't feel safe''

'' No I'm not like them saying all that stuff that we can't be friends'' Jenna said but I didn't let her finish

'' Ok we are just friends because I'm stealing for you and Melissa is that it''

'' Paige just listen ok yeah we make do those stuff and your dad is a killer but I'm not like them saying I won't be friends with you and even if we didn't actually hang out like other people but I like being around you and you understand why we do those bad things and other people won't get it why'' Jenna said and I don't what to say so I sit down next to her and she grabs my hand for comfort

'' It's weird I those words from you sorry I'm not trying to hurt feelings''

'' It's fine and about the job is tomorrow night you have to do it so now we have to go to Melissa's place'' Jenna said and I laugh I go wash my face then we go to Melissa's place so I can know what will happen tomorrow night.

We get here to Melissa's apartment the three of us sitting in her living room Melissa is telling about her ex-husband and they got a divorce but I can't stop thinking about Emily.

'' Paige when you break into his apartment tomorrow night just look for the tapes in the bedroom closet he should have a box with the tapes inside just take them because he always label the tapes'' Melissa said

'' Anything else I should do''

'' Just steal the tapes and video camera and I will be here waiting for you because while you are doing this I have to take care of something with someone'' Melissa said

'' Who do you have to see?'' Jenna asked

'' I have to see Wren because he knows the break in was a set up but he doesn't know who so I have to make sure he doesn't find out'' Melissa said and she went on that Jenna will be getaway driver then Melissa gives me his address of where Ian lives when we got done talking Jenna and I leave Melissa's place and we go to see the neighborhood of where Ian' lives. The area is small next to his apartment there two coffee shops name Louie's cafe and the second coffee shop name is Joe. Jenna driving me home

'' What is going to happen now that they are no longer your friends no more'' Jenna said

'' I have to forget about them now and Emily I'm not really sure I want to talk her alone and if not well I will have to forget about her and move on with my life''

'' Sorry this happen to you'' Jenna told me

'' Jenna you don't be sorry'' I said when we arrive to my house I get out of the car and I go to my room I have the pictures of Toby's birthday party on my mirror so I take them down and also the pictures with Emily I stare at the pictures thinking should I throw it away or keep it. Why should I keep them I don't want to see pictures of people I used to know it will just bring me heartache so I throw the pictures away in the small trash bin I have in my room.

I wake up in the middle of the night and its late I must have fallen asleep watching TV I hear my phone vibrating same number and it's my dad. He tells me to meet him at the same corner of where his truck will be parked waiting for me so I sneak out of the house and I see him. We go to the same spot when we first went this time he got tacos and Pepsi.

'' Paige are you ok?'' My dad asked

'' No she knows about you and now she hates me''

'' Paige I'm sorry give her time she will come around'' My dad said

'' That's what Taylor said dad time doesn't heal ok what happen she will never talk to me again time just makes it worse if we wait to long for something the only thing will be in my mind is _'what If'_ and I don't want to go through that'' I said and I cry my dad gives me a strong hug

'' Paige it will be ok I know this hurts a lot but I'm so sorry you have to go through this I want you to remember that I will always love you and I'm sorry'' My dad said

'' Dad this will be the last time we will see each other isn't'' I'm still crying

'' Yes Paige my days are number soon the cops will get me and I will spend the rest of my life in prison and you will have to grow up the rest of your life without me'' My dad said and gives me another hug a bit later he takes me home before I get out of the truck and my dad gives me something

'' Paige I want you to have this is a photo album that I carried everywhere I went its pictures of us and other family members and you can keep it or destroy it Paige it's up to if you want to remember your family or not'' My dad said and handles me the photo album

'' Dad I won't destroy it even if this family hate each other or whatever reason thanks dad'' I tell him and I give him one last hug and I get out the truck I sneak back into the house and I go back to my room. I hide the photo album I start to cry I get up and I go punch the wall really hard then I see I'm bleeding from my knuckles I go clean my hand everything is going wrong right now.

**Emily POV-**

I still love Paige but finding out her dad is a serial killer I won't lie it did scare me I know we said those words to Paige of not being friends I saw the hurt in her eyes I really don't know what to do. I can't tell my parents and my friends are telling me to not talk with Paige but right now I'm conflicted between my friends and my girlfriend but I know I really hurt when I told her that I wasn't safe around her. But I have to keep my distance from her.

'' Emily what are you thinking about?'' Aria said

'' I don't know what to do I still love Paige and my feelings for her can't just change overnight'' I'm here in her bedroom waiting for Caleb, Hanna, Spencer and Toby to come over

'' Emily we are all shocked finding out her dad is a killer and she knew the whole time'' Aria said

'' But she couldn't tell anyone Paige was scare to say anything'' I said then the others come into Aria's room we are talking about Paige and her dad

'' Don't you think we was a little bit harsh on Paige'' Aria said to all of us

'' Paige had a reason not to tell anyone but do you think she wouldn't lie to you Emily like what else Paige is hiding from us'' Caleb said

'' Why would we care we all stop being her friends'' Spencer said

'' Emily what are you going to do break up with her or not'' Hanna said

'' I don't know but I will keep my distance from her until I figure out what to do I'm still in love with her''

'' Well we can't make you what to do with your relationship with Paige'' Toby said we talked about it little bit more and then we went out to eat but I wonder if her aunt and Taylor knows about her dad killing people


	16. Chapter 16

** _A/N: To the guest reader who kept giving the idea about Paige & Jenna well I wrote your idea in this chapter but not in the order you said so I hope you like of how I wrote it :) well I hope you guys like this chapter. _**

**Paige POV- **

All day in school they treated me like they never meet me and it hurt me so badly I didn't bother staying in school all day so I left mid-day and I went home went to my room and I started to look at the photo album my dad gave me there were so many pictures of my family. It was pictures of me at a carnival with my dad when I was a little kid other pictures was with my Uncle Dave and Aunt Katy before she meet Taylor so many other happy pictures. Jenna told me she was going to pick me and we will go to Melissa's house in a little while I pack my clothes that I'm going to use when I break in.

My hand still hurts when I punched the wall I'm in a situation that is hard to explain to someone else this is what I always hated about myself it was hard not to get attach to Emily she was my first love now I don't even know our relationship who I'm a kidding she wouldn't talk to me. But my heart is telling me I should try one more time before I give up for good and I'm not so sure Jenna sends me text that she is out outside so I leave the house and get into Jenna's car. We are and go inside to Melissa's apartment Jenna and I are in the living room I take out the clothes from the bag that I'm going to change into. I'm taking off my shirt but I'm struggling to take off the shirt I forgot this shirt is to tight worse part I forgot to wear a bra I finally have my shirt off and I see Melissa and Jenna standing in front of me with no shirt on. Jenna walks up and says

'' Nice tits'' Jenna said and she then she grabs both of them and squeezing my breasts hard "I bet you like when they are treated roughly your breasts" it felt good when she did it my face is turning red

I tried to say something but I didn't know what to say then Then Jenna stops and says "Too bad I'm not looking for a girlfriend" and gave me a light slap on my breast.

'' Do you two need a quick fuck before doing the job'' Melissa said and I start getting change into my other clothes

Melissa goes over the plan one time with me of what to steal and where to look and she gives me the apartment number, when the job is done to meet her back here so Jenna and I leave the apartment we get into the car while driving I put my gloves and mask. We will do the same thing she will be down the corner waiting for me we are here in Ian's building I look around its dark and not many people right now. I get out of the car I go up the stairs to Ian's door I pick the lock and I go inside wow his apartment is kind of big with dumb frat boy stuff from college I start looking around making sure no one is here.

I go to the bedroom and I look at his night stand desk I open and inside I see 2 Rolex watches the first watch is 18ct yellow gold & stainless steel Oyster with gold thru the flip lock clasp and the second watch is Rolex 18ct yellow gold black dial Day-Date. Not bad watches I can pawn this two Rolex watches I keep looking inside in and I see cash I take it out and its $350 dollars in cash so I put the cash and the watches in pockets and other jewelry I take also.

I go the closet I'm looking for the box but is not here crap I look around the bedroom moving everything around and nothing no tapes or video camera I'm thinking where would he hide it. So I go look in the living room he has flat screen TV and next to the TV he has a DVDS collation stand crap he has so many. I start looking of where to start quickly I open a few DVD case and nothing so I throw them on the floor of the ones I open so far and finally I open a case and it's the one Melissa said the DVD was label with the names and where so put inside my bag also I find 3 more DVDS and I put it all in one case.

All together I find 4 DVDS labeled with names and where so I go look for the video camera in his living room closet and it's not there I keep thinking where would hide it that no one will find it. I go back to the bedroom and I go look under bed he had a small box written say college stuff crap I open and I find a video camera I look and it has a small DVD inside. I put it in the bag quickly I leave the bedroom has I walk out I see Ian really angry he runs straight to me yelling.

'' I'm going to get you'' Ian yelled I tried to run the opposite side he throws something at me causing me to lose my balance it hit me in my leg I fall

'' I'm going make pray that you never broke into my place'' Ian yelled getting on top of me starts choking me and I'm losing air I feel tears going down my face then Ian get s up and kicks me in the stomach hard right now I can't breathe and I'm coughing Ian close comes to me trying to take off my mask. But I punched him in the jaw I used the wrong hand with I punched the wall with I'm still having a hard time breathing Ian tackles me onto the floor then he punched me in the jaw really hard that I feel blood in my mouth.

'' Who fucking send you?!'' Ian yelled with so much anger Ian grabs me by my hoodie and he throws over the sofa my body feels like I got hit with bricks Ian comes next to me starts stomping on me really hard on my right arm and ribs. Ian stops and I hear Ian calling the cops fuck. I see him dropping the phone Ian grabs trying to grab my head so he can smash my head through the living room table class but I didn't let him I put my hands on his face trying make Ian to get let me go he almost does.

But I punched him in the stomach twice and then I punched him in the eye Ian falls on the floor and I still have the video camera and DVDS still in the bag I run out of the apartment so fast I go running down stairs I hear cops coming upstairs I look over the rail and I see 3 cops running into my direction. And that was my only out and I keep thinking what to do because I'm running out of seconds before the cops catch me. I starting running up stairs and the cops see me telling to stop they start chasing me but I keep going to the last floor of the building and I'm in the last floor I open the door the entrance to the roof I look around. On the rooftop is little bit wide and I see a small abandon garden house I go into to the garden house.

Inside the garden house looks like no one has been here for a long time I hear cops yelling something but I quickly hide the bag with everything inside in a flower pot and I see an old open bag with dirt inside I quickly throw whole bag of dirt inside the flower pot I move really quick hoping no one will see it or check inside the pot. I wipe the gloves and my pants making sure they won't see the dirt when I get out of the garden house I hear a cop telling to stop or he will shoot so I put my hands up and I turn around. The cop pointing the gun at me then I feel a cop coming from behind grabbing my arms really rough putting the handcuffs on my wrists and he says.

'' You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you'' The cop said to me and I see the third cop coming close to me and takes off my mask

'' Paige?'' Mr. Fields said its Emily's dad I totally forgot he is a cop I didn't say anything to him I just stood shut. The second cop that was standing next to Mr. Fields he checks my pockets and takes out money and two Rolex Watches also other jewelry.

'' You know her?'' The cop holding my arm said to Mr. Fields

'' Yeah she is my daughter's girlfriend'' Mr. Fields said to the two cops he couldn't look at me after he said they start taking me down stairs and once down stairs before the cop put me inside the car I see Ian talking to a cop and they asked him if it was me that did the break in they showed Ian the mask I was wearing so Ian said it was me. Mr. Fields gets in the drive seat and the other cop tells me to get inside the back seat then the cop goes and seat the in passenger seat.

I'm here at the police station they take my finger prints and my mug shot then ask me questions I do drugs and if I'm taking any drugs, then a cop take me inside a room guessing these is the part two cops will ask me questions and play that role good cop and bad cop. I'm here sitting in the room waiting then Wilden and Mr. Fields come into the room right now I'm bit scare what will happen. But I remember what my dad said stay calm and don't answer any questions also call a lawyer.

'' Paige why did you break into Ian Thomas apartment'' Mr. Fields said I don't say a word I just look at them

'' Come we already know she breaks in the apartment steals and fights with him and also runs away from the cops with evidence in her pockets'' Wilden said

'' Paige did you work by yourself or did you steal for someone'' Mr. Fields said and again I didn't say anything

'' Come one Fields why are you wasting your time on this low life thief you she did it that's it case closed'' Wilden said I just wanted to punch him in the face

'' I would like to make that one phone call'' I said to them then a cop comes into the room handcuff me and the cop walk me to the phone and I dial my aunt Katy phone number telling I been arrested I'm in the police station also I told her to call Melissa Hastings she better help me out if not I will be talking. Then the cop takes me to the holding cell it's small I sit down and I think to myself I'm fucked I cry little bit not sure why really this my first time here and I'm still scare I feel my heart beating fast and my hands are shaking.

**Emily POV- **

I'm here in my room I hardly can't sleep so I just lay on my side just looking at the window by my desk I'm not sure how long I been up but then my mom comes into my room telling to come downstairs because her and my dad need to talk to me it must be important because it's really late and I see them sitting in the living room.

'' Dad what's going on?'' I sit down my dad takes a deep breath

'' Emmy your mom and I been talking you know at first we liked Paige and we was ok with you dating her but you shouldn't see Paige no more'' My dad said

'' Dad what are you talking about because right now I don't understand why you don't want me to date Paige no more''

'' Paige is not the kind of person we all thought she was'' My mom said

'' Emmy Paige was arrested earlier tonight because she broke into an apartment and she was caught with the stuff she stole and me and two other officers caught her and I took her in for questioning'' My dad said

'' What no it can't be true what are you talking about Paige was caught by the cops and are you sure it's Paige''

'' Emily I know it's hard to believe that Paige was arrested but we don't want you talking to Paige and you should stop dating her'' My Mom said

'' You think I can go see Paige?'' I asked my dad

'' Emily I don't think it's a good idea right now'' My dad said I go to my room my mind is still trying to process of what my dad told me Paige was arrested I start to cry because I don't who Paige is anymore.

The next day I go to Spencer's house Aria, Hanna, Spencer and I are in the kitchen eating and I told them what's been bugging me all day they couldn't believe either Paige got arrested when Aria was going to ask me something we see Taylor and Peter Hastings coming down stairs. Taylor tells us hi and then leaves

'' Dad was that about?'' Spencer asked her dad

'' Melissa and I are going to help him right now he needs help well I have to back to the office I will see you later Spencer'' Peter said then he leaves

'' Wow can't believe this is happening to them now is like we don't know who Paige is'' Aria said

'' But why would Paige steal in the first place'' Spencer said

'' Em are you ok?'' Hanna asked

'' No I'm not ok I'm hurt I don't know who I fell in love with now my parents don't want me talking to Paige or dating her and also I don't know what else Paige lied to me about'' I start to cry they give me hug

'' We are here for you Em'' Aria said we break from the hug and I wipe my eyes I'm so hurt right now is like I don't know what to think of this situation I'm in

'' I love Paige now I feel like this something we can't just sweep under the rug h-h-how do we solve a problem like this or I just walk out of the relationship'' I tell them I cry again

'' We don't know what else to tell you of how to help you but you will figure it out what to do'' Aria said

'' Yeah Aria is right we wish knew the answers to tell you so you won't feel like this'' Spencer said they did try to cheer me up and I don't know what will happen with Paige now


	17. Chapter 17

** _A/N: Suicide attempt in this chapter _**

**Paige POV- **

Last night my aunt Katy and Taylor bailed me out of jail but next week I will have to go to court from there the judge will tell me if I go to jail or not when I got home Aunt Katy and Taylor was yelling at me with anger saying how can I be so stupid of doing something like also they said I should be glad he didn't have a gun. But Melissa said she will help me also I gave her a piece of paper saying 'if_ you don't help me out I will talk to police about the robberies you and Jenna made me do' _I gave it to her when no one was looking. But they told me I still have to go to school and I really didn't want to but I had no choice so much stuff is running to through my mind.

I'm here in school I feel like crap my body hurts and my jaw hurts also when I get to my locker I see everyone staring at me and my locker was written in red ink or whatever it was and it said '_Thief' _in big red letters I look around and I see everyone talking and whispering. Bad rumor did travel so fast and how it only happen last night the bell rings and everyone goes to class. I stand here looking at my locker I go to the bathroom and grab napkins and when I go to my locker I start cleaning the locker.

'' Paige'' I turn around and it's Emily but she not happy

'' Hey Emily'' I said sadly I wish I could just hold her hand and she will say it will be ok but it won't happen

'' How could Paige I-I-I-I don't even know who you are anymore when my dad told you got arrested do you have any idea how I felt'' Emily said her voice tone was full of hurt and anger

'' Emily I'm so sorry you had to find out like that I didn't mean to hurt you''

'' Paige! I don't know who I fell in love with did you lied to me about anything else'' Emily said I see her eyes forming tears

'' No my feelings for you was never a lie when I told you that I love you I did not lie I'm sorry I didn't tell you ok about me doing the break in and I'm sorry for not telling you''

'' Paige you think just saying that you are sorry that I will forgive you that easily well it doesn't work like that'' Emily said

'' I know but I don't what to do or say you besides that I'm sorry I never meant to hurt''

'' Paige you hurt me a lot was this relationship was just a game to you?'' Emily said

'' Emily being with you was never a game to me my feelings for you was true I would never say I love you if I didn't believe it and I know you are angry with me for not telling but I was scare if I told you will hate me''

'' Paige I hate for you not telling me I don't even know what kind of person you are how I know you are not keeping other secrets from me oh my god you are hiding other secrets. God I feel like an idiot falling in love you'' Emily said I stay shut for a few seconds there are other secrets she doesn't know

'' Emily don't say that please I still love you I know I kept other secrets from you Em do you regret falling in love with me?'' I feel my eye forming tears hoping she won't say it

'' Paige I don't know what to believe anymore I have to go'' Emily said and she leaves i just felt my heart being broken

The day went fast its lunch time when I grab my tray looking for a spot to sit I still hear everyone talking about me being a thief I see spot all the way in the back of the lunch room I start to walk these three girls step in front of me. The first girl that is standing in front of me is tall brunette hair and brown eyes

'' Shouldn't you be stealing something instead of being in school'' she told me I try to walk away but her friends are blocking my way

'' Leave me alone'' I tell her I try again to walk away but they didn't let me so she knocks my lunch tray down to the floor and I see everyone staring at me and Emily and her friends are sitting right next to were the girl and I are standing

'' I'm not going to say this again walk away or you will regret not walking away'' I tell her

'' Or what are you going to steal something you are nothing but a low life thief'' she said and she pushed me causing me almost to fall but I form my left hand and I punched her in the mouth causing her to fall on the floor but her friends don't do nothing then a teacher comes and sees what happen and he tells to go the principal office. But I don't go to the principal office I just leave the school and go home when I get home I start to cry hate feeling like this I stop crying now I go to the kitchen open the fridge and I grab one of Taylor's beer and I start drinking.

**Few days later- **

I have been ditching school and I been feeling like crap and useless there's no point of going to school it's mid-day I mostly just been drinking beer my aunt won't look to me and Taylor well he doesn't even talk to me no more so I been drowning my feelings with beer. I hit rock bottom I been crying hating myself and I'm just tired feeling like this. I start to drink beer and I grab a bag and I put 5 beers inside.

I'm sitting here at the table still crying and I'm writing a letter to Emily because this will the last time she will hear from me I just want this to pain to end. I walk to the school and I see Emily's car so I put the envelope on the car wiper and then I go to the secret spot. I start to drink all 5 beers when I get done I can't see straight everything is moving and I walk into the water and I keep going deeper to the water I'm starting to cry the deeper I got in I go under water.

_Let the water wash away And if I leave with the tide In the morning I will rise So lay me down Don't lift me out._

**Emily POV- **

Since the last conversation I had with Paige I haven't seen her in school lately and the others still don't talk to Paige well I haven't either now I see her as a completely different person I would have never thought Paige would even be a thief but she been hiding other secrets from me. The girls been trying to cheer me up lately does work but then later I will feel the same hurt and mad at Paige. School ended it today I leave the school when I get to my car I see an envelope on the car wipers I look around and there's no one here in the school parking lot so I open the letter and it's from Paige.

_Dear Emily, _

_I'm so sorry for lying to you and hiding secrets from you I never meant to hurt you in any way I never lied about my feelings for you. Emily being with you was the best days of my life once in my life I ever felt truly happy and I didn't have to fake a smile. _

_I am going to put myself to sleep now for a bit longer than usual. Call it Eternity._

_Goodbye Emily _

Oh my God it's Paige's suicide note I get into my car and I think to myself where would Paige be right now I start to cry I'm thinking really hard right now I can't lose Paige. And I remember Paige said she wanted to be alone so she went to the place to be alone and I start the car and I start to drive fast hoping Paige would be. Once I'm here I park the car and I get out of the car and I start to run really fast and yelling for Paige but no response hoping I'm not too late. I keep running fast I get close to the water and I'm yelling for Paige and I see Paige's body floating face down.

I get into the water and I start swimming towards Paige's body and I grab Paige's body I look at her face and it's really pale so once I grabbed her body I swim to shore. I drag her body out of the water and I start doing CPR oh God she has been drinking and I put my hands on center of her chest Pump hard and fast her body is so cold.

'' Paige don't leave me'' I said then I tilt Paige's head back and lift her chin and I do mouth to mouth nothing I'm crying again I put my hands on her Paige's chest

'' Paige come back please I love you I never stopped loving you Paige'' again I do mouth to mouth I don't know how long I kept trying because Paige is not breathing or anything I stop and I cry so hard I grab her hand I really lost Paige this can't be true. I close my eyes then I hear Paige's coughing and I look Paige is coughing the water out I pull Paige close to me making sure she cough all the water out.

'' Paige look at me'' I stop crying little bit I smile little bit and Paige was gasping coughing more water out and then her eyes close again

'' Paige wake up please hold on ok I'm going to take you to the hospital just hold on Paige I love you'' I try to check her pulse and I don't know all I know its weak or hardly not working right. Her body is cold and she is pale

'' SOMEBODY HELP! ''I yelled I kept on yelling more for help then I see Toby and the others they run towards me

'' Emily what happen? '' Spencer asked

'' Call for help I can't lose Paige'' I yelled and Caleb calls 911

'' Emily she is going to make it the ambulance will be here'' Toby said and I'm holding Paige's hand tight

The ambulance got here now the paramedics came quickly started checking Paige's pulse and they put Paige on the stretcher and then they get into the ambulance and I get inside also Toby yelled he will meet me at the hospital. The ambulance went fast getting to the hospital the paramedics quickly took her to the emergency room then a nurse came to check up on me I'm still crying and I told her what happen she said that the doctors will save Paige.

The nurse gave me spare clothes and a blanket so I can warm up and I see Spencer, Hanna, Toby and Caleb also Aria running towards me I told them Paige tried to drown herself and I found a suicide note and I did CPR.

'' Did the doctor say anything about Paige's health'' Aria said

'' No I'm still waiting I don't know how long she was under water'' I said and Hanna gives me a hug I call my parents and I told them Paige tried to kill herself my mom said she will call Katy and Taylor so they can come to the hospital.

'' Paige was drinking when she tried to drown herself'' I told them

'' McCullers family? '' the doctor said

'' No but I'm her girlfriend'' I said to the doctor

'' Does she has family member I can talk to'' the doctor she had blonde hair tall and brown eyes

'' Please tell me did Paige make it'' I told her

'' Emily are you ok?'' My mom asked me then gave me a hug

'' Is Paige ok?'' Katy asked

'' Are you related to her?'' the doctor asked her

'' Yes I'm her aunt''

'' Paige did make it right now she is sleeping we had to rewarm the body by pumping the blood through an external device in order to raise its temperature quickly and we found alcohol in her system and we do offer psychiatric care'' The doctor said

'' Why would Paige do something like that'' Taylor said

'' Paige tried to kill herself by drowning I found a suicide note'' I told everyone the doctor leaves to check on Paige we sit down in the waiting room everyone hardly didn't say anything but they did asked me why Paige tried to kill herself.

'' You can go see Paige now she woke up'' A nurse came and told all of us we go to the room and we see Paige laying there Paige still looks hurt and sad

'' Paige why did you tried to kill yourself'' Katy asked Paige

'' Paige you can talk to us'' Taylor said

'' Now you guys want to talk I didn't do this for anyone's attention'' Paige said

'' Let me talk to Paige alone please'' I said to Katy, Taylor and my parents they nod their heads and leave me and Paige alone

'' Paige why did you try to drown yourself'' I try to hold her hand but she didn't let me

'' Like I said didn't do for anyone's attention you and everyone else left me alone and I felt useless so I numb my feelings with beer'' Paige said

'' Paige you are not alone we care about you''

'' Emily you left me'' Paige said

'' You always had me Paige I just didn't know what to do about when I found out about your dad and you stealing'' I feel I'm about to cry again

'' What if you leave again? Then what, the truth is I always had people say they won't leave and then they leave I like I don't matter I'm sick and tired feeling like that that I don't matter'' Paige starts to cry

'' Paige I'm sorry I still love you but it was a lot to handle everything all at once but I won't leave you''

'' Emily you can leave so you won't feel that I'm too much to handle'' Paige said and she looks away I sit on the bed and I grab her cheek so she can look at me.

'' Paige I won't leave you I love you my feelings for you never stopped and we will get through this together'' I tell her and Paige grabs my hands removes away from her cheek and looks at me

'' I don't know if I should believe you'' Paige said in low voice

_**A/N: Thank you Dinosaurfan for the idea for this chapter & in the letter where it says **_

_**"I am going to put myself to sleep now for a bit longer than usual. Call it Eternity." it was written by ****Jerzy Kosiński he was a Polish-American novelist he committed suicide & he wrote that in his letter. **_

_********__''Let the water wash away And if I leave with the tide In the morning I will rise So lay me down Don't lift me out'' is a lyric a song call-'**Let Me Drown'** by a band call We As Human _

_********__ Well hope you guys like this chapter :) if any ideas anyone has let me know _


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: This chapter is where their relationship stand so the guest readers who gave me the idea of having a heart to heart talk..Thank you :) also the other ideas will be in the next chapter coming up...PM if any other ideas if its long to write because it seem by leaving a review has a limit to write in it & I didn't know that.  
_**

**Emily POV: **

'' _I don't know if I should believe you'' _When Paige said that I didn't know what else to say after we talked I had to leave because visiting hours was over my parents took me home and I cried because I don't want to lose Paige but she scare if she let me in again I will leave her again. Paige doesn't want to go through that today I'm going to see Paige again and I will prove to her that I won't leave her again.

'' Emily are you ok?'' Caleb asked

'' I'm worried about Paige'' I told him we all are sitting here in Spencer's barn

'' Did you talk to her?'' Toby asked

'' Yeah I did I asked her why she did it she said because we left her and she was alone and she was tired of feeling useless'' I said

'' What did you say?'' Hanna asked

'' Where is Aria?'' Spencer asked

'' Oh she had to do something that's why she is not here'' Hanna said

'' I told her I won't leave again and I will help her get through this together and I told her that I still love her but she doesn't believe me that I won't leave her again and I want to prove to Paige I won't''

'' Emily prove to her by being there step by step'' Toby said

'' What about you guys all of you was friends with her or you guys stop caring about her'' I told them

'' Emily we still care but she lied to us and also you found she is thief and I don't hate her but the lying but we didn't thought she would try to kill herself and I'm glad she didn't die'' Spencer said

'' What about you Toby and Caleb three of you was best friends were close with her now that she had secrets to hide and being thief when I saw Paige in that bed at hospital she was so broken that she hated herself. And I know I was wrong by just leaving her like that like she didn't matter but this time I will prove to her that I won't leave her again'' I told them and they stare at me knowing it was wrong just leaving Paige and stop being her friends I'm at fault to

'' Emily I'm going with you to see Paige'' Hanna said we both get up I look at Toby, Spencer and Caleb

'' Don't speak all at once'' Hanna said

'' Come Hanna lets go'' Hanna and I left Spencer's barn we go back to my place because my parents want to talk to me about Paige while driving back home and I'm nervous hope they understand I'm going to see Paige again and be by her side. Hanna and I go inside my house and I see my parents in the kitchen talking.

'' Mom and dad I'm going to see Paige and please don't tell me not to'' I said to them and Hanna is standing next to me

'' Emily I know this is hard for you and Hanna but we won't stop you for seeing Paige so she can get better'' My mom said

'' And I found the letter Paige wrote to you in your car'' My dad said and gives me the letter

'' We didn't know what to do with the letter so you decide what to do with it'' My mom said then my parents leave the kitchen

'' Em are you ok?'' Hanna said

'' Yeah when I read the letter I cried while driving to find Paige and hoping I didn't lose her'' I said and Hanna gives me a hug and we leave to the hospital. We get here and we go to Paige's room and she is watching TV but still has the IV in her arm.

'' Hey Paige'' Hanna said we both walk to her bed

'' How are you feeling Paige'' I said and she looks at us like we are lost

'' I'm doing fine now just waiting for the x-ray results'' Paige said but she still has the hurt in her eyes

'' Well we came to cheer up so you won't feel bored in this room'' Hanna said and she took out a few magazines and gave it to Paige

'' Thanks Hanna you two really didn't had to come'' Paige said

'' Paige why do you have that on your nose you didn't have yesterday'' I said

'' Its call a nasal cannula its helping me breath because last night when everyone left I had low oxygen in the blood also they are checking my heart beat so the doctor did a few tests on me to make sure everything is ok'' Paige said I grab her hand

'' Paige I'm sorry of us stop being there for you I know it was wrong but I still care about you and I want to try and be your friend again but only if you want to'' Hanna said then the same doctor that checks on Paige came back with a folder

'' Hi Paige how are you feeling now'' The doctor said

'' Well I feel better that I can breathe better now'' Paige said

'' Well we got the tests results and everything is ok now your body is doing good now no injury or illness occurred but you have to take it easy your body will be sore. And your aunt and her husband they agree for you to see a psychologist we did find one. So when they come in I will talk to them and later on the day we will check up on you again then you can go home. Any questions'' The doctor said

'' No questions thank you'' Paige said to the doctor then she leaves

'' Are you hungry?'' Hanna asked

'' Yeah kind of why'' Paige said

'' Well I will go get food for you something healthy for you to eat you and Emily be alone but please don't have sex in a hospital bed it won't feel right for the next person that has to lay there'' Hanna said

'' Hanna!'' I yell at her and I hear Paige laughing I missed her laugh then Hanna leaves I sit close to Paige and I grab her hand again but she doesn't grab my hand

'' I'm happy that you getting better Paige''

'' It was nice of you and Hanna to come and visit'' Paige said and shyly smiled

'' Paige I love you And all of your pieces and I'm going to prove to you that I still love you and care for you and I won't leave again I'm sorry that you felt like this that you don't matter. You still matter to me and I will never stop loving you Paige'' I said without stopping to taking a breather I feel my eyes forming tears I see Paige and she takes a deep breath and she hold my hand tight

'' Emily I still love you and I'm sorry for hiding secrets and hurting you but I'm scare if I let you in and again I feel it will repeat itself that you will stay for a while then leave me again. That's why I'm so scare it happen to me before I gave someone a second chance then out of nowhere he left me again he was my best friend he just stop talking to me. I never knew why he stopped talking to me but have you ever felt that you can trust someone everything even the worst part of yourself that you tell someone you trust. Then I regret it ever being friends with him and telling him my secrets but when I meet you somehow I don't know but you gave me that feeling I can trust again but then it changed when you left me. The same feeling of regret and anger came back'' Paige said and she starts to cry and I get up to hug her tight I start to cry also

'' I love you'' I whisper to her while still hugging her I don't know how long I was hugging her we stop hugging

'' Are we broken up for good that we will pretend that we this never happen and we won't see each other again or what'' Paige said

'' Paige I want to give us a second chance I don't want us to end like this but most importantly I want to be your friend also. Can we make this a lifetime you are all I want right now. And I will wait however long it takes you for you to feel that you can feel that you can trust me that I won't leave again and I will never let you go'' I tell Paige and I see her bite her bottom lip before she says something

'' You still want to be with me even I hide secrets and me being a thief'' Paige said I grab both her of hands and I look into her eyes

'' Paige yes I love you I truly do that means I love everything part of you even the good and bad I didn't realize that before that and I'm sorry but when I found you in the water face down. I thought I lost you for good I felt like my heart was taken from me and when the doctor said you made it I knew I had to tell you of I want to be with you again. I truly realize you are the love of my life and I know we are still young and still in high school well I don't care about anyone's opinion''

'' Kiss me'' Paige said and I smile our lips crashed together when I felt her lips on mine felt I like I haven't kissed her in years the kiss grew into passion my hand moves up on her arm.

'' Oww my arm'' Paige said we stop kissing and my hand press down where the IV is place on her arm

'' Oh my God Paige I'm sorry I didn't mean to''

'' Emily its fine wow that hurts but we should take it slow for now'' Paige said and before I can answer Hanna comes in with food

'' I got food so what did I miss'' Hanna said then she puts the food on the table and takes out a tray of salad and we start to eat

'' Hanna since you bought me food we are friends again but next time you are buying me pizza'' Paige said

'' You meant that Paige oh I'm happy'' Hanna said and she goes hug Paige

'' Hey Paige I'm to check up on you'' A female nurse comes in the room Hanna and I move out the way so she can do her job. The nurse she press a few bottoms on the machine.

'' Ok Paige you can take the tube off from your nose and you can call your aunt because you are going home today'' she said then takes out the IV from Paige's arm. The nurse leaves Paige is happy Hanna and I start to get ready so we can go home.

'' Paige who is going to pick you up'' Hanna asked her

''Taylor and my aunt they will be in a little bit'' Paige said Hanna gives Paige a hug and I hug her also Paige will call me later tonight. Hanna and I leave the room why walking out of the building I tell her that Paige and I will go slow and work things out before we rush anything fast Hanna is happy for us. But I will still prove to Paige that I will never leave her again after what she told me about giving a second chance to friend and then leaving her again. I understand why she is scare I want Paige to get better and I know my parents don't want me to see Paige but they have to understand I love her and I won't stop seeing her.

**Paige POV- **

The conversation I had with Emily with her about being scare giving her a second chance I just don't want the history to repeat itself but when she said those my heart felt like it wasn't in stones no more. Right I'm getting changed while Taylor and my aunt are talking to the doctor about me seeing a psychologist I think I should tell Emily my secrets but this time I think Emily will take it well but I'm stilling thinking about it. I still feel the same hurt and anger but I didn't say it to Emily there is a lot of emotions I feel right now but I'm having a hard time turning it to words. Taylor and my aunt got done talking to the doctor and we go home the ride home was silence.

'' Paige can we talk'' Taylor said finally got home and we are all sitting in the living room

'' Yeah let's talk'' I said

'' Paige what you did please don't do it again ok we love and I know we have been distance from you but I'm sorry we did that'' My aunt said

'' It just I hate myself and I still do I know I did wrong but I felt like everyone hated me for that and I don't know how to put into words'' I said

'' Paige that's why you need to see a psychologist to help you Paige why do you hate yourself'' Taylor said and my aunt comes sits next to me

'' I know why but it's hard to say it out loud after all this years I kept inside I always fooled myself with false hope but then the true is I'm useless'' I couldn't keep on and I start to cry my aunt gives me a hug

'' Everything is going to fine will help you Paige'' Taylor said

'' And you are not useless ok you matter Paige you are a great person'' My aunt said I didn't want to keep on talking about it so I go to my room and I fall asleep I feel better on my bed.

I wake up with fright I'm panicking its dark and I have a mouth covering my mouth I'm trying to move the arm but I can't and I'm moving trying to move the hand and the lamp on my night stand is turned on.

'' Paige it's me'' It's my dad putting his finger on his lips telling me to be quiet he moves his hand slowing away from me

'' What the hell dad I almost had a damn heart attack'' I whisper my heart is beating fast

'' Get dress lets go'' My dad said and he goes through the window I do get dress and I look at the time it's late at night I leave my room to meet my dad. I quickly go through the back door of the house and I run fast to my dad's pick up truck. And he drives to the same place so we can talk.

'' Paige why the hell did you try to kill yourself!?'' My dad yelled at me and he gets out the truck and we are here and I get out of the truck also

'' Dad I had enough ok I lost everything because of my secrets and then when she found about me stealing she left me because I was too much to handle and I hated it of feeling of I don't matter. I hate it when people think I don't feel nothing when the leave just like that easily so I numb my feelings with beer and the pain I-I-I just wanted to end that's why I tried to kill myself and how did you know'' I yelled at my dad

'' Don't you yell at me like I'm your father!'' My dad yelled again

'' So what! You come and go also you fucking kill people and how you think how the hell I should feel about that well guess what I hate that you kill people and I hate that you make me lie about what kind of father I have. And you made me hate myself and every time I did something to impress you thinking that I did something good you always come and shut me down by saying am not good enough or great. You tried to make me prefect while growing up guess what I'm not fucking prefect and you are nothing but a heartless sick bastard!'' I yelled at him then he smack me so hard with his right hand and I touch my lip I look at my fingers and see I'm bleeding.

'' And here I thought you raising me was a good way but is not I was completing wrong about everything. Don't touch me!'' I yelled my dad try to come close to me and I start run away from him and I run so fast I hear him screaming my name but I don't stop running. I keep running until I reached into town I stop and I'm out of breath I sit down on the floor I'm two blocks away from the school my chest hurt I can't breathe right and I'm trying to calm down. I look around hoping my dad didn't follow after me and he didn't.

I'm here on the floor trying to control my breathing its bit hard now since I ran so much also my lip hurts too I don't know how long I was sitting here but my breathing got better. And I start to cry I check my pockets and I didn't bring my phone with me and I need to see Emily so I get up and wipe my face and I walk to Emily's house. When I get here I find Emily's window and I do also I look around to find small rocks so I can throw at her window. I did find small rocks I got three small rocks one by one I throw at the window but Emily doesn't wake up so I go to the back door and I check if the door is open and it's open they should really lock the doors at night. So I slowly walk into the house and trying not to make noise I quickly walk upstairs to Emily's room and I go inside. I try slowly not to scare Emily.

'' Emily wake up'' I whisper and gently waking her up and she wakes up

'' Paige w-w-what are you doing here? and how did you even get in? '' Emily asked me while rubbing her eyes

'' Your back door was open I need you I just had rough night'' before I talk more Emily speaks

'' Paige what happen to you lip'' Emily said touching my lip

'' It was my dad he hit me when I yelled at him'' I said nervously

'' Wait here'' Emily gets up from her bed leaves the room then comes back with a wet warm small towel

'' Emily I want to tell you my secrets the ones I been hiding'' I said and Emily cleans my lip

'' Paige are you sure?'' Emily asked

'' Yes I'm sure you deserve the truth'' I said

'' How about this you stay the night and rest because right now you look like hell and tomorrow or whenever you are ready you talk to me'' Emily said so I take off my jacket and sneakers and go lay with Emily


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N: To the guest readers that gave me the ideas for this chapter thank you :) _ **

**Paige POV-**

That night when I stayed over at Emily's house made me feel safe being with her well I couldn't stay until morning when she wakes up I had to leave because I didn't want Taylor and my aunt to freak out but I did leave a note saying I couldn't stay. I haven't been in school for days but lately when I go around town I get stares and I hear people talking about me like I'm no good person and other stuff people make stuff.

'' Hey Paige are you ok'' Emily said giving me a kiss on the cheek

'' Hey Emily no I know what I did is wrong but people are still judging me I could stand up for myself but there's no use people will always talk'' I'm walking Emily to work holding hands

'' Look Paige don't worry about them ok I know it's hard'' Emily said

'' Plus in school it's even worse I got detention for punching that girl and I get into arguments with the other students and I don't want to go back to school'' I couldn't stand being in school with other people starting problems with me and at the end I become more a bad guy they say I started the problem. So I haven't been school for a while now but I'm not worried about that right.

'' It will be over soon ok tomorrow morning I will be there in court with Hanna we will be supporting you ok'' Emily said and we are here at the coffee shop where she works

'' Thanks it means the world to me you and Hanna will be there thank you'' Emily pulls me into a strong hug and we pull away

'' Paige I was thinking when I get off at work why not we go to Spencer's lake house only me and you''

'' Ok I like that idea so let's go but you think Spencer will be ok with it because I don't want her to think I will steal something from her''

'' Don't worry about Spencer ok'' Emily said so she tells she will pick me up at my house from there we will go then Emily goes to work and I walk back home while I'm walking home I see Spencer and Toby eating lunch with Hanna and Caleb, Aria and Hanna sees me says hi to me.

'' Hey Paige how you been?'' Caleb said

'' I been good I just walked Emily to work'' we are all standing here

'' Paige we are sorry that we stopped being your friends and I know it will take you a while to believe us that we want to be your friends again'' Spencer said

'' We are sorry that we didn't visit you in the hospital we didn't know what to say but we are sorry'' Toby said

'' But we will be there for you in court supporting you tomorrow morning'' Aria said

'' That means a lot that you guys going to be there tomorrow but I'm still hurt about everything and you guys leaving me'' I told them

'' But we can take step by step and prove to you we are sorry and we want us to be friends with you again'' Caleb said

'' We could do that and I'm sorry for lying to you guys I had my reasons why I had to lie and it wasn't fun lying to all of you and I'm sorry''

'' This is so great all of us being friends again'' Hanna said happily we talked for a little while about what will happen tomorrow I'm happy they will be there supporting me. Other people still judge but even if I go to jail or not people will still think I'm bad person and at school its worse I told them lately I been having problems at school but they say that I'm not alone no more. When we get done talking I go home walking and since that night I yelled at my dad me then he hit me well I haven't heard from him since he hasn't called or anything. But he did kill more people it's been all over the news. And I still haven't told Emily my secrets I tried to but I chicken out but she doesn't pressure me to say it to her so that's a good thing.

Once I got home I took a shower And Emily called me she will be here to pick in 10 minutes so I pack small clothes that I can take. I start to get ready and I quickly bush my teeth and it must Emily because I hear a car horn honking when I get done I go look out the window and it's Emily's car outside so I grab my bag and go outside. And I get inside the car and I give a peck on her lips and she drives off.

'' How was work?" I asked Emily

'' It was ok it was a slow day'' Emily said

'' Well your friends told me they are sorry and wanted to be friends again''

'' Wow that's great what did you say'' Emily said

'' Well I told I'm sorry for lying but we are going to friends again and also they will be in court tomorrow with you and Hanna''

''Paige that's great I'm so happy we are all friends again'' Emily said

We get here at Spencer's lake house Emily parks the car turns it off we both get out the car and we go inside the house and we go to the living room and put our bags on the floor I go lay down on the sofa.

'' Paige are you tired?'' Emily asked

'' No just felt like laying down why?''

'' Well I thought maybe can talk'' Emily said I feel Emily picking my legs up and she sits down and I use my arms to help me get up I sit down now we are facing each other.

'' What did you want to talk about''

'' Paige I love you with all my heart but promise me you won't try to kill yourself again because I don't want a life without you I want to grow old with you'' Emily said I put my hand on top of her hand.

'' Emily I thought killing myself would end my pain but I promise you I will never leave you I love you''

'' Paige yes it would have end your pain if you had died but it would bring so much pain to me and everyone else that's loves you and truly cares for you please don't forget you will always have my heart I love you Paige McCullers'' Emily said

'' Emily I promise I will never leave you and I will never stop loving you and I also want to grow old with you and I love you Emily Fields''

'' So how I will know you won't stop loving me'' Emily said with a smile and I giggle

'' Well I won't stop loving you or leave you until Ash Ketchum gives Pikachu a thunderstone that will make Pikachu evolve to Raichu and that will never happen in Pokémon'' I said to Emily and she starts to laugh

'' Wow that is sweet of you to say and I believe you'' Emily said with a smile

'' Plus you know I loved Pokémon when I was a little kid'' I told her

'' Yes I know well I'm going for a swim'' Emily said and she gets up starts undressing really slow teasing me my body just froze just by looking at her Emily unzip her shorts slowing pulling her shorts down her legs are so sexy and long. Then Emily smiles at me gives me wink then takes off her shirt her body is so sexy Emily is wearing a black bikini Emily walks towards the door and she turns around.

'' Do you want to join me for a swim?'' Emily said

'' I didn't bring a bikini'' I said

'' Spencer should have a bikini in her room check in her closet'' Emily said before I can say something else Emily runs out to the lake. I get up go look out the window and I see Emily in the water I run upstairs looking in the closet and I find a bikini but it's too small. But I didn't care so I get undress and put on the bikini the top is giving me problems I'm trying to make it cover my boobs but is not working.

When I get done I go outside and I see Emily staring at me and I jump in the water I swim towards Emily.

'' Glad you can join me'' Emily said

'' Well it's hard to say no to you'' We play in the water splashing each other with the water and then I try to swim away but Emily grabs me from behind puts her arms around my waist I try to move away but her grip is strong and then Emily picks me up and dunks me in the water. I swim up to get air and she starts to laugh so do I. Emily swims close to me but her hands go on my shoulders we start kissing passionately then I feel Emily's hands on my back and I pull Emily close to me my hands goes on her waist then I squeeze her ass.

'' This is one of my fantasy's'' Emily said starts kissing my jaw slowing kissing my throat then kiss my chest then Emily takes a breath and dives under water and starts sucking on one of my breasts. I look down and I see didn't have the bikini top no more. Emily comes up for air and she gives me smirk and I'm just speechless right now.

'' So having sex in the lake is your fantasy?'' I asked Emily

'' Yes it is'' Emily said and then I feel her hand rubbing my clit

'' Em are you sure about this'' I said and I bite my bottom lip I don't know how wet I'm from Emily rubbing my clit. Emily didn't say anything she just kissed me again and I feel Emily pushing aside my bottom bikini and her finger teasing me

'' Want you to beg'' Emily said kissing me and bites my bottom lip

'' Please Emily''

'' No Paige you have to tell me how bad you want it'' Emily said stops rubbing my clit

'' Emily I want you to fuck me I want your fingers inside me''

'' That's what I wanted to hear'' Emily said and I feel her finger going inside my clit fast and making me moan Emily's name

'' Emily wait''

'' What's wrong Paige?'' Emily asked

'' Let's go back to the cabin'' Emily agrees and we both get out of the water once we back to the house we start kissing again but we didn't make it to the bedroom so we both laid on the couch and Emily is on top of me. I start uniting her bikini top stops kissing me gets up for a moment to take off her bikini and throwing it on the floor. Emily's hands goes all over my chest then squeezes both of my breasts and my hands goes up to her breasts and I start playing with her nipples making them hard. My hand goes down to her waist and I grab the waist band and she knows what I what to do. But Emily starts kissing my stomach and her hands grabs my bikini bottom and helps me to take it off.

Then I help take off her bikini bottom also then we press our bodies together and the kiss gets even hotter and more passionate our tongues are fighting for dominance and our hips are starting to grind up on each other. I can feel how wet we both are then my hips are bucking up against her fingers and I arched my back and moaned.

"Oooo that felt good'' I said Emily goes down to clit and start licking She uses her fingers to spread my pussy lips wide apart and sinks her tongue down and I feel Emily uses her finger tips to rub my clit.

'' Fuck me oh god that feels great'' I moan loud Emily nibbling on my clit and sucking hard then Emily stops comes and lays on top of me and I feel her hand going down to my clit.

'' Want you to cum on my fingers Paige'' Emily said she kissed my neck and then she starts sucking on my right breast and her two fingers goes inside my clit fast and I arched my back.

'' I'm about to cum I'm so close'' I said and Emily stop sucking on my breast

'' Cum for me'' Emily said another thrust

'' Holy shit'' I said and I cum and breathing hard and Emily looks at me smiling gives me a kiss on the lips.

'' You are sexy when you cum'' Emily said

'' And I love hearing your moans and let me return the favor'' I said I get off the sofa and Emily gets up moves her ass off the sofa little bit and I start kissing her neck slowing going down to her clit.

'' Don't tease me Paige just fuck me already'' Emily said I stop and I look at her

'' Wow hearing you cruse is a turn on'' I told her but I tease her again I start kissing her left thigh and my moves her thighs apart and I use my finger and she is wet. Then I lower my head and use the tip of my tongue between her inner and outer lips circling and flicking against her clit. Inserting my tongue into her vagina and Emily starts to moan.

'' Keep going Paige'' Emily moan and puts her hand on my head pressing my head tightly into her pussy her legs now spread as wide as she could get them. I start sucking hard and then I slide two fingers inside her clit my fingers are going in and out fast and at the same time while I finger her I start sucking her clit.

'' Fuckkkkk Paige'' Emily moan loud and I feel her hand grabbing my hair and still keep fingering her with two fingers and sucking her clit

'' So good! Y-e-e-s-s-s!'' Emily moan Emily cum but I didn't stop I take out my fingers and I lick one more time then I stopped I get up and sit next to Emily and I turn I see Emily looking at me smiling.

'' Paige that was amazing'' Emily said we kiss but it was short

'' Emily will you be my girlfriend again''

'' Yes! I will be your girlfriend'' Emily said happily we both lay on the sofa for little bit then we both went upstairs

'' Paige I'm going to take a shower'' Emily said and then she leaves the room and I get a phone call from Melissa and I'm sitting on the bed

'' Hey Melissa''

'' _Hey Paige tomorrow morning before we go to court I want you to come over to my place''_ _Melissa said_

'' Why is everything ok''

'' _I rather tell you in person did you tell Jenna about the stuff you stole from Ian?''_ _Melissa said_

'' No I didn't tell her but it's still there''

'' _I will go pick it right now and tomorrow you come over so tell me where did you hide it'' Melissa said_

'' It's on the roof of Ian's building abandoned green house inside a flowerpot and the dirt is covering it so you have to dig it out''

'' _Ok I will go get it right now remember I told your aunt and Taylor that you be at my place before we go to court they will know ok''_ _Melissa said_

'' Ok I see you tomorrow''

'' _Ok bye''_ _Melissa said_ and I hang up

I wonder what she has to tell me then Emily comes into the room with the towel wrapped around her body I'm so lucky that I can say she is my girlfriend.

'' You know you getting dressed in front of me it's hard to not touch you'' I stand and I wake up to her

'' Oh really I make you something to eat while you take a shower'' Emily said

'' You are a tease'' I said and I kiss her cheek

'' You know you like it when I tease you'' Emily said laughing

'' Yes I do'' I said and I grab my clothes and towel and take quick shower

When I get done I go down stairs and I see Emily set up the table with Chicken, rice and salad

'' I don't know what I did to deserve you thank you for dinner'' I said and while I holding her hand

'' Well I fell in love with a awesome girl'' Emily said and we both laugh and sit down and start eating

**NEXT DAY-**

Today I'm really nervous going to court that my hands are shaking and my heart is beating fast right now My aunt is driving me to Melissa's place and she will be waiting for us at the court. Emily wanted to see me before going to court but I text her saying that I had to meet Melissa. My aunt drop me off here and I go inside the building knocking on her door.

'' Hey Paige come in'' Melissa said letting me come in

'' So did you get it?''

'' Yeah I did you did a good job even if you got caught by the cops'' Melissa said now we are both in the living room

'' So what you had to tell me that you couldn't say it over the phone'' I said and I feel gun press on the back of my head

'' Do what I say and you two won't get hurt'' I turn around slowly and it's Jenna


End file.
